


Battle for Dominance

by JenSpinner



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Murder, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuffs, Dick Pics, Dildos, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Drugged Dean, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Gags, Gun's, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hard Swaping, Hotels, Ice Play, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knife's, Lube, M/M, Masks, Master & Servant, More Sex than Not Sex.. chaps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Police, Porn, Porn with slight storyline? Kinda, Pretty much thrown a mix of my favourite Tv/Movie characters in to one Fic, Priest Kink, Recorded Sex, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Smutty goodness, Spit As Lube, Third Party Play, This Fic is CHARGED porn/plot, This work is Grammarly checked, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Wet Dream, Whips, basically pure porn, ex boyfriends, kinky fuckers, paddles, ropes, ties as gag, yummy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 77,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: My prompt for 'Battle for Dominance' somehow became a series..Castiel wants DeanDean wants CastielThe only problem is... They are both used to having control in the bedroom, they are both Dom's.So this becomes the ultimate 'Battle for Dominance..'If you like your fic's kinky.. this may be just what Doctor Sexy Ordered..  ;-)





	1. The Prompts That Started It All

ROUND 1

The first time they fuck, from the outside, would look like more of a fight than lovemaking, and it only serves to make both of them frighteningly aroused. It doesn't help that the first time is also in Dean's office at his work. He thinks that because they are on his 'turf' that he should be in control... but Castiel has other ideas.. and fairly soon Dean has been bound by his own tie, and is pressed down against his desk, bare ass sticking up.. Castiel wins round one.

He looks down at his beautiful prize one hand holding Dean in place as the other goes to undo his own belt he smiles and says firmly "Not today, Winchester. Today your ass is mine" Before fucking him into next week.

 

ROUND 2

For Dean 'losing' round 1 as he referred to it hadn't really been unpleasurable, on the contrary, Cas taking him in such a hot, rough way had given him one of, if not the best orgasm of his life... But now it was round 2, and Dean was determined to come out on top this time like.. literally.  
He and Castiel had had a nice dinner.. and a few drinks... And then Dean had offered to show Castiel his playroom...  
Castiel was to busy judging the toys and props around the room to notice Dean approaching him with the cuffs...  
Now Dean had Cas tied to and facing a wall, blindfolded and... of course naked...   
Castiel's heart was hammering as he listened to Dean walking around the room, picking things up and then obviously changing his mind and putting them down again.  
Finally, it seemed... Dean had made his selection. And Castiel could hear a soft buzzing, getting louder as Dean approached him again.

Round 100

  
They've been 'anger banging' for a couple of months when they decide to go away from the weekend together... Just so happens that Cas has a wood lodge...  
Dean and Cas pack a few bags and head away for a play and punishment weekend.  
Castiel's lodge is beautiful, homey and.. unsurprisingly stocked for 'play'.

  
The first day they are there they agree to a no touching rule, building the desire and want that had started to burn in their belly's.  
Castiel woke up first... That's all it was... From the moment he stirred, and saw that Dean was still sleeping, in his underwear, he knew.. For today at least... he'd won.  
Dean woke up with handcuffs on... Which he had to get Cas to remove again so he could use the bathroom.. but he put them back on again, he'd already lost.. He gave in to his defeat, promising in his mind to wake up first the following morning... (and maybe just a little bit interested to see what Castiel had planned for him this morning)  
With his handcuffs in place, Cas led him through the lodge and outside.. round the back of the lodge, it was a warm summers morning so the lack of clothing didn't bother Dean. He hadn't noticed the two wood poles sticking up from the ground when they had arrived, but he could see them now, and that they had metal hoops at the top.  
Cas picked up a velcro strap and wrapped it around one of Deans wrists.. then attached the rope from it to the pole.. after removing the metal cuffs.. he then did the same with Dean's other wrist, then removed his underwear, then strapped both of his ankles in the same way. The Castiel put a blindfold on Dean. The stood back to admire his work.. and Dean's growing cock... The sun hitting his ass cheeks and making them glow.  
Dean's heart was beating quickly, his nervous breathing was giving him away.. his cock was becoming painfully hard, he strained to hear where Castiel was.. realizing he was now completely at his mercy...  
Castiel picked up his first 'tool'... a feather.. and went to work teasing and tickling Dean.. his next tool waiting for its turn... a hair whip.

 

Round 524

  
Castiel was in the bathroom to their hotel room getting ready, today was a special day.. He was so happy, all he wanted was to make Dean as happy as he was.. Castiel was going to sub for Dean tonight, properly. There would be no battle of wills, he'd go into this knowing he was giving himself over completely to whatever Dean wanted to do.. and that thought thrilled him.  
As he stepped out of the bathroom, he looked at Dean who was lay on the bed, his bow tie undone, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, his shoes off. Completely comfortable... Castiel grinned before putting the mask to his face...  
Dean looks around at Castiel and his jaw drops, his eyes go wide. He looks Castiel up and down like he wants to eat him.. All that lace and silky black panties... Dean licked his lips and motioned for Castiel to join him on the bed...  
Stepping forward Cas says.. "So.. I only have one question... Would you like me to call you Master tonight? Or Husband?"


	2. The Round In Public

Castiel stared at Dean from across the table, open-mouthed. His finger twitched and moved his fork in a straight position on the tablecloth in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean, can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you clearly."  
  
"Oh I think you did, Cas.  I said...you have to make a choice..." Dean said in a steely voice.  He was going to drag Castiel out of his comfort zone, and he'd do it with him kicking and screaming...hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I heard that bit. It was the bit after that..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to walk through one of two doors...the front door, leaving you here alone, or the bathroom door.”

  
"If you think I am going to fuck you in the bathroom of a restaurant, you are sorely mistaken,” said Castiel, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

  
"Oh, I think you will.” Dean smiled. "If you ever want to see my dick again, that is. I know you enjoy me sliding into you, Cas. I know you love me coming in your ass. You do want to feel that again, don’t you? Then you will do as you are told and meet me in the bathroom. You will do that for me, here, now. I'm going to stand up in a few minutes and go to the bathroom.  I will wait for a total of five minutes. If you don't do as you are told, you will be punished. You won't see my cock for a month. You won't be allowed to touch me.”

  
Staring at Dean, listening to his threats, Castiel's mouth had gone dry.  He sucked in a breath, not even realizing he had stopped breathing for a moment. Castiel followed Dean with his eyes as he got up, and headed for the bathroom. 'Shit,’ he thought, reaching down to adjust the semi in his pants to a less obvious position.

  
He stood up and walked over to the bar.  "I need a shot, please. What would you recommend?"    
  
The barman looked at him. "Whiskey?"  
  
"Perfect.” Castiel paid for the shot and knocked it back.  Leaving the glass on the bar, he strode toward the bathroom. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
Dean leaned against the counter, waiting for him. He smirked cheekily as he looked up at Castiel. "I knew you couldn't live without my cock." He saw Castiel's eyes go wide at how loud he'd spoken and added, "There's no one else in here.  I checked.”  
  
Castiel relaxed, but only slightly. "I was under the impression we were going to fuck? Or are we just meeting in here to talk about boys like a bunch of high school girls?"  
  
"Cocky.” Dean smiled, pushing away from the counter to invade Castiel’s personal space.

  
"Thanks to you, yes. I am." Castiel's eyes flashed downward, leading Dean’s gaze to the tent in his pants...  
  
Dean's smile widened. "Well, come on, then?" His hand flicked the lock on the door behind Castiel and then slid down his front, drawing Cas’s eyes to the bulge in his own pants.  Taking a step back, he unzipped his fly, pulling his pants down to just under his ass. With a coquettish look, he turned away and bent over the sink, bracing himself with his elbows.  
  
Castiel couldn't resist.  He laid his hand flat, drew it back and slapped Dean hard across the ass cheek. Not expecting the smack, Dean yelped and jerked.  A perfect red imprint of Castiel’s hand formed on the smooth skin of Dean’s butt.   


"Shh Dean,” Castiel said.  "Do you need to be gagged or can you be quiet?"  
  
Dean shot Castiel a defiant glare over his shoulder.  Castiel narrowed his eyes and began removing his tie. "Gagged, it is.”  
  
Castiel jammed his tie between Dean’s teeth and tied it tightly enough to pull the corners of his mouth back in a grimace. Without a pause, he pushed a finger straight into Dean’s hole, delighting in Dean’s grunt of pain mixed with pleasure... With his free hand, he undid his own fly and let his pants and underwear drop to his ankles. Shoving another finger into Dean, he scissored his hole open, working it wide.  Satisfied with the result, he moved his hand to Dean's hip and pushed his cock against the cleft of that tight ass. Rubbing it over his puckered hole for a few strokes, he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

  
Dean grunted again and Castiel smiled.  "You know, Dean," thrust, "you wanted me to fuck you," thrust. "You know I don't feel comfortable," thrust, "doing it in public bathrooms." Thrust, thrust, thrust.  Castiel grunted and readjusted his grip. "So,” thrust, "here I am," thrust, "doing you." Thrust. "You said...ahh," thrust, "that I love filling you." Thrust. "Ah...ahh...and I do." Thrust, Thrust. "So now you will,” thrust. "take it!”

  
Castiel grunted as he came into Dean's heat. He could hear himself panting as he slowed his movements.  Dean moaned beneath him. Slowly he began to slide out. Dean's hips followed him back...hoping for more.  
  
Dean looked back, face flushed red, teeth bared and clamped around the gag... His eyes widened as he saw Castiel straighten himself out and he grunted angrily against the tie.

  
Once Castiel was tucked in, having washed his hands and breathing calmly, he looked at Dean.  Smirking, he loosened the tie and took it back, damp where it had pressed into that mouth. Dean turned around and Castiel could see his erection throbbing.  
  
"Something to say, Dean?"  
  
"I'm not done?"  
  
Castiel tried to keep a straight face as he slid the tie under his collar.  "You told me to fuck you, to come in your ass. You said nothing about making you come." Castiel turned his back and walked toward the door.  Pausing to unlock it, he glanced over his shoulder at Dean and his weeping cock, purple with the need for release. "I'm sure you can take care of that, yourself."  
  
Dean stared at him in shock as Castiel winked at him and disappeared. The door fell closed behind him, leaving Dean with a raging hard-on and come dripping from his abused hole.


	3. The Round That Got Rough

Dean was shouting at Castiel, he was furious. Castiel stood watching him. Unable to think of anything other than how hot Dean was when he was mad. He tried desperately to look sorry... But the truth was, this was all a setup. Their 'love making' had started off hot, rough and fierce... But since living together it had become, more comfortable... More like lovemaking... And yes Castiel still enjoyed the sex... But he longed for the fight again.. the feeling of being thrown around and spanked... So he had secretly ordered the box set, waited for it to arrive and then.. deleted all the episodes of Doctor Sexy that Dean had recorded...

"I can't believe you did this Cas, you knew how much I was looking forward to watching it, you did this just to be an ass" Dean yelled at him

"I did it because you're more into Doctor Sexy than me Dean. And I don't like thinking of you jacking off to him over me... Your partner" Lied Castiel, he didn't care who Dean jacked off over as long as he didn't stick his dick anywhere he shouldn't

"That's rubbish Cas" Said Dean "He is a TV character"   

Castiel sighed "I don't know what to tell you Dean... You have been losing interest in me and I wanted to make you remember who you were dealing with"

Dean looked at Castiel "Losing interest? Are you out of your mind??" Dean moved forward and grabbed Castiel's wrists roughly and shoved him back against a wall "Losing interest? You make me crazy, you know that" He held Castiel's hands over his head so he couldn't move them, gripping both wrists in one hand the other hand sliding down his body to his pants

"Dean," Said Castiel in a growl, but secretly loving how hot and bothered Dean was becoming

"Shut up Cas" Deans mouth was suddenly on his throat and he was sucking a mark into his neck, tracing his tongue over the fresh hickey as he pulled back "Shut up. Right? You want me to show you how crazy you make me? You wanna see how interested in you I still am and always will be?" Dean suddenly pulled Castiel's hands down from above his head and pressed them against his own crotch, so Castiel could feel (with no small amount of delight) that Dean was rock hard under his pants.

"That" Said Dean harshly "That belongs to you. So fucking sort it out" His hands rose suddenly to Castiels shoulders and he pushed him down against the wall roughly, so that Castiel was crouching in front of Dean "NOW"

Castiel's tongue flicked out over his lips as his hands went to work removing Dean's belt, undoing his zip and pulling his pants down so that his cock sprung free. Castiel glanced up to meet Dean's eye's that were full of lust and rage... Damn, that was hot...

 

He grabbed the base of Dean's cock and put his mouth around the head sucking it in his mouth, a deep suck, grazing over the head with his teeth slightly

Dean's head rolled back and his eyes closed "You drive me nuts Cas" He breathed "Doctor Sexy aint got shit on you. Don't stop, who told you, you could stop? Suck it!"

Castiel smirked around Dean's cock, Dean might think he was 'winning' this round... But this was all Cas...

Castiel lapped, nibbled and sucked on Dean's dick for another few minutes, Dean's breathing becoming more erratic until finally... "Stop," Dean Said firmly "Clothes, off. NOW"

Dean moved away as Castiel pulled off his cock, his mouth slightly reddened from the stretch. He removed his clothing quickly as Dean did the same and then Dean dragged him by a fistful of hair up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Get on the bed. All fours" He hissed at Cas as he stroked himself gently, Castiel obeyed "Don't fucking move or I will get the paddle out"

Castiel nodded and gripped his hands on to the sides of the mattress, he felt the bed dip behind him as Dean climbed on.. and then he felt it.. the wetness between his cheeks as Dean dribbled a bit of spit on to his hole.

"No lube for you today Cas. You have been a bad boy"

Castiel hummed internally, he'd almost forgotten just how frigging hot Dean could be when he went full Dom on him.

Dean lined up behind Cas, rubbing his cock head through his spit as a makeshift lubricant... Before gripping Cas's hips and digging his nails into each side of him... He pushed in.. Hard.

"THIS" panted Dean as he began slow but deep thrusts "This what you wanted Cas? To get rode, like my own personal little fuck toy?" Dean knew how Cas loved it when he talked dirty... Castiel moaned deep and shameless.

."I take that as a yes" Said Dean as he began slamming into him, again and again, harder and deeper each time. Castiel coming apart underneath him. One of Dean's hands moved up to Castiel's neck and he pulled it so Castiel was arched up under him and slammed into him again

"Fuckkkkkk" Castiel was basically purring under Dean now... Lost in the feeling of Dean owning his ass, owning him.. completely and utterly fucking him into paradise...

"Yeah? You want it?" Grunted Dean still not letting up, his hand raising to grab a fistful of Cas' hair again now.. he pulled him up so he could bite into his shoulder and came deep and thick and hot into Castiel's hole...

Sweaty and totally spent Dean pulled out of Cas and turned him round "You don't think I want you? Cas... Course I fucking do, always will... So mark me. I want you to come on me. See how much I belong to you like you belong to me"

Dean's hands and mouth were all over Castiel's cock now, and it wasn't even a minute before Castiel came, hard with a yell all over Dean's face and chest...

Panting together now, Dean looked up at Castiel "Now fucking clean it up" He ordered, as Castiel grumbled but made to get off the bed to go and retrieve a washcloth Dean pushed him back "WITH. YOUR. TONGUE"

***

Funnily enough.. they fucked twice that night. Again being after Castiel presented Dean with the new and sealed complete box set of Doctor Sexy...


	4. The Round Where They Talked...

Dean stared at his phone...

He was on a business trip, he'd been away from home for two days, he was due in a meeting in fifteen minutes... And Castiel had sent him pictures of himself in tiny black panties.. holding up a vibrator in front of the mirror.. winking at the camera...

Under the picture it said... "Wish you were here. Have a nice meeting"

That bastard. Dean's cock was already straining against his pants... If it could have talked it would have been screaming at him "TOUCH ME NOW"Shit... Dean was going to have to go into an hour-long meeting with a raging hard-on. He put his phone on the bedside table.

He shook himself, trying to think of anything other than what Castiel would be doing right now.. at home.. wearing panties.. in bed... Fuck...

He had fifteen minutes... He could do it. He grabbed his lube, and some tissues and unbuckled his belt letting his pants drop, he pulled off his suit jacket quickly and rested it on the chair, he pulled up his shirt, didn't wanna get anything on that...

He grabbed his phone up again and let himself fall back on to the hotel room bed as the ringing from the phone began...

Castiel answered and Dean could hear a buzzing in the background straight away...

His voice clearly breathy as he spoke: "Are you alone?" That bastard he knew what he was doing.

"Yes. Gotta make it quick Cas" Said Dean holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he opened the lube with his other hand and squeezed a generous amount into his hand.

"Are you hard?" Purred Cas down the line

 

"Don't ask stupid questions" Smiled Dean "You're a tease you know that right?"

"I do" Castiel was clearly very pleased with himself "Are you touching yourself for me, Dean?"

"Mmmm" He was, he had started to gently stroke his hard cock in his hand "Feels so hard, you in them panties got me so hard"

"Tell me what you would do to me right now Dean"

Dean thought for a moment "Seeing you in those panties... I'd have been on you in a second Cas. You look so hot. I'd have picked you up and pushed you up against a wall..."

Castiel groaned loudly down the phone and Dean could feel his insides squirming at the sound, he licked his lips before continuing... 

"I'd have you backed up against a wall Cas, and I'd be biting your neck and kissing you all over, I'd pull my pants down, lift you up and let you feel how hard you make me against your ass.."

"Mmmmmmm" Castiel was moaning again... "Would you fuck me, hard Dean?"

"You know I would, and you'd fucking love it" Dean was panting slightly now.. jacking himself harder as he heard each of Castiel's moans

"Keep talking Dean, I'm close"

Dean grunted trying to catch his breath enough to keep talking... "I'd fuck you so hard against the wall babe. You're legs wrapped around my waist. Your hands pulling my hair.. uughnnn fuck Cas.."

"Keep.. talking... Keep going.."

"I'd want you begging me babe... Begging me to come in you" Dean was close... He could hear the vibrator clearer now, Castiel must have sped it up.. He pictured Cas fucking himself on their bed.. breathy and moaning, whilst talking to him.. "I'd .. I'd.. make you come so hard, babe... Come on my chest... "

Castiel was gasping now, he sounded a little further away and Dean guessed he must have dropped the phone on the pillow beside him as he drew closer to his climax

"I'd fuck your tight ass Cas, I'd bury myself in you... You'd feel me so hard and deep inside you... Ohhhhh fuckkkk"

"Dean..." Castiel was barely speaking real words "I'm... I'm... fuckkk Dean... Agggghhh"

Dean squirted on his chest as he listened to Castiel come over the phone...

"Fuckkkkkk Cas..." He let himself catch his breath... "Fuck... You are so hot babe, and I love you.. but I gotta go. You'll pay for playing dirty when I get home"

"I look forward to it. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

Dean checked his watch as he hung up smiling... He was going to be late.. and he didn't even care...


	5. The Round Where They Came As Equals..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69 Dudes

Castiel was asleep. But Dean knew Cas liked waking up this way...

Slipping under the sheets and sliding down the bed, Dean positioned himself between Cas' legs. Finding his flaccid cock and giving it a gentle squeeze, before starting to stroke it slowly, letting the blood fill it.

Pausing slightly as Cas made a noise in his sleep.

Dean smirked, wrapped a hand gently around the base of Castiel's penis and began stroking it again, this time lowering his head down on to the now semi hard erection. Licking around the tip and feeling it swell further under his tongue. Dean lapped at the slit and continued to stroke up and down gently until Castiel was fully hard under him.

Castiel was blinking awake "Mmm" He moaned as Dean's mouth sunk down on him, wet and warm.

Dean smiled around Cas and continued to suck him down, using his tongue to press lines down his shaft.

"Dean... " Castiel gasped "Turn around"

Dean popped off Castiel's cock carefully and looked up at him "Really?" He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows as he shifted around. He put one knee either side of Castiel's head and hummed as Castiel kissed the tip of his cock, before going back to work on Castiel's cock and licking down it to the balls, which he rolled in between his hands gently massaging them.

Pretty soon they were both moaning around each other's cocks, licking, nibbling, massaging, stroking... Dean was twitching slightly as Cas took him in as far as he could and swallowed around him...

Then Dean felt an arm going between his legs.. quickly followed by a finger slipping into his hole and pushing in..

Dean's legs started shaking and he had to really concentrate on keeping himself up so he didn't just start fucking down into Castiel's face...

Soon a second finger joined the first, and pushed in and played with Dean's hole and then with a twitch of his hips Dean was coming, Castiel swallowing all of Dean down... His's feral moans tipping Cas over the edge too...

After a few moments, Dean pulled his leg from over Cas and flopped down, top and tailing with him panting...

Cas looked over at Dean smiling "Good morning to you too"


	6. The Round Where The Floor Is Lava

Castiel had had the idea...

He'd seen a bunch of kids playing this game called.. 'The Floor Is Lava' and they all had to get up on something, like a bench or swing and keep their feet off the ground... It had given Castiel an idea for his own game with Dean... The game would be called... "I wanna see your lava". When Cas or Dean text that to each other the person who got the message had ten minutes in which to find a safe place to jerk off.. And then had to send photo evidence of their 'lava'. Failure to do so would result in punishment.

Castiel's car had broken down the day before... Dean offered to drop him off at work, but Castiel had decided he would get the bus. About halfway into his bus journey Cas feels his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulls it and opens the message from Dean.

'I wanna see your lava'

 

Castiel checked the time on the text, 8.39 am. He had ten minutes to send the picture back.. and twenty-one minutes to get to work.. shit. He looked about him... Well doing it on the bus was completely out of the question, there were cameras on buses, plus Castiel could get arrested if caught.. shit..

He pressed the bell.. two stops early. Jumping off the bus he found himself in front of the supermarket...

He really hated public toilets.. but he was not going to let Dean win. He must have known Castiel would still be on the bus the little perv. Castiel smiled.. 'my little perv'.

He hurried into the shop, found the toilets and went in.. the smell hit him like a slap to the senses... Jesus.. someone needed to go see a doctor, he hurried back out gasping at the clean air. Shit. Where the hell was he going to go?

Then he saw it.. the sign for 'Fitting Rooms'. He seriously hoped they weren't just the kind behind a curtain. He hurried in the direction of the fitting rooms, checking his phone for the time again... 8.42 am. He had seven minutes...

As he passed the help desk towards the changing rooms, he saw a catalog for this seasons must have lingerie, he swiped it as he passed. He reached the changing rooms, they were the decent sort with wooden lockable doors. That didn't have huge gaps below or above them... No one would be able to catch him.. Lucky... Because he would have done it either way... The last time he had failed an 'I wanna see your lava' game. Dean had teased him for over three hours... The release at the end had been amazing, but it had hurt to wait that long and he didn't want to do it again any time soon if he could help it.

At 8.43 am Castiel was leaning back against the wall, he'd glanced at the lingerie catalog, finding a perky looking corset and then squeezed his eye's shut picturing Dean wearing it.. hmm.. yeah that'd work. He fumbled at his pants, undoing the zip and palming at himself softly... Suddenly the Dean in his head who was wearing the corset had a whip.. and .. heels.. no. no, that was too much, he changed the image in his head again, Dean, corset, whip.. kneeling in front of him, Dean on his knees.. yes... yes.. much better...

Pulling himself free of his pants and taking himself in his hand, he was fully hard. He began stroking himself, gently at first and then a little harder as he used the slight leak of pre-come as lube. Dean flashing across his mind... Dean's lips.. on his...

"Mmm" Castiel froze mid groan.. shit he'd have to keep quiet. He pulled in his bottom lip and bit down on it to keep himself quiet. 8.45 am.

Panting and still biting his lip, eyes closed tight, the image of Dean, his lips wrapped around him. The added thrill of where he was doing this... He came after another few strokes.. into his hand.. then realized... shit.. he is in the fitting rooms, no tissues... no sinks or soap.. oh fuck. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, sending it to Dean. With 'You're a dick' written under it. Tucked himself in, wiping his hand on the inside of his pants... gross. He walked out of the changing rooms, blushing slightly... He walked to the clothes department and bought himself some new suit pants.. then went to the toilets again, but this time used the disabled toilets, to wash up and change his pants. Throwing the soiled ones in the bin.

As he walked out of the store, heading to work he felt like a winner.. he checked his phone again to see a new message from Dean, his face dropping in disbelief when he read it...

"I wanna see your lava... ;-)"

 

 


	7. The Round Where The Police Man Came

Dean came home, smiling. He'd finished work early because.. tonight was his choice, he'd won the round that morning and it was all up to him and he had something special planned. He'd visited several shops on the way home and was now unpacking the boot of his car. He took the bags in first, then went back and unloaded the large box from the bottom of his boot and carried it upstairs to his and Castiel's punishment room. 

He opened the box, then glanced at the instructions before assembling its contents. He stood back looking at what he had made, a devilish grin on his face. He went to the bedroom and found Castiel's yoga matt, carrying it back to the punishment room. He went back downstairs to collect the bags he had brought in and took them upstairs... He unpacked the bag and laid out what he bought for Castiel on the bed. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Castiel a text 'When you get home to go straight to the bedroom and change into the outfit that has been provided for you'

Almost instantly he received Castiel's reply 'Yes Sir. Leaving the office now' 

Dean smiled, that meant Castiel wouldn't belong. Dean grabbed his outfit and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower and change. Once ready he went back to the punishment room to finish setting up before Castiel got home... 

He heard Castiel's car pull into their drive, he heard him come through the front door and come up the stairs and going towards their bedroom. Dean took a deep breath, looking around the room checking everything was ready. 

A few minutes later Castiel walked into the room... Dean's mouth dropped open seeing him in the outfit he'd bought him "Fuck.." He smiled. He was already bulging in his pants just from the sight of Cas. He quickly recovered his composure...

He took a few steps towards Castiel, the handcuffs dangling from his hands and spoke firmly “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the punishment room. You have the right to a safe word. If you cannot think of a suitable safe word, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just told to you? With these rights in mind, can you pick a safe word?”

"Red," Said Castiel looking at Dean as though Christmas had come early.

"Good," Said Dean "Hold out your hands" Castiel obeyed and Dean cuffed him and pulled him forward by the cuffs. Dean licked a line up the side of Castiel's face and then slapped over it "You're a filthy criminal.. And you need to be punished" 

Dean pointed to the large dog crate he had set up earlier, there was a silver dog bowl in it with water in and Castiel's yoga matt so he wouldn't be kneeling on the bars. 

"Get in" Dean pushed Castiel down and Castiel crawled into the crate. Dean slamming the door and locking it behind him. He walked away from Castiel to pick up the cane on the shelf. He walked back to the crate, circling around it, letting the cane hit along the bars as he went. 

"You have been charged with being a dirty little cock slut, how do you plead?" 

"Guilty" Said Castiel from inside the crate 

"Guilty by your own admission, you will stay here while a suitable punishment is decided. You will not touch yourself. You will not speak unless to use the safe word and you will not attempt to free yourself" Dean already knew what he was going to do to Castiel, and making him wait in his 'prison' was part of the punishment. Dean left the room and set a timer countdown for ten minutes on his phone. He would leave Castiel for ten minutes.. and then the fun would begin. 

 

Dean's Outfit                         Castiel's Outfit (In a larger Size and without the heels)

  

Ten minutes later... 

Dean walked back into the punishment room, he walked over to the dog crate and opened the lock.

"Out," He said "Get on your knees and hold out your hands in front of you" 

Castiel crawled out of the crate. He knelt on the floor in front of Dean, then held up his arms. Dean unlocked one of the cuffs and removed it.   
  
"Hands behind your back slut" Dean's eyes flashed with lust as Castiel obeyed. Dean put the cuff back on Castiel's wrists, so now he was cuffed behind his back "Now, I could leave you to rot in your cage... But it occurs to me that a little cock slut like you would be up for working off your punishment. Correct?" 

"Yes Sir" Castiel nodded 

Dean stepped forward so his crotch was right in Castiel's face "I'm going to unzip my pants now and you're going to swallow whatever I give you" 

Castiel let out a breath that sounded like a whimper, Dean smirked as he looked down at his little slut, hands cuffed behind him, on his knee's in front of him.. about to eat his cock. He unzipped his pants and let his mighty erection free. He smacked it across Castiel's face, before holding it steady so his dirty slut could take it in his mouth.

Castiel couldn't move his hands, this was going to be all about the jaw action. He licked his lips and slowly leant forward in to Dean's crotch, licking the tip of his penis carefully, steadying it with this tongue before gliding his mouth down it as far as he could go, when he had as much of it as he could comfortably take in his mouth he closed his eyes and worked his tongue around it. He felt Dean's hands on his head, fingers threading through his hair.   
  
"You're a cock slut... You can do better than that I think" Dean pushed Castiel's head down further gently then stopped, moving away from him... "In fact... I think you can take much more than that" He turned away from Cas and walked to the shelf, taking off it a small round squeaky ball. He walked back to Castiel and put it in his cuffed hands behind his back, before stepping to stand in front of him again, he placed a hand under Castiel's chin and lifted it so Castiel was looking up at him

"In a moment, you're going to take a deep breath... I'm going to fuck your mouth. Since you won't be able to say your safe word, you will give two squeezes on the squeaky ball I have given you. Do it now, so we both know the agreed upon sound" Castiel squeezed the ball twice and took a deep breath, Dean nodded and slipped himself back in to Castiel's mouth, slowly he began moving his hips back and forward.. saliva forming a slick on it and helping his cock slip in and almost out of Castiel's mouth, he closed his eyes and concentrated on not fucking Castiel's mouth to hard.. And also listening out for the squeaky toy. 

He was starting to get breathy, he looked down at Cas... He could see his mouth starting to redden and his eyes were shut, he needed to finish soon. 

His voice was like gravel as he growled at Castiel "Such a filthy fucking cock slut. On your knee's letting me fuck your face, you fucking love my dick in your mouth, don't you?" 

Castiel hummed around Dean's dick... "Stop" Said Dean firmly he pulled out of Castiel's mouth and started to stroke himself almost angrily, he gave Castiel a few seconds to relax his mouth and catch his breath before ordering him to open his mouth again "And stick out your tongue" Castiel barely managed to follow Dean's command before Dean was coming on his face, across his mouth on his tongue.. "Arrrrggghhh fuck... Now close your mouth slut" Dean panted.

Dean stepped back, tucking himself back into his pants. He walked behind Castiel and un-cuffed his hands. 

"You are hereby granted a five-minute bathroom break, go clean yourself up, filthy bitch" 

 

TO BE CONTINUED................


	8. The Round With The Smooth Criminal

    

 Castiel came back from his allowed bathroom break, face washed and ready to go. Dean's bad cop act had his insides squirming, he was fucking loving it. He walked back into the punishment room to see Dean stood next to the kneeling post. Holding a collar.. and a ball gag.

"Come here" He ordered firmly. Castiel obeyed and walked towards Dean "Hold this" Dean held up the ball gag and Castiel held it. Dean placed the collar around Castiel's neck "Turn" Castiel turned and Dean fastened the collar at the back "Turn" He said around and Castiel turned to face Dean again. 

Dean hooked a finger under the collar and tugged it forward so that Castiel stumbled forward slightly Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead "Such a good little whore for me, so well behaved" 

As he pulled back he took the gag from Castiel's hands and put it in his mouth "Turn" He said again, and fastened it at the back of Cas's head "Keep still" Commended Dean his hands travelled down Castiel's neck, down the sides of his body to the panties, he pulled them slowly down Castiel's legs, Castiel's cock was hardening and he sighed through his nose.

"When I want your opinion, I'll remove the gag," Said Dean "When you are in place, I will give you the squeaky ball again" 

Castiel stepped out of the panties and Dean picked them up and tossed them to the side of the room. Pointing to the kneeling post. Dean said "Get on" 

Castiel climbed on the kneeling post, legs held up on the tiny supports at one end and arms lay out on the ones in front of him. Dean moved around him, buckling him down. Once each buckle was fastened he moved away to get the squeaky ball again and put in one of Castiel's hands. 

"Two squeezes to safe out," He said before moving away. He returned with a small stool which placed down and sat on... His face now level with Castiel's ass, for a few moments he sat still looking over his lover's body, he'd come less than ten minutes ago.. but he was by no means done. He could feel his own cock, already twitching in interest again at the site of Castiel's bare ass. 

"You have such a nice ass Castiel," He said reaching a handout and stroking Cas's bottom "I'm glad it's all mine" He smacked it "I'm going to make your ass shine red for me, I mean what kind of punishment would this be without a little... spanking"

Castiel hummed around his gag. His cock was painfully hard, Dean hadn't done this for a while.. and he knew Dean really loved it. 

Dean smacked his ass again, he closed his eyes against the sting of contact, but relished in the warm tingling it left in his cheeks, that was spreading with each smack. 

Dean was licking his lips as he delivered the final blow. The without warning or even a pause he pulled Cas's cheeks apart and tongue, first dove in. Cock twitching again as Castiel bucked slightly as the tip of Dean's tongue pressed against his hole. Dean heard the sharp intake of air from Castiel as he continued to lick and kiss as his hole. Dipping his tongue in his hole, a hand either side of Castiel's ass, holding his cheeks spread. Eventually, Dean added a finger... Pressing it deep within Castiel's heat and curling it inside him. He heard Cas's delicious throat groan... He moved his face away and added a second finger... Slowly spreading and prepping Cas's hole for himself. 

Sliding them in and out of Castiel, picking up the pace a little as his own heart rate rose. He could hear the muffled moans Cas was making and it was making him lose control... He needed him now. Standing up, and letting his fingers slip out of Castiel completely, he reached over and unbuckled Castiel's gag letting it drop to the floor. 

"I want to hear those beautiful slutty noises you keep making," he said by way of explanation "Safe word?" 

"Red" Panted Castiel desperately 

"Good" Said Dean, he'd already undone his pants, pushed the stool away and lined himself up and now slammed his rock hard dick deep into Castiel. Dean's feral grunt drowned out completely by Castiel's deep yet loud growl.

Dean was still, buried deep inside Castiel, feeling his heat all around his dick, he closed his eyes.. and wondered for a second if he could just stay here forever... 

"Fuck......" He almost whispered the words against Castiel's back having lain down over his slightly "You are so amazing, my beautiful little cock slut" His breath on Castiel's back was making Cas shiver slightly and Dean loved it. Putting his head as close to Castiel's ear as he could, his voice dropped even lower "I'm going to fuck you like the little beast you are Cas. I'm going to fill you up. I fucking love you" He pulled away before Cas could respond and began slamming into Castiel as though his life depended on his coming... 

Both men were grunting and moaning. Dean threw the occasional smack in on to Cas's butt and just hammered into him. 

Castiel was falling apart he could feel all of Dean inside him.. Dean had completely ignored Castiel's hard on, but he knew he was going to come soon, he could feel it building. 

Castiel was moaning loudly, it would be embarrassing but he couldn't bring himself to care, he could hear Dean saying all these wonderfully filthy things to him and that's all that mattered, well.. that and the hard cock ramming him, over and over, and over again... 

Deans, hips rolled to press himself as deep inside Castiel as possible "Fuuuck" he pulled back and slammed in again grunting "Are you ready babe?" Slam "I'm gonna fill you up. I want you to come, Cas. Come with me" Dean rolled his hips again.. 

Dean came first spurting bursts of his hot seed into Castiel's rosy red ass... And that was what sent Castiel over the edge... Both men were grunting sweaty sticky messes... But fuck if it hadn't been the best sex they'd had. 

Dean slowly pulled out of Cas, watching as his own come dripped out of him a bit.. he smiled. Patting Cas's ass gently "Mine" he muttered, then began unbuckling Cas from the kneeling post and helped him to his feet, he kissed him on the forehead again. Then held his hand and led him away to the bathroom

"Come on babe, let's get cleaned up" He planned to run them a bath and would then take care of Cas, sponge washing him until his red raw skin was smooth and clean and would shower him in loving words and kisses...  


	9. The Round With The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean attend a party.. Quickly get bored, but find a way to entertain themselves..

  

Having accepted the invitation of a friend to a party, Castiel and Dean find themselves dressed up and hanging around in a fancy venue... The music was slow and the only drink available was wine, Dean was bored. Castiel dragged him into the toilets and Dean locked the main door behind him, but in his haste to have some fun, he'd forgotten to check the other cubicles...

*** 

Dean froze mid thrust, panting lightly and listening... Castiel was bent over in front of him, his hands flat against the cubicle door, his beautiful ass pressed up against Dean and Deans hard dick buried deep inside it... He turned his head back to look at Dean, eyes wide with panic... Then the Mystery Man spoke again...

"Aww... Don't stop on my account.."

Castiel straightened up, Dean's cock slipping out of him and puts his hand over Dean's mouth and a finger to his lips... The Mystery Man spoke again... 

"Look I came in here like five minutes ago because this party is horse shit and I was planning on pulling a sicky and leaving, so I was hiding out in here for a while to make it look more believable... Then you two came in, huffing and puffing and creating quite a visual, I only said anything because I figured you two might start shouting out each other's names, and whilst I'm enjoying your performance... I'm not a complete asshole..."

Dean considers this for a moment, so according to this mystery man, this was all still anonymous... He looked at Castiel and to his surprise, he was grinning, he winked at Dean and removed his hand from his mouth.. 'Kinky fucker' thought Dean as Castiel bent over in front of him again.. 

The voice from across the toilets spoke again "I'll wait till you've left, I won't see who you are... But you guys have given me a rager here, personally, I vote that the show goes on.." 

Castiel seemed to agree with the mystery man and even pushed his ass against Dean's dick... Dean thought.. 'Two can play that game' He lined himself up against Castiel's hole again and pushed in slowly... Then smirked and called out 

"Alright Mystery Man, you're talking to the pitcher, I'm balls deep here... What do you want me to do?" 

Castiel's mouth dropped open for a moment as he looked at Dean in surprise, but then he grinned. 

Mystery Man had gasped. But he also seemed to recover himself quickly as he gave his first command... "Smack his ass" 

Dean slapped Castiel's ass hard and the sound reverberated around the tiled walls of the toilets... 

"Jesus" The Mystery Man's voice came as a hushed whisper as he was clearly realizing that not only had his presence been accepted but he had just been given control too... He palmed at his own throbbing erection again, thinking through his next instructions. 

"Pitcher, slow, deep thrust's. Catcher, touch yourself" 

"Yes Sir," Said Dean, Castiel remained silent, but they both obeyed. Dean rolling his hips then drawing back before pushing slowly forward again into Castiel, who had started stroking his own cock. 

"Pitcher, talk dirty to your catcher" 

Dean hesitated. He'd played Dom, he'd played Sub... But he'd never been both at the same time, it was a little weird, not to mention slightly confusing.. 'Fuck it' He thought to himself... He was going to please them both... 

"Yes Sir," He said again, before addressing Castiel "My pretty little cock slut, do I feel good inside you?" 

Castiel groaned in response. Dean smirked... 

"Do you love me fucking your tight little hole?" Castiel moaned again and Dean was pleased to hear a second groan coming from across the room, coming from the mystery man

'Damn I'm good' He thought smugly. 

***

Castiel was still stroking himself, he knew that with Dean talking to him like that he wasn't going to last much longer and for some reason, he really wanted Mystery Man to get off. He wanted to please him, and Dean. They were both Dom'ing him right now, he wanted to please his Dom's.

He was moaning and panting, his heart was racing at the thought of some stranger listening to him and Dean fuck. 

"Fuckkkkk" He moaned a little louder than he would normally "I'm close" 

"Pitcher, fuck him harder, faster. Catcher keep touching yourself. I want to hear you both come" 

Mystery Man jacked himself harder at the downright sinful words and noises coming from across the room. He wanted to hear everything.. ideally he wanted to watch, but he'd given his word he wouldn't try to see the men, and he kept his word. He wanted to reward them... 

"You guys sound so fucking hot," He Said "I wish I could come in there and watch you, I bet you look amazing, you've got me so hard right now" 

Dean came hard into Castiel's ass, grunting and panting and Castiel spilled over into his hand, releasing a string of profanities. From across the room, they could both hear Mystery Man climax as he groaned loudly. 

After a minute or so, Mystery Man had gotten his breath back and spoke to them again "Fuck that was hot. You guys are cool, you together?" 

"Yes," Said Dean, more defensively than he had intended. 

"That's cool, I figured you were. Like I said before, I'll wait till you've left to leave. I'm gonna slip my number under the door... You guys let me know if you ever wanna play again"

Dean looked at Castiel, who shrugged. They straightened up and left the cubical slowly, Mystery Man stayed in his cubical until they left. 

***

When he came out of his cubical the business card he'd ripped his name off and slipped under the door was gone...

***

 

Castiel and Dean were waiting by the front door to the building, watching the door to the toilets... A minute later a man came out, slightly pink-cheeked... 

"Oh my god" Muttered Castiel as he and Dean stared at the man. Dean's mouth had dropped open.

"You know who that is, right?" Asked Dean, looking as though he may pass out.

Castiel nodded slowly "It's..."

"Doctor Sexy... Steve Bacic" Said Dean 

"Holy shit" Smirked Castiel...

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

  
*

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

*

Steve Bacic


	10. The Round Where Castiel Safe Words Out

  

 

Dean had won that morning. Castiel had accepted his defeat with his usual grace. That is.. until he went to pick Dean up from work and saw him talking to his new work colleague. Castiel knew this man was new, there was no way he'd forget some who looked like that, working with his husband every day.   
  
Castiel had just pulled up in his car in front of Dean's office building. Dean and the attractive man were talking in the reception area. Castiel could see them very clearly as the front of the building was almost fishbowl like, with its large glass panels. Castiel turned the car off and watched, eyes narrowed, head tilted, hands still gripped on the steering wheel. He raised his eyebrows and did a little sarcastic head nod as Dean laughed at something the attractive man was saying, finding himself inventing a conversation in his head... 

Attractive man 'Oh its such a shame your married Dean, I'd love to take you out some time.. I can show my chopper.. ' (Because apparently in Castiel's head this man had suddenly become a millionaire and was only working so that he could stalk Dean.. Naturally) 

Dean throws his whole body back in laughter.. 'Oh you're so funny Mr. Attractive Man, I would love to see your chopper, my husband only drives a 1978 Lincoln Continental..' 

The attractive man reaches out to touch Dean's elbow.. 'Oh Dean, have you been working out?' Dean turns away from Castiel's view... Clearly hiding a blush 'I could give you a proper work out' 

"Blurrghh" Castiel shudders and shuts down the voice's in his head.. Ok, ok, get it together.. Sure Dean is a flirt but he wouldn't flirt with this guy... He wouldn't do that.. would he? Nah.. In the past, Castiel has dealt with his jealous nature in a very healthy and mature way...

For example, his favorite way of dealing with waitresses who made doe eyes at Dean was to loudly and pointedly say that he and his husband would like a jug of ice water, or another bottle of wine or such if he felt they still needed a little more 'back the fuck off'. He would simply scowl at them until they got uncomfortable and left. The final move, if they still didn't get the message was to give Dean a big kiss right in front of them.. tongues and all. He was sure Dean knew what he was doing, but he'd never commented, maybe he liked him being only very slightly, just a tiny bit jealous. 

The attractive man touched Dean's elbow again and Castiel was so done.. how much physical contact did this guy want.. Nope, he was done... Time for step one... He got out of the car and walked towards the double glass doors, pushing them both open to emphasize his dramatic entrance, because... well.. he is fucking fabulous right now. He walked over to Dean and the attractive man, his scowl changing to a completely ingenuine smile. 

Dean smiled at him "Hey Cas" 

Cas smiled back at him, before turning to face the other man, head falling into a tilt he had wanted to avoid but couldn't help.

Damon smiled at Cas offering him his hand "Hello I'm Dean's husband, Castiel" Said Cas squeezing Damon's hard slightly harder than he might normally 

"Hi," Said Damon "I'm Damon, It's my first day, Dean's just been showing me the ropes today"

Castiel had a flashback to a week ago when Dean had literally tied him to a tree with a rope and .. well.. you can guess the rest... He smirked and muttered under his breath, something that sounded like 'I highly doubt that' Before releasing Damon's hand and stepping back, so that he was stood right next to Dean, feeling as though he couldn't have been clearer without getting his cock out and pee'ing all over Dean.. to mark his territory.  

Dean could feel the vibes of war radiating from Castiel and smiled politely at Damon "Well, we better get going, see you Damon" 

Damon nodded "See you, nice to meet you Castiel" 

Castiel smiled as though he didn't want to rip off Damon's pretty face and turned back to walk out of the building, pushing one of the glass doors open and holding it for Dean to go through. Shooting a glance back at Damon, who was watching them leave. Castiel's little monster voice in his head saying 'Look all you like, pretty boy, but his ass belongs to me' 

Castiel followed Dean out to his car...  Feeling suddenly out of control, sure it was still technically Dean's round but fully intended to play dirty... He was going to do something he'd never done in the entire time he and Dean had been together. 

"I'll drive if you like?" Dean said

Castiel looked at him.. eye's narrowed "No thank you. Dean... Red"

Dean's face fell "Aww come on Cas.."

"Dean I am safewording out," Said Castiel pulling his own tie from his neck. This was his moment, Dean was approaching the passenger side of his car. Castiel slammed him against the side of the car and wrapped his tie around his wrists quickly.

"Mine" He growled at Dean

Dean huffed in surprise "Cas, I work here... Fine" He agreed

Castiel unwrapped his tie from Dean's wrists and opened the door for him "Didn't seem to bother you when I fucked you against your desk... Or are you worried Damon will see you?" 

Dean made a 'don't be stupid face' "Oh come on Castiel..."

"It's Sir. Actually no, I think it's Master tonight, clearly, you need a reminder of who you belong to"

"Yes... Master" Said Dean in a snarky tone. 

"If I hear that tone again Dean, I will get the belt out when we get home" 

Dean shut up instantly. 

Castiel pulled out of the car park and then asked: "Is he gay?"

Dean sighed "Bi sexual" He could lie and say Damon was straight, but if Castiel ever found out that he'd lied it would be so much worse. Castiel nodded as though Dean had confirmed his worst fears. 

"I see" 

"He's been there one day, you don't really think I'd.." 

Castiel flinched "Of course I don't think you would do anything, I trust you, Dean. But I don't know him, therefore I have no reason to trust that he will keep his sticky paws to himself" 

Dean smirked "Sticky paws?" 

"You know what I mean Dean, you are an extremely attractive man.. I don't blame him for looking... As long as that is all he does. But he needed to know, you belong to me" 

Dean smiled cheekily

"Shut up" Said Castiel, hiding his own smirk.

They got home and ate their dinner with polite conversation. Dean thought maybe the Damon issue had been forgotten... Well, that is until Castiel ordered him to strip completely.

He left the room as Dean took his clothes off and returned with a marker pen, a towel, and handcuffs. Dean held out his hands in front of him, but Castiel shakes his head. 

"Behind you" He said firmly "Turn around" Dean obeyed and Castiel cuffed his hands behind his back, Dean turned around again. 

"You belong to me," Said Castiel popping the lid of the marker "This" He started writing his own name above Dean's chest over his heart "Is mine" He moved down to below Dean's belly button "And this.." He wrote again "Is mine" then he turned Dean around and wrote a long his ass "And this... All mine" He put the lid back on the marker and stood up. 

Dropping the towel on the floor and gently throwing the marker so it landed on the table. "On your knees" 

Dean dropped on to the towel and knelt before Castiel. 

"Who do you belong to?" 

"You, Master" 

"And who is the only one permitted to touch you," Asked Castiel

"You, Master" 

"Good. You may suck my cock now" Said Castiel pulling his pants down and letting them drop to his ankle. His erection bobbing in Dean's face.

"Yes, Master" Responded Dean again before getting his mouth around Castiel's cock. 

"And Dean?" Dean looked up meeting Castiel's eyes, his pink lips still wrapped around Castiel's cock "You will swallow my come, that way when you speak to Damon in work tomorrow, you will do so with me still on your breath. Continue.." 


	11. The Round Where Dean Invent's Extreme Spanking

Dean loves spanking Castiel. Clothed or naked, with his hand or a toy.. he just fucking loves it. He loves looking at Castiel's ass shinning red for him. Feeling the glowing warmth that comes from it after a few smacks... It gets Dean so hard. He loves it almost as much as Castiel loves Dean talking dirty to him.

Dean comes home from work very excited, Castiel is the one who has the ideas.. makes up their kinky games.. but finally, Dean had thought of one and he couldn't wait to play...

"Extreme spanking?" Asked Castiel with a raised eyebrow looking at Dean  

Dean grinned "Hell yeah"

"What.. I mean.. how does that differ from a normal spanking?" Asked Castiel

"Some guy in the paper was on about this weird new sport... Extreme ironing.. Where people take photos of themselves ironing in really random and weird places.. like there was a guy diving with sharks.. and an ironing board..." 

Castiel looked at Dean like he'd gone mad "You want to go swimming with sharks?" 

"No, but that's only one example..." Dean held up a photo album "This holds thirty pictures.."

Castiel chuckled at Dean's excited grin "I take it you want to fill it?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel "Yes. That's not the only thing I'd like to fill"

Castiel's hands rise to his tie and he begins to loosen it from his neck... Giving Dean that look of 'come and get it then' before turning away from him and dropping his tie to the floor. Dean followed him, cock twitching against his pants already.

Castiel was in the living room now, heading towards the stairs... But Dean didn't feel like waiting until they got to their bedroom... He caught up to Castiel just as he'd removed his blazer jacket. Dean was right behind him, his hands on Castiel's waist making Castiel stop. Dean was breathing against his neck, Castiel could feel Dean's erection rubbing against his ass, Castiel shuddered as Dean whispered into his ear.

"Want you right here Cas" Deans hands rubbing up under his shirt as he went on "Want you right... now" He pushed Castiel down on the couch that was next to him. He undid his belt and walked up to Castiel "Face down, ass up"

Castiel gulped as he saw Dean still had the belt in his hand. Glad that Dean hadn't told him to remove his pants as the first crack of the belt hit Castiel's ass. Castiel gasped at the sting, but the look on Dean's face was everything right now... Eye's lust blown, bottom lip bit between his teeth as he looked down on Castiel.

"Fuck Cas..." He sighed "You are so hot"

Dean lashed Castiel's ass again.. Castiel breathed through the ache, he could feel his own cock swelling in interest under him.

Dean struck him again, harder than the first two blows and Castiel actually hissed this time. Dean had dropped the belt though as was unbuckling his own pants.

"Take your pants down Cas. Open yourself up for me... I need you"

Castiel obeyed, feeling the cool air sting against his aching cheeks... But the promise of being filled with Dean's beautiful cock made it worthwhile. He reached under himself after dropping his pants and fingered around his hole for a moment before pushing a single finger inside himself. Dean watching him as he began to stroke himself...

"Add another finger Cas.. open yourself up for me. I'm going to fuck you so hard in a minute" Dean promised

Castiel added another finger, groaning at the slight stretch, then after another minute and without having to be told... added a third.

"Fuck me, Dean," He said in a husky tone

Dean looked down at his red ass, his fingers still inside his hole, he nodded greedily and Castiel pulled his fingers from himself and bracing himself on his arms.. Ass still up as he presented himself to Dean...

Dean pulled Castiel's ass higher and slotted his throbbing cock head against his hole.. he pushed in with barely a pause and started fucking into Castiel hard immediately.. Then paused looking down at the belt on the floor... He reached down and picked it up..

"Safe word?" He asked

"Red" Answered Castiel panting, Castiel was bracing himself for another lash from the belt... But it never came, instead, Dean hooked the belt around his body, past his neck so it went around the top of his chest.

"Gonna ride your ass like the little cock whore you are babe, you like that?"

Castiel nearly came all over himself at Dean's words alone... "YES," He said desperately hips bucking

Dean smirked, holding one end of the belt in each hand he pulled Castiel up and began his brutal pace fucking into him again..

Both men grunting at the pure animalistic pleasure building inside them...

"Fuuuck Dean" Gasped Castiel

"You like that?" Grunted Dean still holding on to the belt tightly...

"YES YES" Shouted Castiel "HARDER"

Dean bucked into Castiel's ass with all the force he could muster, sweat dripping from his forehead as he pounded his husband's fine ass

"So... Fucking... Hot"

Dean slowed as he raised the belt Cas's neck, making sure Castiel was ok with what he wanted... Castiel nodded, eyes watering as Dean tightened the belt around his neck...

"Gonna be quick babe... Gonna fill you up with my come" He continued to pound and ram Castiel's hole as the belt tightened around Castiel's neck

Castiel was gasping against the belt but nodded to Dean to show he was ok

"I want you to come first Cas, I wanna see it.. taste it. DO IT. Do it Cas, Come for me" He could hear Castiel's gasps, the sound of his own skin slapping against Castiel... He let go of the belt suddenly as Castiel spurted out on the couch in front of him.

Dean following him over that edge into ecstasy straight away... Dean fell against his back.. panting and sweaty.. he unhooked the belt from Castiel's neck.. and kissed along it

"You are amazing babe.." He purred in his ear "You ok?"

Castiel looked back at Dean, managing a weak grin "Jesus Dean..." He panted "That was incredible, but..." He laughed... "I ruined this couch cushion..."

Dean laughed... "So that's a yes to extreme spanking then?"

Castiel smiled at him as they both moved and Dean's cock slid out of Cas' hole, which was numb now... "Definitely"

 


	12. The Round Where Castiel Is Still Angry

  

The fight had been three days ago. Castiel knew it would come up... How could it not...

Dean had asked what Cas wanted to do with the phone number of Doctor Sexy. And Cas had raised an eyebrow at him, his insecurities bubbling up inside.

"What would YOU like to do with it, Dean?" He asked 

Dean looked at him, lips pursed "I... I don't know..." 

"I think you do Dean," Said Cas angrily "Why else would you have brought it up?" 

"Why are you getting angry, you even said how hot it was?" Asked Dean frowning at him

"It was hot. But I don't want to make it a regular thing. Is that what you want Dean?" Castiel stared at him "To include others in our relationship more often?" 

"No.. I was just asking.." 

"Do you want a threesome with him? Perhaps I should just leave you and him to it?"

"Damn it Cas. I didn't say that" Dean's tone defensive 

Castiel looked at him angrily before standing up and walking to the door, he turned back to look at Dean and said "You didn't deny it either Dean"

He walked out of the room leaving Dean rolling his eyes and feeling annoyed. Castiel had slept in the spare room that night. After the party where they had allowed a third party into their kinky games, Castiel had wondered if it had been a mistake, he'd been so horny and turned on in the moment he hadn't worried about how it would feel afterward.. He knew he was a jealous person... When Damon had started working at Dean's office Castiel had been driven insane by his inner demons... He had even made several 'surprise visits' to Dean's work during his lunch breaks... Eventually, he had solved the problem and by setting Damon up with Benny... After Damon had confessed he had a thing for bigger guys, bears.  But this wasn't Damon... This was Dean's fantasy crush.. someone he'd idolized. Of course, Castiel could see that Doctor Sexy was indeed sexy.. but he wasn't as bothered about him as Dean... It had tipped the balance between them, what had happened in those toilets... Dean had gotten more from it than he had... And now he wanted even more?? 

Two nights later and Cas and Dean were walking home from drinks with friends. Tension had been building over the last two days but Dean hadn't mentioned Doctor Sexy again.. Until now... They had been passing a darkened alley and Dean had turned to Castiel.

"Cas.. we should really talk about the whole doctor sexy thing..." Dean began

Castiel turned to him "No" 

Dean stopped walking and looked at him angrily "You don't even know what I was going to say" 

Castiel didn't know what came over him but he was suddenly furious, he grabbed Dean and pushed him roughly down the alley way. Shoving him against the wall.

"Really?" He hissed "I'm not enough for you anymore?" He saw Dean wince as his head hit the wall "You get a taste of your doctor and you want more?"

"No.." Huffed Dean

Castiel grabbed at Dean's pants roughly "Don't I excite you enough anymore Dean?" His eyes blazed as Dean blinked at him and looked down to Castiel's hands on his fly... 

Castiel practically ripped Dean's pants and underwear down, he grabbed as he cock and tugged it... Feeling it swell under his grasp... He looked at Dean and he needed him, he needed control, he needed... 

"Dean" He growled at Dean who was still backed against a wall, wide-eyed... 

His teeth were suddenly on Dean's throat, grazing along his sink before he sucked a mark deep into his neck. 

Dean's eyes closed and his cock grew steadily thicker in Castiel's hand... Castiel tugged on it again.. harder than he normally would, painfully hard... 

"Cas..." Huffed Dean "You're hurting me" 

Castiel stopped immediately, stepping back blinking.. breathing hard .. What was he doing... This wasn't a scene.. this wasn't a kink. He was genuinely angry. He'd hurt Dean... 

"Shit... Dean.." He couldn't meet his eyes. 

Dean lifted a hand to Castiel's cheek and forced him to look at him.. "I didn't say stop.." 

Castiel's eyes met Dean's finally. Castiel was still breathing hard... but now Dean had given him what he needed. Reassurance, Dean was ready to accept Castiel.. all of him. Even his anger. 

Castiel's eyes fell from Dean's face back to his hard cock... He grabbed Dean roughly and spun him around pushing him back against the wall again, his own hands fumbling at his fly as he kicked Deans legs apart... He raised a hand to his mouth and allowed some saliva to dribble into it.. before wrapping his hand around himself and wetting his leaking cock before grabbing Dean's cheeks and parting them... 

Dean grunted, his face scratched against the wall as Castiel pushed roughly into him, the stretch and the burn making him hiss. Castiel began pushing in and pulling out and fucking him hard against the wall and Dean could do nothing but try to hold on. His own erection pressed against his stomach. 

Castiel was panting behind him, thrusting in and holding a hand around Dean's neck to steady himself. He came hard, groaning and resting his head on Dean's shoulder... He pulled out of Dean roughly, tucked himself in and spun Dean around again. Standing slightly to his side and jacking Dean's cock steadily, until Dean was shooting his release into the ally behind Castiel... 

"Fuck Cas..." Breathed Dean getting his breath back.. "And you think I'm losing interest in you?" 

***

The next day when Dean came home from work, he and Castiel were stood either side of their kitchen table. Cas had been off that morning... He looked at Dean, sheepishly.

"Dean... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have.." Began Castiel

"Shut up Cas" Said Dean laying a box on the table "I've had time to think about it, and I get where you were coming from, I was always more into doctor sexy than you were... But Cas... I'm a thousand times more into you... I married you... I love you. And .. I got this" He opened the box and pulled out a small safe "This safe has two keys. You will have one and I will have one" He slid Doctor Sexy's phone number across the table to Castiel "If you want to destroy that now... that's fine... But if you want too, we could keep it in here, and if we ever do text or call it or whatever.. it will be a joint decision. Okay?" 

Castiel blinked at Dean, he'd been a royal shit to him. And Dean instead of getting mad.. had tried to understand why... had gone out of his way to reassure him... He looked at the phone number on the table. 

"I'm not saying, I'll ever change my mind. But... I will think about it Dean.." He walked around the table and put the number in the safe, using one of the keys to lock it. Dean did the same with the second key. 

"Dean... I am sorry, I.. " Castiel looked at Dean "I just love you so fucking much"

Dean smiled "I love you too"  


	13. The Round With The Tainted Love

"Are you still scared of me?" 

Castiel frowned "Excuse me?" 

"Are you still scared of me? The first time you met me... I could tell, you weren't happy" Damon's eyes flashed dangerously "You were worried"

Castiel looks determinedly back at Damon "I was not scared of you"

"You were, scared I'd make a move on Dean.." Damon smirked, he looked over to the bar where Benny and Dean were ordering drinks, before turning back to face Castiel "Just so you know Castiel. I wouldn't have made a move on a married man.. Benny is great, we have fun and you know I could totally see it going somewhere.. Long term wise. So I am going to tell you this now... With no hope or agenda, I just need to say it.. you need to hear it because it feels like a secret and I don't like that... When you walked into our building, all business-like, trying to show me who's boss.. who Dean belonged too.."

Castiel's eyes widened as he realized where Damon was going with his weird little outburst... "I was jealous too. Jealous that Dean had you. Jealous of how protective of him you were. And... It was your ass I was checking out when you two left, by the way, I saw you look back... But you don't have to worry. I'm not a homewrecker and you and Dean are clearly so gone on each other... It's goals. I'd like to have, what you have... Maybe I'll get there with Benny.. one day"

Castiel could feel his pulse racing, Damon was much to close to him, whispering about checking him out and how he wanted him and not Dean. Castiel can feel himself getting hot under his shirt, he needs to escape this situation, he stands and says "Excuse me" again, but this time walks away from the table to the toilets... Feeling Damon's eyes following his movements. 

Castiel splashes some water on his face, as the door opens again.. "Damon" He sighs "What are you doing?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were alright?" Said Damon the door clicking closed behind him. 

"I'm fine" Said Castiel heart hammering in his chest

"Are you?" Pushed Damon taking a step closer "Does Dean make you happy? I know you guys have a kind of switching roles thing going on... I think that's such a shame. You deserve a well behaved Sub... You deserve someone who would do whatever you asked. Like I would. I would worship your body every night. If you would let me.." 

"You said you wouldn't make a move on a married man.. " Reminded Castiel 

"I wouldn't have... Before I saw you... And I'm not a homewrecker... I'm not trying to split you and Dean up.. I'm just saying.. If you ever needed me.. for anything.. I'd be there for you... Sir " Damon takes a step towards Castiel

Castiel can see Damon's dick hard in his pants as he pushes him away from him... This guy is so hot if I was single... I'd probably just let him take me right here... But I'm not single... I'm married... 

"No one has to know Castiel. You can make me your dirty little secret, I would accept whatever you saw fit to give me..." Said Damon reaching for Castiel once again... 

The submissive tone broke through something inside of Castiel, something that told him this was wrong.. He looks up into Damon's eyes, so pleading, begging, so submissive... 

Castiel pushes Damon into a cubical and locks the door, fumbling at his pants. Damon drops to his knees and as soon as Castiel's cock is free from his pants... Damon is swallowing down as much of it as he can, he can hear the man groaning above him and Castiel runs a hard through Damon's hair... Closing his eyes in pleasure... Damon licks up the hard length in his mouth, he feels the surprised buck he was waiting for before looking up to meet Castiel's eyes...

Pulling off Castiel's cock he sticks out his tongue, Castiel's face falling into an "Oh" of understanding...

Damon has a pierced tongue.

Castiel is moaning as Damon wraps his pretty lips around his cock again... 

"Cas?" 

Castiel freezes. Listening... 

"D..."

"CAS?"

Castiel blinks and sits up straight in bed, sweaty. 

Dean is sat up next to him "Hey...You okay?" 

Castiel looks around him, holy shit... He just totally had a sex dream about Damon. What the fuck. He looks over to Dean.

Dean tut's "You were making some serious happy noises in your sleep, who were you dreaming about?" Asked Dean 

"You" Answers Castiel way to quickly, then he looks guilty at Dean "You and Doctor Sexy" 

Dean's eyes go wide "Really?" 

Castiel's guilt at having had a sex dream about Damon made him want to give something to Dean... 

"Yes. You can text him if you want to" 

"Are you sure?" Asked Dean, eyebrow raised, Castiel nod's "Wow... Must have been a hot dream then... I was starting to feel left out listening to you" 

Castiel faked a chuckled and lay down again...  

His last thought before falling asleep an hour later... I wonder what a tongue bar feels like...  


	14. Round And A Round And A Round We Go

"Are you alright?"

Castiel flinched as Damon's hand came to rest on his own above the table. Castiel pulled his arm away quickly.

"I'm fine" He snapped

Damon shuffled along the seat to be closer to Castiel "You don't seem fine. Is everything ok with you and Dean? Did you have a fight?"

Castiel's eyes widen and he turned to look at Damon "Dean and I are perfectly fine, thank you"

"Then whats wrong, you've been off all evening"

This was all too familiar for Castiel, the bar, Dean, and Benny ordering drinks.. being left alone with Damon... Maybe he was dreaming again? He hoped so, urging himself to wake up in his mind... But he remained where he was.. Damon sat painfully close to him. Castiel could feel his pulse racing, Damon was much to close to him, questioning him about him and Dean. Castiel can feel himself getting hot under his shirt, he needs to escape this situation, he stands and says "Excuse me", and tries to walk and not run away from the table to the toilets... Feeling Damon's eyes following his movements.

Castiel stands at the sink looking in the mirror. He is pale, shaky... The door opens behind him. Damon walks in. 

"Are you alright?" He asks looking worried

"I told you I am fine" Castiel almost shouts at him

Damon raises his hands... "Hey, you looked like you were going to hurl and then ran off to the toilets... I was just making sure you weren't sick"

Castiel wipes a hand across his forehead nervously "Damon, please just leave me alone"

Damon frowns at him "If you pass out and I just left you in here, I'm going to look like a right bell end.." He takes a step closer to Castiel and adds "Let me look after you"

Alarm bells, flashing lights, sirens, and a whole mess of other warnings go off in Castiel's head "DAMON BACK THE FUCK OFF I AM FINE" He shouts

The doors behind Damon burst open and there are Benny and Dean, Damon doesn't look surprised to see them...

Damon turns to Dean, smiling... "He say's he's fine... " Benny laughs and he and Damon return to their table.

Castiel frowns at Dean "What the..?"

Dean raises a hand to stop him "I know, Cas. I know you dreamt about Damon the other night... And you know... That didn't bother me half as much as the fact you lied about it, I heard you say Damon's name in your sleep, not going to lie that shit hurt... But then to have you lie to my face about it.. and whats worse... Agree to do something I know you really don't want to do... Saying we could text doctor sexy because you felt guilty. That's fucked up. If we had gone through with that and then you'd told me you hadn't really wanted to do it... I would have felt like a complete asshole"

Castiel stared, frozen to the spot, at Dean "Dean... I didn't .."

"I know, I know you've never done anything with Damon. I know you wouldn't... But you can't lie to me Cas. I need you. I trusted you and you lied to my face so easily... I would never have told Benny and Damon about your dream if you had been honest with me. And I asked Damon to hit on you, so you knew how it felt to have people keeping secrets from you.. and maybe a little bit.. to test you.. since we are being honest"

"I'm so sorry Dean... I panicked"

Dean looked at him sadly "I know, but if we don't trust each other.. everything else will fall apart Cas. No more lies or secrets"


	15. The Round Where Castiel Isn't Punished

Dean and Castiel arrived home an hour after there talk in the toilets at the bar. Castiel was feeling really guilty and ashamed. He looked over at Dean, but Dean wasn't paying him any notice as he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket.

"Dean..?" Dean looked around at him, sad-eyed and looking slightly.. broken.

"Hmm?" 

"Are we ok?" Asked Castiel nervously Dean licked his lips "We will be. I just.. I don't know.. I'm going to take a bath.. Get my head on right"

Castiel looked crestfallen but nodded, what had he been expecting? A punishment? This wasn't a kinky game, he'd hurt Dean's feelings, maybe worse.. maybe broken his trust... He slumped on the edge of their bed, running his hands through his hair... How stupid he'd been recently... He'd almost hurt Dean after getting upset about him wanting to text doctor sexy, now he'd had a sex dream about one of Dean's co-workers.. and LIED about it.

About half an hour or so later Dean emerged from the bathroom. Castiel was lay on the bed and as he looked over to Dean his mouth dropped.. Dean was wearing.. fishnet stockings, panties, and a fishnet top... it only really covered his cock. Which he had tucked into the panties. On his face, he had a beautiful silver men's masquerade mask. 

Castiel shifted on the bed, staring at his husband. Cock already rising up from the pit of guilt it had hidden in, in interest. 

Dean looked at him "I was thinking about punishing you.. for lying. But I think I need to react to your dream first. So..with that in mind... you're going to punish me" 

Castiel frowned "Punish you for what?" 

"Clearly... If you are dreaming about other men.. I haven't been paying you enough attention" Said Dean simply   

"That's not true Dean" 

"Well... Either way. I feel like it would help if I did something to show you how much you mean to me. I bought you something today... " He walks over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a paddle... "Or if you prefer... " He reaches in again and pulls out a horse whip. 

Castiel sucks in a breath looking at the items Dean's holding out to him, but looks up at Dean "But.." 

"Please Cas," Asked Dean gently 

"Why?" 

"Because I want you to" 

"Something feels off about this Dean," Said Castiel carefully 

"It's not. I just want to remind you that I do care... And that I care more about showing you I care than punishing you because you lied. I want you to know you don't have to lie to me about stuff like that... OK?" 

Castiel looked at the paddle and the whip still held out to him... He reached forward, taking the paddle from Dean "OK Dean" 

Castiel licked his lips quickly, blood heading down to his dick as Dean lay across the bed ready and waiting for him.. and not to mention smelling.. fantastic.. some fruity little mixture he must have used in the bath. 

"No," Said Castiel suddenly dropping the paddle "This isn't right" 

Dean looked at him suddenly "What?" 

"If this was truly about me seeing you Dean... You wouldn't have chosen to wear a mask. You're hiding from me. This is.. " Castiel swallowed "This is because I hurt you.. and you don't know how to deal with it. You want to feel real pain.. and I don't want to hurt you, Dean. I can't do this until you've truly forgiven me" 

Dean pulled off the mask "There.." He said tossing it aside

"No Dean. I can't. Not like this. I hurt you, and you can't hide it or push it down inside you. You have to tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness, something that doesn't involve this" Castiel could feel he was on the verge of tears "I don't want to cause you more pain" 

Dean stood up, suddenly annoyed "This is what I want Cas. Are you really telling me no?" 

Castiel gulped "Yes. I am saying no" 


	16. The Round Where They Make Up.. Twice

  

Castiel had been on a 'fix this' mission since his and Dean's last bedroom encounter. He was determined to make Dean truly forgive him... Before they had sex. Their relationship may have been born from a deep burning desire to fuck each other... But it was much more than that now, they were married. They had a home, and whilst they had agreed they didn't want children... They were a family and Castiel was determined, with all of his heart to make Dean feel safe with him again, to rebuild the trust that he had burnt when he had lied about a stupid dream.

They hadn't done anything sexual for more than a week. But Castiel had showered Dean in love... Kisses, cuddles, watching his favorite films, cooking him his favorite meal. He had even bought them wedding bands. When they had gotten married they hadn't bought them as they couldn't afford the ones they wanted, but Castiel had been secretly saving up for them for a while and now felt like the perfect time to get them and show Dean, once again that he belonged to him.

Castiel had run Dean a hot bath, he laid out the mask Dean had worn the night he had asked Castiel to punish him, on the dresser. And his own... Black one next to it, smiling to himself. 

Dean came out of the bathroom, with just a pair of fresh black boxers on, his hair still damp. Water rolling over his perfect body... Dean froze as he spotted Castiel on one knee, on the floor in the bedroom. Unable to stop himself he laughed... 

"Er... Cas. You do know we are already married right?"

Castiel smiled "I do" 

Dean rolled his eyes, still smirking

"But.. we never did this part..." Said Castiel reaching behind himself and picking up a small box... "Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of wearing this wedding band?" 

Dean walked over to him, staring at the box "You got them?" He asked quietly 

"I did" 

"Of course I'll wear it Cas," He said reaching out to take the ring from the box but Castiel snapped it shut again, quickly... Dean frowned at him

"There is something I want to say first... We didn't write our own vows.. and I wanted to tell you... How much I love you. How much I hate that I hurt you over something so stupid... I can't promise that I won't ever mess up again Dean, but I can and I do promise to never lie to you again, no matter how small it may seem. I promise you that. And I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you happy because you make me so happy. You are my everything and I want you to know you have all of me, I won't keep anything from you. I won't hold anything back.. for as long as we both shall live" He finished with a dopey grin "I love you" 

Dean drew in a deep breath "Shit Cas" He said as he wiped his eyes that had begun to shine "I love you too" 

Castiel sighed happily before opening the small box again and passing Dean his wedding band... Dean examined its beautiful ocean waves, before looking up at Castiel.

"Where's yours?" He asked

Castiel smiled reaching behind him again "Here" He opened it and looked at the forest tree line pattern on it. They had picked rings that reminded them of each other.. Dean had picked the ocean waves ring, as it reminded of clear blue seas.. like Castiel's eyes did. And Castiel had picked the tree line one for the same reason, for Deans beautiful forest green eyes... 

They both slipped the rings on to their fingers... Dean leaning forward kissing Castiel sweetly on the lips. He took Castiel's hand an pulled him off his knee.

Castiel looked sheepishly at Dean "Do you forgive me?" 

"I do" Said Dean smiling at him 

Castiel smiled "Thank you" 

"Cas.." Dean was purring at him as he pulled him into a slightly damp hug

"Mmm?" Hummed Castiel breathing in as much of Dean as he could 

Dean's voice dropped low as he pressed his lips to Castiel's ear "I realllllllly wanna fuck you right now..." 

Castiel's cock heard that and Castiel pulled his face back from Dean to reveal a sly grin "I'm all yours" 

Dean lifted Castiel and he yelped in surprise but wrapped his legs around Dean as he carried him over to the bed and they both dropped on to it softly. Dean lay to the side of Castiel... His eyes were wide and his breathing quickened... They hadn't really touched each other for at least week... Dean was all gentle as he began undressing Castiel, pausing every now and again between removing items to give him sweet kisses. Tongues brushing against each other.. drawing lush moans from Castiel

"I missed you," He said in a hushed tone, Dean smiled 

"I missed you too" They had been together the whole week... They both knew they meant this.. being intimate. Castiel was soon naked and running his hands along Dean's stomach and down to his boxers. Gently pulling them down. Dean's body seemed to roll beautifully with the movement and the muscles under Castiel's fingers seemed to scream in joy at the contact. 

Dean rolled over, pushing Castiel down into the mattress as he went. He was now laying on top of Castiel, his knees between Castiel's crotch and he dipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth again, before pulling back and spreading Castiel's legs so he could get himself in position. He put two fingers in his own mouth as Castiel lay on the bed watching him, sucking on his own fingers, to wet them. Then lowered his hand to Castiel's ass and using his other hand spread his cheeks and found his hole...

Dean paused, fingers pressed against Cas' entrance "I really love you" 

Castiel smiled and Dean pushed his fingers inside him, eyes shining again as Castiel moaned softly beneath him. 

"I missed those little noises you make too," Said, Dean, as he began to open Castiel up for him.. "I love hearing you moaning for me" 

Castiel had been about to reply but Dean pressed into him again, deeper than before and instead of words all that came out was a moan. 

Dean looked at him hungrily "You ok babe?" He asked

Castiel knew exactly what he meant "Yeah... I'm ready" 

Dean pulled his fingers out gently and to Castiel's surprise lay down beside him.. Pushing Cas over so that he was lay on his side, with his back to Dean. 

Dean used his hands to open Cas' legs again and lined himself up behind him. Pushing gently into Castiel. Then let Castiel's leg down slowly and began rocking his hips and pushing into Cas slowly... It was a sweet, slow build. Dean pressing kisses into Castiel's back. Castiel lay in front him, with his eyes closed and humming with pleasure. 

Dean nipped at Castiel's ear "Touch yourself, babe, wanna come with you" 

Castiel's stomach twisted at the words and he took hold of his hard cock and began stroking himself to match Dean's building thrusts. They both came little more than a minute later... Dean holding on to Castiel from behind in a kind of comfortable bear hug. 

Castiel caught his breath and as Dean pulled out from inside of him he smiled and looked into his eyes "That was amazing" 

They fell asleep holding each other, not even bothering to clean up the sticky mess around them. To content to want to move apart in that moment. 

***

 

Three hours later, Dean stirred... He realized he was hard again.. Probably something to do with being pressed closely against Castiel. He raised his head.. Castiel was awake too. 

"Hey," He said softly

"Hey back," Said Castiel smiling "Is it just me, or are you happy to see me?" 

"Always am" Grinned Dean, Castiel made a move to get up but Dean held on to him "Aww. Don't go" 

"I'll literally be five seconds.. and it'll be worth it" Said Castiel he freed himself from Dean's grasp and walked over to the dresser, picking up his mask and tying it around his face 

Dean frowned at him "I thought you didn't like masks anymore?" 

"Hold up your hand Dean" Dean held up his hand, the one with the wedding band on. 

"As long as you wear that and I'm wearing this" Castiel held up his own hand with his wedding band "We can't hide from each other. Here" He added tossing Dean his mask "Besides you looked so hot wearing that" 

Castiel crawled on the bed over Dean, his hole still stretched and wet from their earlier session he lifted Deans hard cock and sunk himself down on to it... 

Dean moaning as he leans down to kiss his chest. He sat back up so he was straddling Dean and began to move slowly up and down on Dean's dick.

Suddenly he slapped him hard across the face...

"You kinky son of a bitch Cas" laughed Dean

"Don't act like you don't love it!" Said Castiel adjusting his Zorro mask...


	17. The Round Where It's Dean's Birthday

 

Castiel knows Dean does not like flying, he knows he does not like flying alone even more. So when Dean's job requires him to go on a business trip, the day before his birthday and Castiel has to work and can't go with him... He is racked with guilt. After everything that happened in the few weeks after the 'Damon dream', Castiel really wanted to be there for Dean.

So he figured he would be, he wasn't able to go on the same flight as Dean, because of his own work commitments but he could certainly take a later flight and meet Dean there... As a birthday surprise.

***

Dean was pacing his hotel room. Trying to work off the post-flight jitters. His room was beautiful, somehow he'd been upgraded from a single to a master suite, when he'd asked at the desk about it, the woman on reception had told him they must have overbooked the singles and he was the lucky one who got selected to be upgraded. Of course, the truth of the matter was that Castiel had called ahead and upgraded Dean's room and told them what to say if Dean asked.

Before Castiel left for his flight he called Dean.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean, are you at the hotel? How was your flight?"

"It was alright, yeah I'm here now. Where are you?"

Castiel packed black silk scarf into his luggage bag as he answered "At home. I wanted to check you were alright after your flight"

Dean chuckled "I'm fine, but thanks though" 

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking we could have some fun later?"

"Yeah?" Said Dean suddenly sounding interested

"So go and take a bath and I will speak to you later," Said Castiel picking his words carefully... He had promised Dean he wouldn't lie to him, and he wouldn't. But it made planning surprises rather difficult.

***

Castiel arrived at Dean's hotel almost five hours later. He walked through the hotel with a soft smile on his lips, he passed through the lobby to the bar and bought a bottle of champagne, it would be Dean's birthday in less than two hours after all. He got the elevator to the right floor and then pulled out his phone, checking the corridor was clear of other guests before calling Dean.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me" Came Dean's voice

"I think we both know that's never going to happen" Said Castiel walking slowly towards Dean's room "Did you have a bath?"

"Honestly? I fell asleep" Sighed Dean

"You won't sleep tonight now Dean," Said Castiel in fake scorn.

"I'll be fine" Said Dean "Didn't you say something about having some fun?" 

Castiel grinned "I did.. If you're interested?" 

"Always," Said, Dean, as though it was obvious 

"Would you like to know what I would do to you if I was there right now?" Asked Castiel voice low as he was stood outside the door to Dean's room

"Yea.." Castiel knocked on the door loudly "Fuck... Hang on Cas.." Said Dean grumpily, Castiel trying to keep a straight face as he waited for Dean to open the door... 

The door swung open and Dean's annoyed face melted away as he saw Castiel holding his phone to his ear, a small travel bag by one foot and a champagne bottle in his other hand, his eyes seemed to shine, in fact as his mouth cracked into a beautiful wide smile, his whole face seemed to lit up. 

He held the phone back to his ear "Hey Cas, I'm going to have to call you back... This gorgeous guy has just knocked on my door.. he must be lost.. I have to help him.." He smirked at Castiel and hung his phone... 

Castiel handed Dean the champagne "Happy Birthday" He picked up his bag and walked into the room. Dropping his phone on the seat and putting his bag on it too.. Before turning back to see Dean putting the champagne in the mini fridge... 

"You upgraded the room, didn't you?" Dean grinned at him 

Castiel looked at him "It's your birthday, you deserve the best. And to not be alone. I'm sorry I couldn't fly out with you" He said

Dean took a few steps towards Castiel "You're here now, and that's everything.." He said cupping Castiel's face in his hands and kissing him passionately before pulling away and saying "So you're here... what are you going to do to me?" 

Castiel grins before taking Dean's hand and walking him towards the bedroom.....

***

Castiel pushes Dean on to the bed and rolls in hand down over Dean's glorious body... Pushing his t-shirt up so he can get to any of Dean's skin.. He leans over Dean between his legs to kiss and lick at Dean's chest. Hands busy working on getting Dean's belt off and tossing it across the room. He works Dean's jeans off quickly and then pulls his own suit jacket off and lifts his own top over his head and tugs it off before sinking back on to Dean and he is all hands, and tongue.. trying to touch, taste.. as much of Dean as he can. He's needy when he is finally pulling down Dean's boxers and licking along Dean's hardness. He stokes it a few times in his hand and enjoys the little whimpering moans it draws from Dean... 

He stands up, off the end of the bed and takes down his own pants and underwear, after kicking off his shoes. Dean moves further back on the bed and Castiel crawls across it towards him.

"Turn over Dean" He purrs at his lover

"What?" Dean was clearly hoping for some more tongue attention on his cock, but Castiel had other plans... 

"Turn over," He said firmer, Dean obeyed and Castiel put one hand on each of Dean's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and dropping his face to kiss Dean's entrance, making him flinch under him. Castiel's cock was now painfully hard, he wanted Dean, he wanted to take him now.. and hard... But this wasn't about him... This was about making Dean feel good.. And with that thought, his tongue pressed against Dean's hole and pushed in slightly... Castiel still holding Deans ass down and spread for him, which was lucky as Dean was now squirming under him and gasping into the pillow... 

"Holy shit Cas.." He breathed.. eye's shutting, and hands sliding forward over the bed to grip the side's of the mattress, trying to keep himself steady. 

Castiel didn't reply, he just continued to tease Dean's hole with his thick, warm, wet tongue. Pressing in as far as he could with it... Soon adding a finger and beginning to open Dean's hole for him. After another ten minutes, Castiel pulled three fingers out of Dean and Dean was a mess under him... 

"Dean" Cas whispered in his ear... "I'm going to fuck you now... But I want you to wear these.." Cas had left the bed for a moment and returned with a black silk scarf and a cock ring... "I don't want you to come, Dean. Do you understand?" 

Dean looked at him confused. 

Castiel smiled "If you come while I'm fucking you.. then me having been wearing a plug since getting off the plane will have been a complete waste of time" 

"Ohhhh shittt.. Cas, Really?" Asked Dean trying to move to see it

Castiel slapped his ass playfully "Ah ah.. Not yet... I want you to get it all tonight, me inside you, and then you fill me up" 

Dean couldn't argue with that he got on all fours so Castiel could put the cock ring on his solid length. Then dropped his face into the pillow and put his arms behind his back so Castiel could tie his wrist's with the black scarf

"Beautiful," Said Castiel as he lined up behind Dean... He grabbed the scarf and pulled on it at the same time as ramming his throbbing cock deep inside Dean

"Fuck" Dean almost shouted "Yes"

"So fucking tight Dean" Purred Castiel between thrusts "You feel amazing on my cock" 

"Harder Cas" Begged Dean "Fuck me"

So Castiel fucked him, hard. Holding him up by the scarf that was wrapped around his wrists... Slamming into Dean's beautiful ass.. looking down at the curve of his back... Castiel came apart and filled Dean's ass up with his heat after only a few minutes...

He untied Dean's wrists, kissing along the red marks on them... He turned around and with a wet pop, pulled the plug from his own hole and turned to Dean...

"Now, where would you like me?" 


	18. The Round Where Castiel Faces His Past

Previously =

He untied Dean's wrists, kissing along the red marks on them... He turned around and with a wet pop, pulled the plug from his own hole and turned to Dean... "Now, where would you like me?"

***

Now... Dean looks at Castiel "On your back. Legs over my shoulders..."

He smiles as Castiel moves to get into position for him, bending slightly so that Castiel can lift his legs on to Dean's shoulders. 

Dean carefully pulls off the cock ring and lets it drop to the floor.. There will be time to clean up after... 

He Dean slips his cock into Castiel easily. He pushes slowly all the way in, deep. Castiel feels amazing around him, Dean moves slow pulling out and pushing back in, eyes never breaking contact with Cas'. He is so close from Castiel fucking him, he knows it won't take much for him to come, he also knows that Castiel has already come and this is about him taking what he wants, and he wants to relish in the feel of Castiel tight around him, his eyes blazing as though they are looking in to his very soul. 

His breathing is calm but loud, his hands caress Castiel's chest... He just wants all of him.. Forever. He wants, skin to skin.. to feel as much of Cas as he can, to love him, to hold him.. to fall asleep in his arms... He comes by surprise thinking of how much he loves the man moaning underneath him... 

Castiel smiles up at Dean, and Dean smiles right back... "Best Birthday present ever" He leans down to kiss Castiel. 

After they had a shower together, Castiel presents Dean with a box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper... 

Dean laughs as he opens the paper "This a joke Cas?" 

Castiel grins and winks at Dean... 

***

 

Dean heads out to a work meeting in the morning, feeling happy that he woke up next to Castiel but grumpy he has to work on his birthday. Cas decides he wants to go for a walk on the beach and maybe even a swim in the hotel pool. He takes his phone with him and takes a few pictures of the beach, he snaps a selfie and sends it to Dean. The beach is beautiful and the sand is golden and warm, Castiel walks barefooted along the beach for a while taking in the fresh sea air and soaking up the sun. Starting to feel hungry he heads back towards the hotel. 

Castiel freezes as he reaches the hotel restaurant, he'd planned to go in and get something from the buffet... But his eyes had been drawn to a man standing near the bar. It was his ex, Cole. Castiel's stomach twisted horribly and he tried to back out of the doorway unseen but crashed into a couple coming into the restaurant. 

"Oh I'm so sorry" He began, the couple just waves him off saying it's fine... And walked past him, he looked up.. Cole was watching him, clearly he'd heard the commotion. His ex, Cole who had been his sub almost seven years ago had, instead of safewording out of a scene, broken Castiel's arm. Dean knew all about Cole. Castiel had told him, it was one of the reasons Castiel was always reminding Dean of his safe word, making sure he wasn't pushing him too far. 

Cole looked a little lost, he clearly wasn't sure what he should do, Castiel turns to walk out again... But Cole catches up to him... 

"Castiel," He says firmly 

Castiel turns taking a deep breath "What?" 

Cole stares at him.

"I said... What?" Huffed Castiel

"Seriously? It's been seven years, I was going to say I was sorry.. but clearly, you aren't..." 

"I have nothing to be sorry for Cole" 

"You can't be serious?" Cole lowered his voice "You whipped me with a belt.." 

Castiel's chest flared in anger "You knew what I was going to do, you had a safe word and instead you attacked me and left me with a broken arm! Don't blame me because you weren't cut out to be a good sub" 

"You whipped me with a belt, and I defended myself. You are nothing more than a sadist" Said Cole turning away from Castiel and walking away. 

Dean comes back to the hotel room after his meeting to find Castiel sat out on the balcony, smoking. 

"Hey," Says Dean in surprise "What are you doing? You haven't smoked for years!" 

Castiel looks up at Dean and Dean can see his eyes are red instantly 

"What's wrong?" He asks  

"My ex is here" Sighed Castiel, Dean tensed beside him

"Which one? Cole?" Castiel nods taking another drag from his cigarette 

"Yes. And I tried to avoid him but he, he came over and started talking to me..." 

Dean's looking at Castiel's face now, searching for any sign that Cole laid a hand on him.. "What did he say? Did he hurt you?" 

"He... He called me a sadist... " Sighed Castiel sadly, "He said I'm nothing more than a sadist"

Dean looks furious "Fucking prick breaks your arm and you're the sadist? Where is he Cas, I want to talk to him" 

Castiel shrugged "I saw him in the hotel restaurant, but that was hours ago" 

Dean is fuming, he does not want to 'talk' to Cole, he wants to beat his ass into next year... but if he had said that he doubts Castiel would have told him where he was when they had spoken. Castiel looks up at Dean, a half-hearted smile on his face. 

"I'll be back," Says Dean turning around and walking away

Castiel shouts after him "Where are you going, Dean?" 

Dean just looks back at him "I'm going to find something to cheer you up" 

 

***

Castiel looks up at Dean "Its drugs... You bought drugs?" 

Dean grins "Those surfer kids aren't even subtle. So.. you in?"

Castiel raises his eyebrows, its been years since he smoked pot.. but then.. they are kinda on holiday, ok so not really... but it is Dean's birthday... "You know what... Yeah" 

"Awesome," Says Dean lighting the joint on the balcony 

 

  


	19. The Round Where Dean Has The Last Laugh

The rest of the evening had been spent, smoking weed, drinking champagne and playing strip poker.. which eventually got abandoned in favor of naked sex... Dean taking extra time to tell Castiel just how amazing he was.

The next day when they went down to breakfast together Cole was there, already seated in the dining area. Dean had never met him before, but he'd seen a picture of him once, he looked at Castiel. "Do you want me to grab us something and meet you back upstairs?"

Castiel looked towards where Cole was sat, he really didn't feel like he wanted another scene with him, he nodded at Dean, fully aware there was a chance Dean would hit Cole... And honestly not feeling like he owes it to Cole to even try and stop him. "Sure," Says Castiel "I'll start packing"

Dean walks over to the breakfast bar, mind in overdrive, he wanted to go over and kick Cole's ass... But he was on a work trip if he got into a fight and it got back to his bosses at home... He could lose his job... He realizes, too late.. that he was just stood staring at Cole as he thought of ways to get one over on the guy... Cole had seen him staring. And smiled at him.. Dean has a split second to react... Run over and punch him in his face.. or smile back... He smiles back... Fumbling with his fingers as he removes his wedding band and as he slips it into his pocket, his fingers hit the other thing in his pocket... The small baggie with the rest of the weed in it... Dean's smile grow's slightly and his eyebrow raises a bit as an idea hits him. Dean moves around the tables towards Cole's

"Hey," He says, vomiting on the inside as Cole gives him the once-over with his eyes.

"Hey back at you" Dean points to the chair across from Cole "Anyone sitting here?"

"I hope so" Smiles Cole. Dean sits, carefully feeling under the table with his foot

"So you here on business or pleasure?"

"I was here for my cousin's wedding, which was a few days ago. I'm actually leaving today, getting a cab straight after breakfast to the airport, flight home is in a few hours"

Dean nodded as his foot hit a bag under the table gently "Nice wedding?"

Cole nodded "It was alright, would have been more fun if I'd had a plus one" His sentence drips with flirtation and Dean has to suppress a shudder of disgust. He has to hurry up, Castiel will come back down if he takes to long.. He just needs the right moment...

"You didn't get any breakfast?" Questioned Cole

Dean hated himself but the cheesy line came out before he could stop it "I didn't see anything I fancied, over there"

Cole smiled "I'm going to get some more coffee, would you like one?"

Dean smiled "Sure, milk and one sugar, thanks..."

"Cole" Said Cole

"Benny" Said Dean

With Cole gone to get their drinks, Dean ducks his head under the table, sure enough, there is Cole's luggage bag... There is a tiny padlock on it, which probably means Cole isn't planning on opening it again before he is at home... Dean moves the two zips as wide apart as they will go, he pulls the little baggie from his pocket and slips the drugs into Cole's bag through the small hole, closing the gap in the zip's again quickly. Straightening up, he checks around the room, no one was paying him any notice... Cole was across the other side of the room messing with a coffee machine, with his back to Dean...

"Prick" Dean smirked as he hurried out of the dining area, he wishes he could see Cole's face when he realizes he'd been ditched.

***

Dean puts his wedding band back on before entering his and Cas' room.

Castiel looks at Dean as he enters there room looking like a naughty schoolboy...

"So.. breakfast is off then?"

Dean looks down, realizing he forgot to get him and Castiel anything to eat "Well shit"

Castiel laughs, shaking his head "You hit him, didn't you?"

Dean looks up "What? No..."

"Then ..?" Castiel tilts his head Dean smiles

"I'm sorry I forgot breakfast... I spoke to him... He is leaving today"

Castiel frowned "Well I'd be relieved but so are we..."

***

 

A few hours later walking through the airport, Dean seems on edge, excited about something, and keeps looking around him. Castiel pulls him to his side.

"What's with you?" Says Castiel as the hotel security dog passes him with a quick sniff before moving on...

"Cole," Says Dean barely containing a smile

Castiel frowns "What about him?" 

"He is about fifteen people behind us, I'm fairly sure he is meant to be getting the same plane as us," Says Dean looking behind him as the sniffer dog moves down the line... 

"What do you mean, 'meant to be'?" Asks Castiel

Dean looks at him biting his lip, but can't hide his grin, he whispers into Castiel's ear "I may have hidden the rest of the weed we had last night in his bag..."

Castiel's eyes widened and he looked from Dean to the sniffer dog, then further down the line to where Cole was stood.

"That bag he has now?" Asks Castiel, Dean nods. Castiel can't help it, he throws his head back and laughs. Dean watches him, laughing too... as they pass under the screening post and begin walking through the doors... Somewhere behind them a dog starts barking and they turn in time to see Cole being wrestled to the floor by airport security and the dog continues to bark and growl at him, scratching him below the mouth in the chaos. 

Castiel turns to Dean smiling "I knew there was a reason I married you" 

"You mean besides my charm, my good looks, and my long cock?" 

Castiel laughs again "Speaking off.. " he says thoughtfully.

Dean raises his eyebrow at Castiel "Yeah?"

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" 

Dean laughs "Not yet" 

.


	20. The Round With The Sex On A Plane

As they boarded their flight... Castiel got the attention of one of the flight attendants.

"My husband is a very nervous flyer" He said "I just wanted to ask you, you see sometimes he can have panic attacks, I just wanted to check it would be alright if, if that happens we can use the toilets, small spaces seem to calm him as he feels there is less to fall on him.. If you see what I mean, it's why we always fly first class, so there aren't so many people around him"

The flight attendant looked a Dean who had been looking nervously around the plane and nodded "Of course, if there is anything we can do to make your flight more comfortable, please let us know. I will inform the other flight attendants of your situation but I must ask you to be seated if the seatbelt lights come on and if someone needs to use the toilet that you accommodate them as soon as possible"

"Thank you so much" Smiled Castiel, winking as he passed Dean to his seat...

***

A half an hour later...

Dean's beautifully faked panic attack had been well and truly bought by the naive but very kind and friendly flight attendant and now Castiel was 'helping' Dean into the small airplane toilet and locking the door behind him.

"You're a good actor Dean" Whispered Cas, fingers already busy on Dean's pants...

Dean smiled at him "Not bad yourself"

Dean was pushed by Castiel to sit on the small sink side with his bare ass dipping into the sink...

"Fuck that's cold" Said Dean quietly

Castiel didn't reply as his mouth was already full of hard cock. Dean's little revenge plot against Cole had really turned Castiel on and he was going to say thank you to Dean by giving him the best blow job he'd ever had.

One hand cupping and massaging Dean's balls gently as the other held the base of his cock. His mouth working those feral little moans from Dean.

Castiel sucked and ran his tongue all over Dean's length. Dean's pants and moans were getting louder and Castiel realized his grasp on Dean's cock to put a hand over his mouth...

Castiel moved his head back slightly to concentrate on Dean's cock head, licking and sucking on it, while still playing with his balls.

Dean was squirming underneath him and Castiel could feel his own cock swelling in his pants... Dean's hands found Castiel's hair and his fingers ran through it gently at first but then gripping slightly as he held Castiel's head and Cas suddenly relaxed his jaw to allow Dean to thrust himself into Cas' mouth slowly...

"Mmmmhhhgggffff" Dean was moaning into Cas' palm and Cas gave his balls a little squeeze... Tipping Dean over the edge and he spilled himself into Castiel's mouth... Castiel swallowing him down easily.

Castiel wiped his mouth as he pulled off Dean's cock. Looking at Dean with a grin.

"Feeling better now?" He asked playfully

Dean smiled "Your turn?"

"We don't have time, next time. OK?" Smiled Castiel

Dean looked disappointed but nodded straightening himself up and checking his reflection in the mirror before they opened the door, and calmly walked back to their seats...

Dean suddenly didn't mind flying so much, as long as Cas was with him. 


	21. The Round With All The Prop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created from three of my own prompts mashed together (plus a side of extra smut) =) Enjoy X

Dean had had the shittest of shit days, in the history of extremely shit days...

He could not wait to get home and unwind with his husband, he knew Cas was making something nice for dinner.. or at least dessert, since he'd asked Dean to pick up some chocolate sauce and squirty cream. 

Dean walked through his front door with the shopping Castiel had asked for, as well as a pack of beers...

He walked into the kitchen... There was no sign of anything being cooked.. that should have been his first clue...

There was a note under a glass of brandy on the counter top. "Drink Me" Dean laughed and downed the drink, turning the note over he saw more writing "Bedroom, change" then he went to the fridge to put his beers and shopping in there...

He frowned as he saw a plastic bowl in the fridge of ice cubes, they were just starting to melt... But closed the fridge and went up the stairs to the bedroom. Not noticing Castiel hiding in the living room behind the door...

Dean went up the stairs and into his and Cas' bedroom... A huge grin spread across his face as his eyes fell on the silky panties that were very deliberately left in the middle of the bed... Dean picked up the panties and went to their bathroom to get a quick shower.. liking where this evening seemed to be heading...

Meanwhile, Castiel peered out from behind the living room door as Dean walked up stairs... Dean had texted him that afternoon, he'd clearly been having a bad day.. well.. not on my watch Cas had thought... He ducked under the kitchen light to avoid hitting it with his cowboy hat.. darting over to the fridge he took out the ice cubes, cream and chocolate sauce and tiptoed towards the bottom of the stairs.. when he heard Dean in the shower, he grinned and went up to their bedroom...

Dean walks out of the shower in his new silky panties to be greeted by Castiel in tiny demin shorts, an open buttoned white cotton shirt, cowboy hat and boots, with a horse whip, brandy bottle and two glasses, cream, chocolate, ice cubes, handcuffs and of course.. lube laid out on the dresser

Castiel smiles at him and says "I just have one question... What would you like to do first?"

***

Castiel doesn't remember what happened the night before, his head is pounding, his breath stinks of booze and there is lipstick all over the collar of his shirt.. which he must have passed out in.

Dean is not in bed.

Castiel's mind goes in to over drive with worry, did they have a fight? Did he go out and get drunk? Did he let some woman...

Sitting up, he looks around the floor with wide eyes.. there is bra hanging off the mirror on the dresser and pair of panties in a ball on the floor...

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Castiel almost can't look, but he has to know...

He lets out a deep breath when Dean walks into the room, looking just as rough as he feels, completely naked with bite marks and hickeys around his neck... He rubs his eyes as before looking at Cas...

"I hope you're not planning on getting up yet?" He says groggily "After last night I need like a week of sleep.. and by the way, I was right the lipstick thing was weird... I'm not doing that again.." He chuckles as he falls on to the bed next to Cas and before Cas can even respond Dean is snoring lightly...

***

Castiel lays his head down on his pillow and lets the memory of last night return to him...

Dean is wearing the lingerie, Castiel and Dean are both drunk.. probably the only reason Dean allows Cas to draw on his face with lipstick.. (He try's to get it on Dean's lips, but they are both giggling so much from all the brandy.. it goes everywhere)

Castiel is squirting cream and chocolate sauce all over Dean's beautiful body and Dean watches as Castiel then climbs above him and licks it all off as though its a map laid out for him.

Dean purring under Castiel's tongue as it slides across his body. Cold from the ice he had, had in his mouth.

"Mmm Dean you taste amazing anyway, but with a little chocolate... Fuck..." Sighed Cas as he licks some sauce from Dean's nipple, nibbling at it lightly... "So yummy"

Dean smiles at him, before laying his head back and closing his eyes...

Castiel continues to glide his tongue over Dean's wonderfully freckled skin, sliding down past his belly button and to that glorious V line that dips under the panties he is wearing. Castiel hooks a finger under the panties and pulls them down, Dean lifting his legs to help him along... Castiel scrunches them into a ball and throws them on the floor. The bra Dean had point blank refused to put on, already hanging off the dresser...

Dean's cock was hard and Castiel wasted no time in squirting some cream around the head of it before swallowing it down...

Dean sucking in a breath as Castiel's head begins to bob up and down on his dick.

"Mmmm Cas... You're soo fucking good at that. Like you were made just to suck my dick, perfect" Hummed Dean

Castiel licked over the head of Dean's cock as he pulled off it. He looked at Dean, eyes glimmering...

"Fuck me, Dean," He said "I want you, to fuck me really hard"

Dean didn't need telling twice he shifted on the bed and pushed Castiel down so he was lay under Dean, attacking his mouth with his own and kissing like it was their last day on earth. Dean's fingers tracing down Castiel's chest to his cock, he stroked it for a while before moving his hand further down to Castiel's hole.. The odd angle meaning he had to shift slightly to reach, so he started sucking marks into Cas' neck, getting lipstick on his shirt collar and leaving hickeys on Cas' neck. His fingers beginning to work his hole open.

"Mm" Huffed Cas "Lubes right there Dean"

"Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"No.. But it will be quicker with lube and I want you... Now"

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and reached for the lube. Squirting some on to his fingers before going back to work on stretching Castiel for him...

"I'm ready Dean," Cas said not long after

So Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and turned him over so he was on all fours, with his firm ass sticking up, just waiting for Dean to pound into it... And he did... He slipped his hard cock in easily and began pressing deeper and deeper until he was flush against Castiel...

"So sexy Cas... Taking all my cock" Dean pulled out suddenly nearly all the way and pushed back in again quickly.. then moving slow again.. throwing in the occasional hard thrust every now and then, making Castiel grunt beneath him... Soon he lost himself in the feel of Castiel around his cock and was pounding into him without mercy, all the while muttering sinful words about how Castiel was a little slut for him, about how his ass was made just for Dean to abuse...

Castiel was coming undone... Lost in a world of pleasure and love. Grunting and moaning and practically shouting at Dean to fuck him harder, faster, deeper, and begging, pleading.. for more...

Dean was sweating above Castiel as he came hard into his ass... Shuddering against Castiel as he slumped forward...

Dean reached under Castiel and jacked his cock, while his own was still pulsing in his ass, jacking it quickly until Castiel was spilling out into Dean's hand...

***

Dean finally rolls out of bed around noon and heads into the bathroom...

Castiel wakes again, feeling slightly better, he looks over to Dean's side of the bed again but Dean is not there, he listens and can hear that he is having a shower.

Dean, still slightly hungover, can feel the warm water waking him. He doesn't hear Castiel open the bathroom door and enter the room.. naked, he is shampooing his hair so he doesn't see Castiel sliding the shower door open quietly...

Castiel admires his lover's soapy ass for a few seconds before making his move, one hand going around Deans mouth as the other pushes him (not too hard) against the side of the shower...

He can feel Dean's face pull in to a surprised smirk under his hand... He takes his hand from Deans mouth and grabs the bottle of lube that they had decided the shower needed a few weeks ago... That had been a good idea.. he squirted some on to his hand that had been holding Dean in place...

After putting the lube back on the tiny shelf, that hand goes back over Dean's mouth...

His now lubed hand dropping down to Dean's ass, Castiel kicks gently at Dean's legs and he spreads them eagerly...

Castiel's finger finds Dean's hole and pushes in slowly, he practically growls in Dean's ear... "I love that you're such a slut for me Dean"

 

 


	22. The Round Where Castiel Is Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Taken from one of my own prompt and extended ;-) Enjoy the Gif... It took me a few mins to get over the hotness. LOL
> 
> Comments feed my soul =) Let me know what you like, and what you want to see more of..

  

"Dean, if you do that again. I'm going to bend you over this table, pull down your pants and underwear and punish you until your ass shines red. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Says Dean with that naughty twinkle in his eye as he so deliberately scraps his knife over his plate, it makes that cringe-worthy squeaking sound and Dean flicks an eyebrow up ever so slightly at Castiel.

Castiel narrows his eyes and puts his own knife and fork down on his plate. "Stand up Dean"

Dean stands and places his own knife and fork on to his plate, before looking back up at Castiel waiting...

"I want you to take your plate to the kitchen side and come back here" Dean obeys. As he returns to the table he finds Castiel is no longer there. He hears him coming back down the corridor moments later.

"Remove your belt. Now" Says Castiel calmly as he places the paddle on the table in front of Dean, Deans heart rate increased slightly at the sight of it. Dean removes his belt and Castiel hooks two fingers under either side of Dean's pants and boxers and brings them down to his ankle in one smooth motion. He reaches for the paddle before saying...

"Now bend over, palms down on the table" In that dangerously low voice that just... does things to Dean... Dean placed his hands on the table. As his dinner plate had been there a moment ago when he lays his cheek on the table it was still warm. He can hear his own breathing quicken, but he can't hear Castiel. He knew he was still stood behind him though, he could feel the presence of another body close to his own. He blinked and gasped in surprise as the first blow of the paddle struck his buttocks. A warm stinging spreading as it was drawn back again.

"You break rules so often Dean, maybe my punishments aren't really punishments at all? Maybe you need to be really punished?" Smack, another blow to Dean's rear and once again a slight surprise, he knows they're coming, but he has no idea when, Castiel doesn't keep to a rhythm, deliberately. He wants to keep Dean on edge. "Maybe.." Continues Castiel after a third smack, a little harder than the first two "Maybe, you need to be punished, and then left here to think about what you have done.. and then.." Smack "While your ass is still raw.. punished again..?" Smack...

Dean lets out a small whimper, he can see his breath fog up the table briefly. Smack. Smack. Smack. His fingers curl on the table top.

Castiel, stood behind Dean stops for a moment to take in Deans shining rear, so beautiful, all flushed red. He puts the paddle on the table next to Dean's hand... With a hand on each side of Deans waist Castiel crouches down behind him, so his face is right next to Dean's ass. He can feel Dean shuddering under his warm breath on his red raw behind... Castiel smirks to himself as he licks a streak up the red mark and then gently bites Deans bum, making he buck forward and gasp...

Then Castiel stands up, looks at Dean.. who is fully erect now. And says "Stay" adding before beginning to walk away...

"You will stay hard until I return. Or you will be punished again, still, redraw or not"

***

Ten minutes... Castiel left Dean face down against the table, cock raging at Dean to be touched, ass warm and tingling, for ten minutes... 

When Castiel walked back into the dining room he was naked as the day he was born... His hair was wild and his tongue flicked out over his lips to wet them slightly as he approached Dean... 

"Stand up Dean" 

Dean straightens, his back slightly aching from being bent over for so long..  Castiel looked down at his cock. He was still rock hard. 

"Good boy," He said "Follow me" 

Dean followed, eyes running over Castiel's body, the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he walked.. with his own erection as clear as day.

Castiel lead Dean to the bedroom... 

"I'm ready," He said as he lay on his back on the bed...

Dean's brain went into overdrive 'shit, he's been in here opening himself up for me to fuck him' He licked his lips.

"Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me hard. You may come when I say so, but don't hold back... I want you to ride me roughly..." 

Dean made a noise in his throat and climbed on to the bed above Castiel, lowering himself between his legs, using a hand to guide himself into Cas' hole. He pushed in slowly, but he needn't have been so delicate... Cas was stretched beautifully for him.

Castiel looked up at Dean "I said... Don't hold back. Get me off, Dean. NOW" 

Dean's stomach twisted with want and he pushed into Castiel hard... expecting Cas to moan... But he didn't. Dean looked at him. 

Cas smirked "You want to hear me moan for you little slut? You are going to have to do better than that" 

Dean scoffed 'challenge accepted' he thought and began fucking into Castiel hard. 

Castiel chewed the inside of his mouth, normally he'd be moaning by now, but he was holding back.. besides... Dean didn't need to know he'd already jerked off while he'd been in here alone... He wanted Dean to fuck him, hard, so hard that he would need to come... 

Dean was getting frustrated, Cas was making these tiny noises in his throat, clearly holding back... But Dean... He was already on edge.. and not allowed to come... He would either need to stop.. or come... He stopped. 

Castiel smirked and slapped his face "Fuck me, slut" 

His words nearly pushed Dean over the edge... "Shit Cas... I need..."

"Not yet Dean" 

"But..." 

"Do you want me to leave you here?" 

"No.." 

"Then stop stalling and FUCK ME" 

Dean took a deep breath and began rolling his hips into Castiel again

"Harder Dean" 

Dean bit his lips... Thinking of horrible things to stop his cock exploding inside Cas

After another five minutes, Cas could feel himself building again... He smiled 

"Such a good boy Dean, so hard for me. I'm going to .. ahhh..." He couldn't hold himself back anymore... "Fuckkkk Dean.. Come.. Come now!" 

They came together, Castiel's hot on Dean's chest and Dean's filling Castiel's ass as he groaned in relief at the release

Dean was panting and sweaty "Jesus Cas.. you trying to kill me?"  


	23. The Round In The Storm

  

Castiel had driven for the first three hours as he and Dean were going to spend the weekend at Cas' wood lodge... They stopped at services and had some dinner and then it was Dean's turn to drive... Just as the rain started. 

The wind was wild, the rain hit down hard and the visibility was next to none, Dean attempted to pull over in a safe place, but hadn't seen the slope on the side of the road...

The car slid down the steep grass slope and came to a soft bumping halt at the bottom... The wheel spun in the mud.

"Stuck" Muttered Dean slightly breathy as the panic of the slid down the hill was still wearing off "Shit... Sorry Cas" 

"Nothing to be sorry for Dean," Said Castiel reassuringly "I would have done the same thing"

Dean smiled at him "I guess we are going to have to wait here till the storm lets up"

"Yeah," Said Castiel looking around "We'll be ok here for a while.."

Dean looked at Castiel "You know.. the good thing about this car?"

"What?" Asked Castiel

"My front seats can push back and roll down.. " Dean undid his seat belt, pulled the lever to free his seat and pushed it back as far as it would go, then rolled it down a little so he was tilted back.. Then he threw Cas a mischievous grin and nodded pointedly to his own lap

"Wanna ride out the storm?" Cas looked at him, a grin spreading across his own face as he clicked on to what Dean had in mind..

"Yeah, babe..." He said as he began undoing his pants as Dean began frantically pulling down his own.. "Like you wouldn't believe.."

Having finally gotten his shoes and pants off, Cas crawled across to Deans side of the car... kneeling between his legs, slightly cramped against the steering wheel. Cas was already hard, Damn... that's hot. Thought Dean as he flashed Cas a toothy smile before Cas began to kiss up his inner thigh...

As Castiel shifted to find an easier position from which to taste Dean from, his bare ass pressed against the steering wheel and the horn beeped making both him and Dean jump.. and then laugh.. After Cas had stopped laughing he took hold of Deans hard length and kissed the tip teasingly before taking as much as he could into his mouth and letting some spit from his tongue wet along the length, to the sound of rain patting on the roof of the car and the rolling crashes of thunder outside.

"Fuuuuuuucccccccckkkkk Cas" Breathed Dean from above him... Sometimes.. kissing in the rain is just not enough. Thought Dean... But impromptu car sex in a storm... Now that's the good stuff... He closed his eyes as Cas continued to lap at him.. his hands grabbing at Dean's inner thighs. 

"Come here..." Said Dean with his hand on Castiel's neck, Castiel climbed up Dean's body carefully.   
  
Castiel pressed his hard cock against Deans as their lips met and their tongues slid into each other's mouths... Exploring each other like it was their first kiss. Castiel rolled his hip down on to Dean and Dean groaned into his mouth.. Castiel's teeth slid over Dean's tongue and he bit down gently.

Dean moved his arm and wrapped a hand around his and Cas' dick's stroking them together as Castiel continued to suck and nibble on Dean's tongue... The stubble on their chins rubbing slightly. Both men now moaning in their throats as their cocks slip through Dean's soft palm. He grips down on them slightly hard and presses them firmer together. Castiel breaks the kisses to look down and into Dean's eyes... Pupils were blown in lust, mouth slightly parted, lips shining from where Castiel had licked them as he'd pulled away.

"You are too fucking hot Dean Winchester" He purred at his husband as he lowered his head again to Dean's neck and sucked a mark into his skin, making Dean draw in a sharp breath. 

Dean's free hand reaching around Castiel to grab his ass cheek and squeeze it roughly... 

Castiel could feel it building, it keeps rising and rising as Dean strokes their dicks together. Castiel is panting against Dean's neck. Dean is groaning under him...

"Fuckkk Cas..." Dean is barely able to speak through his own quick breathing but manages to ask "Are you close?" 

"So close babe. Don't stop" Castiel sinks his teeth down on to Dean's neck again, but his doesn't bit, instead he just glides them down over Deans neck to his collarbone, before moving up again to nibble at Dean's earlobe. 

"Mmmm" Dean loves the feel of Cas' teeth over his skin... It sends him flying over the edge and he bucks up into his own hand as he spurts his come on to his palm and Castiel's stomach over him, Castiel following him over that beautiful edge and both men lay on the car seat panting and sweaty but, feeling totally satisfied...


	24. The Round With The Ladies And The Hard Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says in the title, if this doesn't sound like your thing, please skip. Leaving a comment saying you 'hate' me...it's not constructive, it's rude and cruel and will be deleted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean looked over at Castiel as they pulled up outside their destination. 

"Are you?" 

***

Dean and Castiel have been married for three years now, they've been together for nearly eight. They are both bi sexual and a few months ago when they had been stoned. They had had the conversation. 

"Do you ever miss boobs?" Castiel asked Dean giggling between puffs on his small spliff. Dean looked at him, eyes slightly off focus. 

"Sometimes, yeah. I wouldn't trade you for the world though, you know that right? And it's not like I want you to go out and get boobs" He laughed

Castiel grinned at him "Well that's good, cause I don't want boobs. But yeah sometimes I miss them"

And that was how it had started. The idea had been planted. They missed boobs. The idea of a threesome didn't sit right with Castiel though, as he pointed out. someone would be the third wheel.. and it would either leave him feeling jealous or left out... They needed .. another couple.. two ladies who like them, had.. unusual tastes when it came to sex. 

The first couple they had spoken to online, after discussing the idea for a month and finally agreeing they were both up for it. Dean making sure time and time over that Cas would really be ok with it, were two ladies named Abandon and Lilith.. But it turned out that they just wanted to watch two men.. go at it.. and so they had been ruled out. 

Then Dean had stumbled upon Meg and Pam. Both hot brunettes and basically looking for the exact same thing Cas and he were. They'd been together for a few years.. and they missed the feel of a man throwing them around. 

"They sound perfect" Castiel had agreed as he looked at the pictures they had sent Dean, Pam in a PVC mini dress with fishnet arm covers and her hair up and one of Meg with just a towel wrapped around her as she smoked a cigarette "Send them our pictures" 

   

Another two months had gone by, a few more pictures had been exchanged, rules and safe words had been discussed... Since this was there first and possibly the only time they would be meeting up, there would be no handcuffs, only scarfs for tying anyone up, there were to be no drugs, and the girls had insisted they would have a sealed bottle of wine so everyone knew it hadn't been tampered with.. it had all been handled with professionalism and everyone had agreed to the rules. They would go to the girls home as they had a bigger play room.. a fact that Dean had grumbled about for almost a week after seeing the picture of it. 

"We need a bigger house..." Said Dean "With a bigger playroom..." 

"We have the wood lodge, so we have two houses.. and playrooms," Said Castiel, which seemed to cheer Dean up "So competitive Dean" 

***

Now.

"I'm sure if you're sure. We go in there and we have fun, it doesn't change us. I still love you and you'll still love me" Said Dean feeling a fluttering of nervousness in his stomach. 

"They are probably having the same conversation in there right now," Said Cas with a grin. (Actually at that moment Pam and Meg were placing bets on who out of Cas and Dean would have the larger cock...) "It won't change us. We trust each other, we are just allowing each other to appreciate the female form again... That's all" Nodded Cas

Dean licked his lips and lent over in the car to kiss Castiel deeply "I love you" 

"I love you, Dean" Smiled Castiel "OK.. enough procrastinating. Let's go" And Castiel got out of the car. 

It was decided that the pairings would be Pam and Dean as they didn't smoke, and Meg and Castiel as they (sometimes in Cas' case) did. And tonight Castiel knew he would want a couple of cigarettes...

A half an hour later... Dean, Castiel, Pam, and Meg are all drinking wine and talking about 'The drive over here' as if they weren't all planning to get their freak on... 

"So... " Said Pam downing the last of her wine and eyeing Dean like she wanted to eat him up "Shall we show you guys the playroom?"  

Dean downed his glass and stood up. Castiel looked over at Meg... 

"What's up stud?" She asked playfully, drawing a smirk from Castiel

"I was wondering if we could have a smoke?" 

"Oh yeah, sure sugar," She said grabbing a jacket and her cigarettes off the counter side "You guys go ahead" she winked at Pam "We'll catch up" 

    

Dean followed Pam to their room as Castiel followed Meg to the back door, they glanced back to each other at the same time... Their eyes meeting and a silent understanding passing between them... They were ok with this. 

"Have fun" Said Castiel to Dean, knowing that he would appreciate the extra reassurance. Dean smiled at him and turned away again.. Eyes falling on Pam's peachy bum that was walking away down the hall, he followed her... 

She opened the door to the playroom and Dean shook his head... It was twice the size of his and Castiel's room... But decorated in a similar fashion... Red walls, toys hanging on display and a large bed... 

Pam looked at him "You like?" 

Dean gave her a grin "It's very impressive.." 

Pam tilted her head in a way that reminded Dean of Cas and walked over to him.. grabbing his crotch without warning and said "Well... Not yet... But its got potential" She said throwing an arm around Deans neck and pulling him into a kiss, he hesitated for a second before sinking into it... It was not Cas. But it was still nice. There was a softness to it, a woman's lips... He hadn't kissed a woman for years... He'd forgotten, her plump lips parted and he followed suit, tasting her tongue... He liked it, the taste of the wine on her, her soft flesh against him... It wasn't Cas... And there were was no love behind the kiss... Just lust. As they parted his eyes flicked down to her breasts, he loved Castiel but yes.. boobs are awesome, even Castiel had said he missed them.

"Hey," Said Pam quietly "It's OK... It's weird for me too"

Dean blinked and looked at her "This your first time... hard swapping?" 

"Second time... But you and Castiel are far better looking than the first guys we tried this with" She winked at him and pulled his hand, leading him towards the bed "Let's just go slow. Wait till they come back in so you can see if he is still alright with this" 

Dean smiled gratefully at her... The thought of maybe this wouldn't be a one time thing crossing his mind for the first time, If it went well.. and if Cas wanted that too, of course... He followed her to the bed and they fell on to it and began kissing again.. Dean biting her lip softly. Pam closing her eyes and making a small sound of approval in her throat... 

"You like biting?" Asked Dean 

"Is there anyone who doesn't like some gentle biting?" She asked him 

Dean smiled and kissed her again, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth a little harder... 

***

Meanwhile... 

Stubbing out his cigarette and putting it in the ashtray Meg had on the outside of the window ledge, Castiel took a deep breath

"You are very sexy Meg," He said, surprising her slightly "You and Pam. We knew you were.. the right people to try this with..."

She smiled "You too stud"

"I get.. jealous... I don't know how I will be when we get in there and I see Dean with Pam. So I just wanted to tell you..."

"I get it," Said Meg "Trust me, I'm the same. If someone flirts with Pam.." She sighed "But we have tried this once before and we both enjoyed it.." She took a step towards Castiel and lowered her voice to just above a whisper "Sometimes ya just need a big dick filling you up.." She raised her eyebrow "Ya know?" 

Castiel could feel the effect of her words in his pants.. then he thought of Dean's dick, how beautifully it filled him and smiled "I do know"

Castiel raised a hand to her hair, long hair to tug on.. something he hadn't even realized he missed... He got a hand full and pulled her head back gently before crashing their lips together.. He could smell her perfume, it was so feminine... So not Dean, but it wasn't bad... In fact... He felt a kind of power that he hadn't felt for years... With Dean... They were so evenly matched.. which was great for a relationship... But with Meg.. and her smaller stature he realized he had the power again... He could lift her up and.. and... 

"Ugh" He moaned into her mouth

"Wow" Meg pulled away from him "Easy tiger... We have to go inside if you want to move some furniture around" 

She opened the back door again and they went inside... 

 

Castiel and Meg walked back into the living, through the hallway, and to the playroom... Castiel paused for a split second in the doorway... Dean was kissing Pam on the bed... Something flared in his stomach... But it wasn't jealousy, it was arousal.. intense arousal.. flaring up from his groin and filling him up inside with a heat that claimed his very soul, the man he loved.. kissing a woman.. and he loved it... He felt Meg watching him and turned to him smiling. 

"I think we are going to be just fine" 

Dean looked up at Castiel's words... His lips were kiss swollen and his pants were bulging. Castiel walked over to the bed... He lowered his face.. not towards Dean.. towards Pam... She was momentarily surprised when he placed a soft kiss on her lips... 

"Treat him good," He said in a firm tone before winking at her and walking back to Meg, without even a glance at Dean. Dean was fine. Castiel was fine. This was going to be fine.. no.. this was going to be amazing... 

Meg was looking at Castiel as he walked back over to her, removing his coat as he walked toward her... He hung it over the door and then picked Meg up, she was so light.. He sat her on the edge of the small table and ran his fingers up her leg.. under her dress slightly, kissing her again.. Tongues meeting with electricity and lust. 

Meg pushed his shoulders lightly... He pulled away, looking at her... 

"The beds been claimed," She said with a smirk to Pam and Dean who had gone back to necking on the bed "I have a big sheepskin rug, in the cupboard here... I like the feel of..." She jumped off the cupboard and opened the door to it, pulling out a fluffy white rug and dropping it on to the floor. Then holding Castiel's eye contact in a very seductive manner she pulled off her little black dress to reveal matching black panties and bra.. then she lay down on her back and Castiel was powerless... He pulled his t-shirt over his head and put in on the cupboard before sinking down on to the floor and sliding his hands down her silk stockings and her thighs... 

 

Dean had paused when Castiel had kissed Pam... He'd been so surprised at just how OK Cas seemed to be... So.. relieved. He really wanted Cas to enjoy this.. and from what Dean could see... He was enjoying it. Dean felt.. oddly proud of him. The jealous Castiel who had reacted so badly to meeting Damon for the first time... seemed like a distant memory... Maybe it was because Damon was a man... Maybe it was because Damon had been single... And Pam and Meg were a couple... They weren't a threat... Either way, Castiel was enjoying himself and knowing that allowed Dean to relax back into the moment and he sank his lips back on to Pam's. After a few minutes, Dean looked up, checking on Cas and Meg, seeing Cas on the floor above Meg, running his hands over her, seeing Cas... In control... Shit.. if that didn't make him even harder... He looked down at Pam... 

"You wanna lose the dress?" He asked in a husky voice

"Only if you lose the top," She said 

"Of course" Dean pulled his own top off a dropped it over the side of the bed.. and then tugged at the zip on Pam's dress... A zip that went right from her breasts down to the bottom of the dress and it parted, she lifted her hips as Dean pulled the material from under her and dropped it along the edge of the bed where he'd discarded his own top... 

"Fuck" He whispered as he took in the curves of her body... Her breasts were plump and her black bra was sexy as fuck. He lowered himself on her licking a line up from her belly button, she squirmed under his tongue "Do you like being tied up?"

She smiled "There's a silk scarf under the pillow" 

Dean reached for it immediately "Safe word?" 

"Gold," She said with no intention of stopping this beautiful man from doing anything he wanted with her

"Good" He slipped off the bed and tied her wrists above her head and then to the bedpost... "Not too tight?"

"It's fine" She assured him as he sank back on to the bed and pushed her bra up freeing one of her breasts... Her pert nipple sticking out for him to taste... He lapped at it, enjoying her hums of pleasure, before taking it between his teeth and nibbling it lightly as she gasped. 

 

Meanwhile... Castiel was worshipping Meg's body, kissing over every exposed inch of flesh.. squeezing her breasts between his large hands. Running them down her smooth milky skin and over those tiny black panties that he just loved too much to take off yet, his fingers curling over her thighs and teasing running a single finger between her legs, making her legs shake with want...

He smiled looking for the first time back over his shoulder at the bed where Pam and Dean were, Dean kissing and licking at Pam's nipples like he'd never seen nipples before and they were suddenly his favorite thing. Dean was ok. Castiel was ok. Castiel was better than ok... He wanted more... He wanted Dean to have more... He wanted everything... He wanted to fuck Meg senseless and then go home and curl up in Dean's arms... 

He looked down at Meg again, so beautiful, so curvy and smooth... He spoke loud enough for Dean to hear... A kinda of.. 'If anyone objects.. say so now' 

"I want to fuck you now" Meg smiled a glint in her eyes, as something hit Castiel on the back of the head, he turned frowning to see the condom Dean had tossed him from the bed... There couldn't have been a clearer.. 'go for it' than that, he looked back to Dean and Pam and Dean gave him a tiny nod. 

"Thank you," Castiel said looking his husband in the eyes "I love you Dean" 

Dean smiled "I love you" 

Meg laughed "You two are too cute" 

Castiel turned to her sharply "Cute?" 

"Hot," She said quickly 

"That's better," Said Castiel as he pulled his belt from his pants, condom between his teeth now, looking down on Meg as he pulled his pants down... shifting slightly to tug them off...

 

Dean looked down at Pam, the second condom he'd pulled out still in his hand.

"My hands are a little tired, you're gonna have to put that on yourself," She said playfully

Dean grinned, a wide toothy grin as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants and underwear off hastily. Ripping the condom wrapper carefully between his teeth and slipping it down along his hard cock... He pulled at Pam's lacy panties. 

"These are hot, but... I need them off now" 

Pam nodded... She knew Dean was checking over and over that everything he was doing was OK, that she was still into it... And she was... He could feel the warm wetness between her legs as he traced a finger over her pussy. He licked his lips. 

"Fuckkk " He murmured as he dipped it into her gently, she squirmed under him, eyes closing as he pushed a finger deeper inside her... 

She moaned. 

 

Castiel was suited up as he lowered himself down on to Meg, rubbing the head of his cock on her clit before sliding easily into her wet heat... He pushed in slowly, but deep and her head lent back as she groaned... He lowered his head and licked her neck as he began thrusting into her slowly... 

As her groans began to fill the air his lust for her grew and he was moaning to... It wasn't like fucking Dean, he loved Dean.. this was purely about the sex, there were no feelings there, he liked Meg sure, she was nice and very pretty but there was no more emotion to it than that, they were for all intensive purposes using each other.. to get off. To try something again, that they didn't have with there respective partners... Castiel new, he ever was going to do this again. He would be much rougher with her, he knew she could take it.. the playroom alone was enough to tell him these girls liked the kinky stuff that he and Dean were in to... But for now... He was just enjoying the feeling of being with a woman, the feeling of a tight pussy on his cock, the feel of those glorious breasts in his hands.

"You are so tight..." He purred quietly "So wet" 

Meg moaned again and pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts "Harder" She begged 

Castiel pushed into her.. hard. She gasped. It was a wonderful sound.. a woman moaning under him... 

He began to thrust at a quicker pace.. feeling it like a fire inside him, it began as a welling of pressure deep within, followed by a tingling that radiates out from Castiel's scrotum. As the orgasm builds within him.. he is panting, Meg is moaning and gasping, he is pushing in, harder and deeper with each thrust and something almost like electricity is shooting through much of his body all over.

He cried out as his ejaculation spurts, in thick, ropy, satisfying spurts. As his full-body clenching relaxes and begins to subside, he realize's he can no longer hear properly, and his vision is a little hazy. He is looking down at Meg as she is whimpering beneath him, her legs shaking as she too reaches her orgasm... Her face is a mixture of pleasure and need... She flinches forward, her nails digging into Castiel's back.. clawing down it... 

"Fuck" She cry's out.. "fuck...yeahh" 

He kisses her one last time, before slipping his cock out of her and pulling the condom off, tying it. Meg still panting on the floor, legs wide around him... 

He looks at her "You OK?" 

"Ha," She chuckles breathlessly "Oh yeah... I'm good.." She says sitting up... She takes the condom from Castiel "I'll get rid of that... Then I don't know about you.. but I could use another smoke, let them two finish up in peace?" She adds with a nod to the bed where Dean and Pam are still going at it. 

"Sounds good," Castiel says grabbing his top and boxers and putting them on quickly. 

Meg walks from the room in just a bra.. appearing again after a few moments in a silky nightie and condom free. 

***

Dean pulls his finger out of Pam's warmth and touches the tip of it to his tongue. Pam's eyes widening as she watches him... 

"So sweet," He says to her... 

He returns his hand to between her legs, and pushes two thick fingers in.. Maybe it was a habit, feeling like he wanted to stretch her open for him, he knew it wasn't really needed... But he was enjoying it anyway, and Pam clearly didn't mind... Those dirty noises she was making... So hot... And the wet sounds from between her legs was making his pulse race... 

He can't wait anymore he pulls his fingers out and sinks down on to Pam, rubbing his cock over her pussy. He reaches above her.. unties the silk scarf and frees her wrists as she grabs his dick straight away and guides it into her hole. Her legs raise as he starts to bounce in and out of her urgently, he can hear Cas and Meg moaning across the room and he needs it.. he needs his release.. and he wants Pam to get hers too. 

He lifts her legs higher holding them in place with his arms and starts pounding down into her.. he wants it.. she wants it... They need it... 

He doesn't notice Meg and Castiel leaving the room... He is sweaty and his arms are aching slightly and Pam?? Well, she keeps saying harder.. as if he is holding out on her! 

Another few minutes, of hard, feral fucking.. thrusting deep and hard until she is crying out.. and he comes... His chest is heaving, his brow is sweat damp, his hips are numb but his dick.. well.. if it could be.. it would be smiling right now... 

 


	25. The Round Where Castiel Invents Face Fuck Friday's

Dean wakes up to a cock slapping his face. Castiel is above him, one knee on either side of Dean's neck...

"I'm ready to take what I want from you" Smiled Castiel as Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes... Castiel allowed Dean little more than a few seconds to wake up before pushing himself into Dean's mouth "You love that you're just a little fuck toy for me, don't you Dean?"

Castiel inhales deeply as Dean swallows on his cock. Castiel grabs the pillows from his side of the bed and Dean getting the idea lifts his head so Castiel can lay them under it. Lifting the position of Deans head and throat so that Castiel didn't have to bend his hard cock into such an awkward downwards position. He smirked down at Dean, his little fuck toy.

Dean spends some time purely devoted to the head of Castiel's cock, licking and sucking at it. He place's one hand on the base of Cas' dick and the other on his balls. He give's them a gentle tug, and massage's Cas' perineum with two fingers... Drawing a sinful moan from Castiel. Dean looked up at Castiel, lips still wrapped around him. He can see Castiel's face, his eyes are closed.. a hand grips the back of Dean's head holding him still as he licks up the shaft of Cas' cock. Castiel opens his eyes suddenly and looks down at Dean...

Dean made a sound in his throat as Castiel gripped his neck and held his head still. Rolling his hips slightly and his cock in and out of Dean's wet mouth. Castiel begins with slow thrusts into Dean's face as he try's to keep control of the intensity.

Dean opens his mouth as wide as it will go, relaxing his jaw and breathing through his nose. He is a master of breathing without gagging while he does this, allowing Castiel to pick up the pace and begin to fuck into his mouth.

He is able to gauge the pleasure he is giving by Cas' face. Castiel's eyes roll back into his head and he emits animalistic groans of delight.

"So good Dean" He praises Dean, his voice shaking a little "I love fucking your mouth... It feels incredible"

Castiel is squeezing a little harder on Dean's throat. Dean's face is slightly pink with his pretty flushed cheeks. Castiel can see his eyes watering slightly. But Dean winks at him. So Castiel goes for gold, he thrusts harder into Dean's slick lips and mouth as one hand still grips his throat.. the other that was holding the back of Dean's head fly's to the wall as Castiel needs to steady himself. He can feel himself building, that spark lighting inside and spreading like wildfire.

"Fuck Dean" He groans "Fuck... I'm close... Don't move!" He thrusts deeper.. hitting the back of Dean's throat.

Dean can't respond so he just concentrates on keeping still for Castiel.

"You ready to swallow me down babe, gonna come" Its barely a warning as Castiel is cumming down Dean's throat before the words are even out... His hips slow as he rides Dean's face through his climax. Dean swallowing all of Castiel's sex down.

"Shit... That.. was.. amazing! Dean, face fuck Friday... Mmm, I could get used to that" Breathed Castiel moving back and pulling out from Dean's mouth. Dean's jaw closing and relaxing instantly...

"You're especially gorgeous when I'm looking up at you from between your legs" Said Dean as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand

Castiel smiled down at him "Later I'm going to hold you down and push your face into the floor as I fuck you from behind"

"Stop saying such cute things" Chuckled Dean  


	26. The Round Where The Boys Get Wet

The rain had been brutal. Hard heavy drops soaking into Cas and Dean's clothes. The wind was fierce attacking their faces and sending a chill to their cores. It was freezing and they were both drenched as they reached their front door...

Castiel unlocked the door and they spilled through it, both shivering from the cold.

"Go turn the heating on" Said Dean as he walked towards the bathroom kicking off his shoes in the hall. Leaving wet sock footprints on the wooden floor as he walked away from Castiel.

Cas kicked off his own shoes beside Deans and pulled off his soggy trench coat hanging it up near the radiator before heading to turn the heating on.

Dean reaches the bathroom and, puts the plug in the plug hole before he turns the hot water on in their huge tub.. pouring a hearty helping of bath foam into the tub as the hot water splashes down. He walks back into the bedroom to find Castiel pulling his sodden shirt off... Dean walks over to him and helps him free his arms that are sticking slightly... Placing a kiss between Castiel's shoulder blades. Castiel is shaking slightly from the cold and Dean wraps his arms around his waist hugging him to his own body as he slides his hands down Cas' torso to his pants.. unbuckling the belt and sliding Cas' pants off with two thumbs hooked under each side of his waistband. Gliding down his legs slowly and pausing in a squat behind Cas so he can balance as Cas lifts each leg, allowing Dean to pull the pants off each foot. Leaving Castiel in just his boxers which were the only item of clothing not rain-soaked...    
  
Castiel turned around as Dean rose back up to his feet... Dean's eyes devouring every inch of Cas's body as he rose. Castiel leaned forward, a tongue extending from between his lips and Dean caught it between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth and massaging it with own tongue. Castiel hummed into Dean's mouth. 

As they broke apart Castiel started slowly unbuttoning Dean's shirt. Never breaking eye contact with Dean... Silently eye-fucking the shit out of each other.. Dean's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip and he bit down on it softly under Cas's intense stare and Cas tilted his head to the side a fraction, eyes narrowing. Dean knew that Cas loved it when Dean bit his lip... 

Castiel pulled Dean's shirt apart roughly exposing Dean's beautiful body, before attacking those lips again.. Tongues mixing in their mouths as they joined in the heat of lightly panted breaths. Castiel pulled away, biting down on Dean's bottom lip as he had done himself, and dragging his teeth over it... 

"Hurry up or I'll start without you," He said smugly as he turned and walked towards the bathroom... 

Dean took a second to appreciate how Castiel could still make his heart beat wildly in his chest in excitement, before hurrying to pull his pants and socks off.. 

  

When Dean reached the bathroom Castiel was already in the hot water, completely nude with the steam rising around him. 

Dean was already hard from them stripping each other of their rain-soaked clothes but the sight only intensified his need, cock swelling, and hardening even more. 

Dean slips his boxers down, relishing in Castiel's smile as his cock bobs free and he steps out of them and towards the tub... Cas lifts a leg on to the side of the tub so there is room for Dean to get in.. He climbs in and settles himself between Cas's legs... Which wrap around his waist and the water sloshes slightly over the side of the bath as Dean lays his head back on Cas' shoulder. Castiel takes the large soft sponge of the side and dips it into the warm water before rubbing it down Dean's chest and pressing his lips to Dean's ear kissing and nibbling at the lobe. 

Pausing to add a luxurious body scrub to the sponge and to pour some scented bath oils into the water. Gently exfoliating Dean's chest yielding smooth little groans from Dean. Castiel uses his free hand to trace over the softer skin, shadowing the area's he has scrubbed with the sponge. 

"You are so sexy Dean" He purrs into his ear "I love you so much..." 

Dean smiles with his eyes closed enjoying Cas taking care of him "I love you too, babe" 

Soon the sponge is forgotten and Castiel is reaching down to Dean's dick and stroking it softly under the water... 

Dean's breathing is soo arousing and Castiel's heart rate is steadily increasing as he looks down Dean's glorious body to where his own hand is pleasing his husband... Dean can feel Cas' cock against his back and he wants it... He wants it sooo badly... He pulls Cas' hand off him and turns over in the tub, splashing Cas with warm water as he turns and settles again this time on his knees facing Cas... More water spilling over the edge of the bath... But neither of them notice as they take each other's sex' in their hands and begin to stroke each other... 

Dean licking excess water dripping off Cas jawline and neck, before finding his mouth again and claiming it with sweet deep kisses... Exploring Castiel's mouth as he grips his cock between his hand... The water is moving with them in seeming encouragement. Panting into his mouth as Castiel brings Dean towards that easy high.

Both men reach that mountain high and slip over the edge together... Panting and kissing... 

Dean lays his head to Cas's shoulder and breaths through his orgasm, Cas biting gently on the side of Dean's exposed neck and then pressing his lips over the same spot in soothing, loving kisses... 


	27. The Round In The Good Place

  

Finding a new kinky place to fuck was becoming increasingly challenging... 

When Dean had suggested the old church, Castiel had laughed thinking he was joking... 

"We might burst in to flame" He chuckled looking at Dean, Dean smiled...

"Yeah... It would be super hot... " Sighed Dean "I'd be the secretly gay priest and you'd be one of my flock.. coming to confession having a homosexual attraction to men.."

Dean seemed to lose himself in the fantasy and his words trailed off... But the bulge in his pants had been enough to convince Castiel... 

"You've given this some thought" He laughed... "Alright... How about Saturday?" 

Dean's eyes lit up "Fuck yeah" 

***

Castiel entered the church... He was to meet Dean here... To get into their 'roles'. He knew that the church had been empty for nearly two months. The had been issues with the roof leaking and it was closed until the church could afford to get it repaired. 

Dean was already here. In the confessional... He could hear footsteps approaching from outside the tiny room he was sat in.. For a split second, he wondered what his excuse for being here could be if it was anyone other than Cas outside the confessionals. 

"Forgive me father, for I'm about to sin..." Said Castiel with a smirk unzipping his pants and holding them up as he opened the confessional door and slipped inside the small room where Dean was sat. Dean standing up quickly and pulling Cas into the tiny room. The door slamming closed behind Cas and Dean.

Dean's eyes were lit with excitement, he grabbed Castiel by the throat and slammed him against the wooden wall "You desire a man's touch?" 

"I do, Father" Smirked Castiel trembling slightly under Dean's grasp. 

"You need to be shown.." Dean rolled his hips forward against Castiel's crotch "In-depth... The error of your ways"

Dean's hands were in his pants, pulling them down and letting them drop to his ankles "The lord, has told me to purify you, he will clean your soul of these impure thoughts.. through me.."

Castiel's breath caught as Dean yanked his pants down, and spun him around.. Cas could hear Dean spitting into his own hand... He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow. Dean was pressing against him without even stretching him... 

He pushed against Castiel's hole, his cock head popping inside of Castiel... Dean groaned, Castiel hissed. Dean paused for a moment to let Castiel relax around him. 

Dean began to move and pushed in deeper, very slowly until he was flush against Castiel's firm ass. He slapped it. Making Castiel jump slightly. 

"Do not resist" He said "Let God love you" 

Castiel blinked "I want God to love me," He said not really sure what Dean wanted him to say... But Dean seemed happy enough with that and began moving, rolling himself in circles, before pulling almost all the way out... He grabbed the collar of Castiel's shirt and pulled him up.. whispering into his ear... 

"Beg me to fuck you harder" 

"Harder" 

"That doesn't sound like begging to me" 

"Fuck me harder, please Dean" 

"Father" Dean said "Or better yet... Daddy. You don't want God to smite your ass do you?" 

Castiel was struggling to keep a straight face "No... Daddy" 

Dean full, on growled behind him "Good. I'm going to fuck you, hard, cleanse your body with my cock, baptize you with my own brand of holy water..." 

Castiel squeezed his lips together to hold in a laugh.. closing his eyes as Dean's thick cock pounded into him again.. 

"Feels so good.. to be bad... Father.." Pants Castiel trying to stay somewhat in character for Dean, even if he found it hilarious.

"The devil will tempt you.. with thoughts of great big cocks.. filling you up... As mine is now. He'll try and tempt you with juicy cocks, you'll want to suck on them.. you'll feel it inside you. Your desires.. building... you'll imagine the touching, licking, kissing every inch of a lover... It will build and build..." 

Castiel is suddenly groaning.. the situation may be comical... But Dean knows exactly what to say to get him going and his words are filling Castiel up.. the ache in his groin growing with each word or thrust. 

Dean was loving every minute of it, playing out his kinky fantasy.. with Cas. He was hot as hell and it didn't matter that they had no toys or lubes.. this was easily one of the naughtiest things they'd ever done... 

He was pounding into Castiel, rock hard and aching... Castiel was grunting and groaning at each thrust, Dean was swearing.. to add to the naughtiness... 

"Fuck your ass is incredible," Says Dean as he rams into Cas again.. "I would love to sin with you again.. Maybe sin all over your pretty little face"

"Jesus" Mutters Castiel listening to Dean talking pure filth to him

"Don't take the lords name in vein," Says Dean smacking Castiel's ass, leaving a red hand mark across his cheek 

Castiel is biting his lip... Why is it that the only word that keeps coming to mind now is 'Jesus'? Maybe he wanted another spank..? Fuck it, he thought... 

"JESUS CHRIST" He shouts.. letting himself go completely... lose control completely... Dean wanted him to beg? Fine! "FUCK ME HARDER... FATHER" 

Dean's fingers clench on Castiel's hips, that's going to leave a mark... but fuck if either of them could care right now... 

"HARDER" Demanded Cas again and Dean grunted, slamming, thrusting, pounding, hammering into Castiel's hole with all the force he could muster..   
  
Castiel was panting, dizzy... "I'm going to come..." 

"Do it" Ordered Dean.. the words alone sending Castiel into a spiraling orgasm... He jerked forward... Dean suddenly and a little painfully pulling out of his ass. Spinning Castiel round 

"On your knees" He commanded

Cas knelt, still catching his breath... Dean's hand jerking his own cock wildly before he came hard... All over Castiel's face... Letting his head drop back on his shoulders as he came down from his high... 

After a few moments, he looked down at Castiel and with his very best Jim Carey impression declared "I have exercised the Demons.. " and then lets his head drop back again laughing, as Castiel rolls his eyes and shakes his head, trying to fight the smile on his face.. and failing... 

 

***

Three days later the church received an anonymous donation and was able to afford the roof repairs... 


	28. The Round Where Castiel Excels At Arousing The Senses

Castiel had felt slightly awkward at first... It felt a bit like acting, and he usually left the dirty talk to Dean... 

 

But as he looked down on Dean now.. rope bound and blindfolded... He didn't feel silly anymore... He felt in control. Powerful. 

He took his blue tooth headphones and walked over to Dean. Who was sat waiting. 

"Dean, I'm going to put something in your ears, you're going to listen to it... If you need to stop, you can safeword out. I'm not going to leave the room"

"OK" Said Dean frowning slightly in confusion. 

Castiel put the headphones in Dean's ears, he clicked play on his phone and watched as Dean's face twisted into a smile as the track began to play... 

Dean was in the dark.. blindfolded and tied to a chair... He heard Cas and felt something pressed gently into each ear. Suddenly his ears were filled with his husbands best 'Master' voice... 

_"Hello, Dean... I made this recording for you, while you were working... I'm going to make you come.. without even touching you. Are you ready? Relax... Just picture us... alone... you've just come in from work... I've wrestled you to the ground, I've stripped you down, I've tied you up, and blindfolded you... And this is just the beginning... I want to try something new with you... I want to try arousing you, by arousing your senses.. this is me getting into your head.. reaching past our visual attraction to your soul... I want to raise you to a new high... You will feel things as this plays... Take a deep breath... Lets begin.."_

Castiel had been checking his watch, watching the seconds tick away... It was time to begin... He picked up the ice... First.. Cold. 

He walked over to Dean, holding an ice cube between his fingers... Dean was already semi-hard, Castiel smiled. He lent over Dean slightly breathing against Dean's neck deliberately harder than he needed to, to ensure Dean could feel his breath on him.. Dean shuddered slightly... Castiel let a few drops of the melting ice cube fall on to Dean's stomach... Dean drew in a sharp breath... Castiel lowered the ice cube to Dean's left nipple... Gliding it over the stub gently and enjoying the way Dean shivered under it... His cock twitching... 

_"You're naked.. you're completely in my control.. and I'm watching every little reaction your body makes to what I'm doing..."_

Castiel continued teasing Dean's left nipple with the ice cube.. it was melting against Dean's hot flesh.. leaving tempting trails of water leading down to Dean's groin that Castiel had to will himself to ignore... 

_"I'm watching each little breath you take... I'm watching your cock twitching, I'm memorizing every line, curve, and dip of your body... You are so incredibly sexy, so tempting... When I fuck you, I feel like the luckiest man in the world... How did I end up with you... You are perfect... Such a good little cock slut for me..."_

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing... This was sooo frecking hot... He was hard now. He strained slightly against his rope ties... He wanted to touch himself. Or better yet he wanted Cas to... He wondered if he would... 

Castiel dried his fingers on the hand towel on the small table he'd set up after blindfolding Dean... He pulled a match from the tiny matchbox and lit it near Dean.. hoping that Dean would smell it... He lit the candle and let it burn for a moment so there was some liquid wax melting along the top... 

_"I love your mouth around me, Dean... I love having my mouth around you.. teasing your beautiful dick until you can't take it anymore and your begging for me... I love rolling my tongue over your skin.. tasting every inch of your flesh.. biting your neck.. marking you up, because you belong to me, and I want the whole world to know it... That you are mine... And I'm yours. I belong to you in every way.. as you belong to me now. As I look down at you now.. your cock.. your lips.. your body.. its all mine..."_

Castiel turned away from the table carrying the candle in his hand, carefully letting the wax drip down the side.. drip, drip, down.. on to Dean's right nipple... Dean aching against his ropes in surprise... Castiel smiled... He was hard... But seeing Dean like this was everything.. the wax was dripping from the candle down Dean's torso.. hardening along his stomach in lines... 

_"You can't see how you look at me during sex... you're like a piece of art.. a beautiful painting that only I get to see.. when you are gazing down into my eyes from above.. when your eyes are lit with excitement and pleasure.. your breath labored and your forehead sweat damp.. sooo fucking sexy Dean... You are sooo fucking sexy... I still get those flutters in my stomach just from looking at you... Watching you move on top of me... filling me with your hard cock.. making my heart race in my chest.. making my eyes roll back.. making me moan for you.. making me come.. feeling you fill me up.. Jesus"_

Dean can hear Castiel's recorded breathing getting harder.. shit..  He recorded himself jerking off... Deans legs were twisting as he tried to get some movement against his cock.. anything.. just any kind of friction... 

Castiel blows out the candle near Dean's face so Dean can feel his breath again.. Castiel goes back to the table and places the candle down on it.. picking up the large feather before turning back to Dean..  he kneels at Dean's feet and starts running the feather up Dean's inner thighs.. gently stroking it up and down his legs.. licking his lips slightly as he spots the pre-come on the head of Dean's cock. 

_"Fuck Dean... You filling me up with your come.. and then kissing me... tasting you... I like tasting you when I suck your dick.. the feel of it in my mouth is amazing.. when it throbs against my tongue and I can feel how hard you are.. just for me. Massaging your balls.. feeling them tense in my hand before you come into my mouth.."_

Dean's a mess by now... His cock is painfully hard, he is thrusting slightly into nothing, his breathing is ragged, the images Castiel's creating both torturing and pleasing him at the same time...  He flinches at the feel of something soft between his legs.. it feels like a feather. 

"Fuckkk" He breaths out... "Cas... Cas.. you gotta touch me... please.."

Castiel ignores Dean.. and continues working him over with the feather. Enjoying teasing Dean, but feeling like he is teasing himself somewhat too.. 

_"I love you inside me, Dean. Feeling you inside me... I love filling you up too ... watching my own hard dick disappearing into your ass... I like it so much... it turns me on just thinking about it... I wish you could see how hard I am right now.. stroking my cock thinking of your mouth around it. Or of it pounding deep inside of you.. making you moan.. making you beg me to go harder.. you begging me not to stop fucking you.. because you just love my dick in your ass so much... such a good cock slut.. and all mine"_

Castiel had put the feather down and picked up a strawberry... tracing it over Dean's pretty lips until they parted and he put it into his mouth... Dean bit down on it, tasting the sweet fruit... Castiel moves back to the table and picks up the small rubber dildo, dipping it into the melted chocolate and moving back over to Dean.. strawberry half in one hand chocolate dipped dildo in the other. He rubs the strawberry over Dean's lips again.. Dean's lips part and Castiel smirks as he lowers the dildo into Dean's mouth... Dean makes a surprised groan around the dildo as he sucks the chocolate off the end of it... Castiel is biting his lip watching him... Taking a deep, calming breath as he moves away again.. Dean panting filling his ears... 

_"Do you know how hard thinking about you has made me... my hand is wrapped around my cock... I'm stroking it.. my other hand is on my balls.. my eyes are shut tightly as I imagine you're here with me... your sexy body lay next to mine... watching me... like I'm watching you... I want you to come, Dean... Can you do that.. for me? I'm going to come for you..."_

Castiel checks his watch again.. a little late. He moves away from Dean.. picking up two final items from the table... He unzips his pants letting them drop to his ankles and takes himself in his hand.. jacking his cock as he looks down on his beautiful, sexy husband.. listening to Dean's little whimpers as he is still trying to thrust up into nothing. Right about now... Dean will be listening to a recording that Castiel made of them fucking... He hadn't told Dean about it at the time. He hopes that doesn't count as a lie.. more like a surprise... He'd recorded them fucking and he'd been very vocal so now Dean's head would be filled with Castiel's moaning... 

Dean's cocking is basically crying for release.. the pre-come dribbling from the head teasing Castiel... He wants it... But he can't have it... Because of a rule, he set himself.. the irony isn't lost on him... He is still jacking himself above Dean... Just a little touch he thinks to himself jacking off as he leans over Dean and bites his throat... Dean's moan of surprise throwing him overboard and into that sea of pleasure... He comes.. spurting himself all over Dean's chest, his cock and his thighs.. truly marking his property...

Dean's gasp at releasing what Cas had been doing over him was excruciatingly erotic.. He takes the flannel he'd brought over from the table and wiped his cock and hands clean... Before dropping it to the floor and taking the last item from the table out of his pocket.. and switching it on.. 

He feels the vibrations between his fingers. And looks down... kneeling and being careful not to touch Dean's cock.. he holds the bullet vibrator against Dean's balls... It's on there for less than ten seconds. 

Dean is crying out as he spurts thick creamy come all up his own stomach... Panting wildly and tensing against his bindings... 

This will take some beating to ever be replaced as the first choice in Castiel's mind for, personal use. 


	29. Angel V Demon; The Battle In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another risky chapter. (Like the hard swapping chapter) This may not be to everyone's taste's.
> 
> Trigger Warning.. 
> 
> Angry Sex  
> Violence

  

Dean and Castiel were on a Christmas shopping trip, a long weekend in New York City... They also were going to go to a party, a fancy dress/Christmas party. 

Castiel was an angel, with large an yet surprisingly light white feathery wings.. and Dean was a demon... Red tie, red leather jacket, and black eye contacts.

Dean had drunk two drinks for every one that Castiel had, had... That's where the trouble had started...  

 

Castiel slammed the hotel room door behind him and stormed into the bathroom, he was furious. 

Castiel and Dean hardly ever had arguments, for every one thing either of them did that annoyed the other, there were about a dozen good things that made it easy for them to sweep the small bad thing to the back of their mind... Of course, those small things were always there.. building in the background.. like a small itch that they ignored until it became unbearable... So when they finally erupted things got... explosive. 

Dean came angrily through the hotel door.. slamming it shut again behind him, and looked around for Castiel...   
  
"Cas" He shouted 

"Fuck off Dean" Came Castiel's angry retort

"What the hell Cas, why did you storm off?" 

"Seriously?" Castiel burst out of the bathroom... He had been trying to get the wings off but he knew he needed help and asking Dean for help right now was the last thing he wanted to do... "You don't even know why I'm pissed off?" 

Dean just stared at him... His black eyes giving Castiel a cold feeling in his stomach.

"You think it's totally acceptable then, do you? To discuss our sex life with a bunch of strangers?"

"Would you rather I talked about it to our friends?" Dean asked with a slight sneer. 

"No Dean" Castiel glared at him "I'd rather you kept your fucking mouth shut about what we do in private. How did you expect I would react to you telling a group of people in a bar that I recorded myself masturbating for you?"

"I was telling them how hot it was.. " Dean slurred "It was a compliment" 

"It was humiliating," Said Castiel with venom in his voice "Honestly I can not believe you can't see how... not OK this is" 

"Wow, Cas.." Dean was shaking his head "Don't be such a fucking child, never thought you.. of all people.. could be so bloody prudish" 

Castiel saw red, a deep rage had been building up in him, starting back at the bar... Dean's being drunk was no excuse for his actions tonight... Castiel couldn't control it any longer, his body took over and as his blood boiled, he lunged forward and threw a punch into Dean's face, giving him a bloody lip... 

"FUCK YOU, DEAN," He said as he turned away from Dean intending to return to the bathroom and try and get those damn wings off. 

He was not expecting to feel Dean's hand on his shoulder roughly turning him back around. Deans fist slammed into the side of Castiel's nose, knocking him backward.. blood flowing down over his mouth and chin. And a pain in his back from landing on the wire in his wings. From the floor, Castiel pulled hard on the rug Dean was stood on, sending him tumbling backward. Castiel rolled over and straddling Dean threw his fists towards his face. Dean blocking them with his arms before grabbing hold of one of Castiel's hands and twisting it. 

Castiel shrieked and let his body roll over to ease the twist in his arm, Dean seeing the opportunity grabbed a vase from the coffee table next to him and slammed it into the side of Castiel's head. 

Castiel was dizzy, he could feel more blood pouring from his face. But he was not going to be defeated... Not tonight, he knew he was in the right and Dean was being a complete arsehole. 

Dean was scrambling to his feet... Castiel shook his head, regaining some balance.. and lunged for Dean again pushing him on the top of the grand piano.. pinning him. 

Dean was kicking his legs out... Cas lifted his head and then slammed it down against the piano, with the weight and movement on it.. the piano gave out... With a loud crack, it flattened against the floor. Dean groaning in pain as his head hits down on it again, his face scratched from splinters of the piano that had hit him. He makes a grab for a wing and pulls it.. turning Castiel around and then lifts a leg, kicking him away from him. 

Castiel gets up, from where he landed.. there are feathers and bits of wood from the piano all over the floor... He glares at Dean, meeting that cold black stare.

"I think you should leave Dean," He says as he looks at the destroyed piano on the floor

  

Dean's face changes, from rage to shock and regret... 

He takes a step towards Castiel but freezes when Cas flinches away from him. Dean sinks to the floor.. Hands coming up and covering his face, his breathing shaky. 

"I'm sorry" 

Castiel is furious.. but also .. looking down on Dean.. he may not have won the fight... But he'd won the battle. Dean knew he was in the wrong... 

Dean gets shakily back to his feet... And Castiel closes the space between them quickly ripping at Dean's shirt until it was in tatters on the floor.. Dean's momentary surprise getting buried in heat.

"Help me get these fucking wings off my back" Demands Castiel and he turns around to let Dean pull them off him.. ripping his shirt off in the process... Both men bloody, bruised and now shirtless. Castiel pushed Dean roughly away from him.. but following his stumble and pushes him again until his back hits the wall. Castiel's teeth going to his neck and biting harder than he normally would.. but not enough to break the skin... His hands working on Dean's pants furiously turned on... 

Finally freeing the belt and the pulling down the zip he grabs and forcefully pulls them down... Dean's cock is beginning to harden... Castiel grabs it.. like a leash pulling Dean to the bedroom by his dick... Dean following, hissing slightly... 

He pushes Dean unceremoniously on to the bed, face down, ass up.. Castiel grits his teeth as lands a hard smack on Dean's cheek which reddens... He then pulls his own zip down but leaves his pants on... Pulling his hard erection out.. he uses one hand to part Dean's checks.. and attacks.. with his dick... 

Pushing himself into Dean with no preparation... Dean gritting his teeth at the painful invasion... Castiel begins plowing into him mercilessly... 

"You don't deserve loving right now Dean.. to deserve to be fucked... Punished" He says savagely as he rams his dick deep inside Dean again.. Dean takes it... The pain, the pleasure... He'll take it all. Dean knew he was being punished...

Castiel was dominating him in every sense of the word.. owning his ass.. as Dean had to own his actions that night... 

Castiel came, filling Dean up with his sex. He pulled out harshly... Dean would not get to come tonight. He didn't deserve it. 

"You get nothing tonight," He said coldly

   

Castiel climbed off the bed.. and walked away from Dean without saying another word. Locking himself in the bathroom to clean his face up. 

He splashes water on his face and wipes some of the blood with a towel. Wondering how much the hotel was going to charge them for the destroyed room... Wondering if they would call the police... Maybe they were already on their way... He grew angry again...

"Shit" He muttered to himself. He looked in the mirror.. the cut on his head wasn't as bad as it had seemed... Probably bled more because he'd been drinking... His nose had stopped bleeding and there was a crust of dried blood on it... He wiped his face again.. getting rid of it.. only for it to start oozing blood again. "Shit" He muttered again. 

After a few minutes he opened the bathroom door and walked back into the main room, Dean was still on the bed where he'd left him.. except now he was silently crying, he wiped his face before looking up at Castiel

"Are you OK?" He asked quietly 

Castiel fixed him with a hard stare "I will be fine" 

Dean knew that meant that he was not fine right now... His head dropped back into hands... His shoulders shaking as he cried. 

"I'm so sorry Cas" He slurred out between sobs. 

Castiel didn't respond... He needed a fresh shirt.. and a cigarette. 

"Cas... Are we OK?" Asked Dean quietly from between his hands

"I don't know.. You're an arsehole, but I love you. You make me crazy, why do you say some of the shit you say? Sometimes it's like your trying to drive me away... But without you... I'd be incomplete" 

"I'm not trying to drive you away... I fucked up. I'm so sorry" He was looking up at Cas again, eyes shining, cheeks tear-stained "I can't lose you" 

Castiel frowned at him "You aren't going to lose me, Dean... But if you keep doing stupid shit like you did today.. you might drive me away.."

Dean's eyes were wide, the thought of losing Castiel made his heartache... 

Castiel continued "I don't want people to know about our sex life Dean. It's private. What we do is only our business... No one else's. I wouldn't tell people about things you do for me... and I expect you to show me the same respect" 

Dean nods "I know.. I'm sorry... I don't have an excuse... I'm just sorry... I won't do it again..."

Castiel nods as he finds a clean shirt to put on... "I need a cigarette" and he walks away from Dean, leaving him on the bed as he goes the hotel room door and closes it behind him. Once outside the hotel... Castiel lights his cigarette... Thinking about his fight with Dean... 

  


	30. The Round With Destiel

Dean had been on his best behavior since New York, he hadn't drunk at all...

But Castiel hadn't touched him since that night either.. He'd asked Dean for his key to the safe where Doctor Sexy's phone number had been for the past six months... He burnt the number with a lighter and Dean hadn't even complained... Then he'd put his phone in it with the recording he'd made for Dean.. Buying himself a new phone. He'd also locked the playroom door for the first time ever and put that key in the safe too and locked it away... Dean hadn't said anything...

Castiel was still seriously angry with Dean... The fight in New York.. had been their worst to date. They'd have to pay a large sum to the Hotel to get the room fixed and cover the cost of the piano they had destroyed... They had also been banned from staying there again.

Castiel had slept in their spare room since they'd got home. 

And Dean was starting to worry that he'd damaged their relationship more deeply in New York than he'd realized.

  

As far as Castiel was concerned, Dean had violated their trust, the same way he had when he'd lied about a sex dream he'd had about Damon. (Which he'd only lied about to spare Dean's feelings in the first place) The weird thing was.. Dean had punished him for his lie by humiliating him.. by involving Damon and Benny in his punishment... Which hadn't really sunk in until now... He wanted to move past the fight in New York... He wanted to sleep in his own bed... But there was something holding him back...

He felt like he was the one to usually put himself out there for Dean.. and Dean didn't even seem to notice it anymore... He used to be more choosy about where he would fuck... Public toilets, for example... He'd only broken this rule for Dean... He'd flown to Dean to join him for his birthday.. he'd made Dean a member of the mile high club, he'd recorded himself masturbating for Dean.. you can't really get more exposed than that.. and yet, it was exactly that, that Dean had chosen to brag about to a bunch of strangers in a bar.. and fuck if that didn't hurt Castiel right in the heart...

"I feel like I'm the butt of a joke to you sometimes.. pun unintended," He said to Dean. Not smiling.

"You aren't a joke Cas... I told you I was sorry.. and I meant it" Said Dean desperately when Castiel had finally been ready to talk about it.

"I know you did Dean. And I believe you mean it. But that doesn't make everything ok" Said Castiel "You humiliated me in New York... And I didn't even realize until now that wasn't even the first time you've done that... Making me fuck you in the toilet of that restaurant... When you knew I didn't like doing it in public toilets? Informing Damon and Benny of my dream... Damon?? I mean at the time I was just glad for your forgiveness but thinking about it now... That was a pretty shitty thing to do... Ok so I lied about a dream I had, a dream I had no control over.. that I lied about to try and spare your feelings.. but instead of confronting me about my lie personally.. you made a public display of it... You hung out my lie for your friends to see... And yes. That was humiliating... Your need for control surpasses your ability to think about how your actions will affect me.."

Dean stared... A tear rolling down his face as he realized... Castiel was completely right, he hadn't really realized it himself.. Castiel wanted control, he wanted it... Dean... Well, Dean needed it.

 

"I love you, Dean... I love you so much... But you need... I don't know.. To realize you are pushing me away by trying to keep me close. By trying to keep me obedient in situations where it is uncalled for" Said Castiel looking up at Dean from the couch.

Dean nodded sadly "I'll work it out Cas... I promise" He sniffed "Will you come back to our bed?"

Castiel wanted so badly to say yes, but he wasn't ready... Not until he saw some actual changes... "Not tonight"

Dean nodded again turning away and walking to their bedroom slowly...

***

The next morning Dean had a plan.. He'd barely slept, thinking about what Castiel had said to him... He needed control. He knew Castiel was right... He didn't know how to just stop needing it straight away, but it had occurred to him... Maybe he didn't need to just stop needing it... Maybe he could redirect it... So that instead of trying to keep Castiel 'inline' he'd have something else to focus on...

The answer had hit him in the middle of the night... They already had a pet crate after all and a water bowl... They weren't going to have kids...

But they hadn't spoken about pets... The next day he went out and searched...

***

That evening when Castiel came home from work. Dean was waiting for him.

"Cas," He said as soon as Castiel had removed his coat... "I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right.. The thing is I don't know how to just stop being that way... I won't ever talk about anything that is personal between us again.. That was wrong of me and I am sorry you feel like you can't trust me... To show you that I am going to try and stop being so... controlling over you... I did something.. something kinda drastic.. Before you see it, just know... If you don't like it... I can take it back..."

Castiel frowned at him "What did you do?"

"Follow me" Dean leads Castiel to their living room where the dog crate was set up... Inside it, scratching at the bars.. was a puppy.

Castiel stared "You bought a puppy?"

"This is Destiel" Said Dean trying to fight a smile as Castiel had already moved past him and was opening the crate picking up the puppy.

Castiel picked up the tiny dog "This is.. I mean.. This is sneaky Dean..."

He turned to Dean unable to stop a smile as the puppy in his arms licked his nose

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean

"How am I meant to be angry with you when you got us a puppy?"

Dean suppressed a laugh... "You'll just have to try really hard"

Castiel rolled his eyes at him before asking "Destiel?"

"Well, we aren't going to have any kids... So we won't be passing on our names... And Winvak or Nochester sounded shit... So.. Destiel.."

Castiel smiled, warmly at Dean for the first time in a week "I like it"

"I'm going to train him.. I'll try and sorry for how this sounds... I'll try to direct my controlling-ness at him.. not you.."

 

That night... Destiel slept in his crate.. and Castiel slept in his and Dean's bed... Cuddling into Dean and sharing sweet kisses with him... Knowing that they had a long way to go back to where they had been before New York, but glad to finally see Dean trying... 


	31. The Round Where Size Does Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been put in purely to accommodate 'Size Kink' fans.. ;-) 
> 
> (It's also to keep you gagging for some more Dean and Castiel smut as you didn't get any last chapter either... Oh i'm bad aren't I? ;-) )

"Are you sure Benny is reliable?" Asked Castiel for the seventh time

"Yeah Cas," Said Dean again "I'm fairly certain that he can handle one little puppy for two days"

Castiel looked down at Destiel "I kinda wish we could take him with us" 

Dean looked up at Cas "I thought this was meant to be our weekend.. ?" Dean didn't want to say what was really on his mind, New York had been nearly three weeks ago.. and they still hadn't had sex since.. Castiel had moved back into their room at night, they'd kissed... But he hadn't let things get too steamy... In a nutshell, Dean was gagging for it. 

"It is. It will be.." Said Castiel looking at Dean

Dean looked at him "You know.. Damon will likely stay here with Benny... Don't you?" 

"Yes?" 

"And they will... probably" 

"Why do you think they are staying in the spare room? I don't care what they do... As long as it isn't in our bed" Said Castiel trying not to think about it "The playroom is still locked so they can't go in there.." 

"Yeah," Said Dean, shaking himself "Anyway... You all packed?" 

***

 

"This place is huge.." Said, Damon, as he looked around Dean and Castiel's house... 

"I know.. Bloody rich bastards" Laughed Benny gruffly 

Damon was carrying Destiel round in his arms "We should offer to dog sit for them every time they go away.." 

Benny laughed at him again.. 

"This doors locked?" Damon tried the playroom door, turning and frowning at Benny. 

"It's probably their kinky sex dungeon" 

Damon's eyes went wide... 

"Or you know... The study" Said Benny with a shrug

"Can you imagine it though..." Asked Damon... "If they had a sex dungeon?" 

"I try not to, to be honest" 

Damon laughed moving away from the door... "Alright, so we aren't allowed to take him out for a walk as he hasn't had all his jabs yet.. so... What do we do with him?" 

Benny shrugged again.. "Keep him company, while his two mummies are away and feed him" 

Damon rolled his eyes at Benny before putting Destiel down and turning to him.. "Where are we sleeping?" 

"The spare room," Said Benny, "Dean said that Castiel had set it up for us" 

"Right... Well, I'm going to go and slip into something more comfortable..."

"Can I watch?" Asked Benny winking at him

"I'd be offended if you didn't ask" Smiled Damon "But I really need a shower.. gimme fifteen minutes?" 

Benny nodded and went to put Destiel in his crate...  

***

Damon is by no means.. small... In fact, he considered himself to have a rather big dick.. or at least he had until he met Benny... Benny was.. and there really no other way to put it.. hung like a donkey... In fact, the first time he and Damon had found themselves in bed together Damon had been (not that he'd admitted it) truly scared by the sheer size of Benny's cock... Lube was a necessity... If Benny was going to top... As was stretching for Damon. The first time Benny had topped.. they'd stopped and started several times, adding more lube and it had been.. messy.. to say the least. But they'd been together a few months now and Damon now considered himself a pro at taking a big dick. 

  

Damon wasn't stupid. He knew what Benny had in mind when he'd asked to watch him get changed... So after he'd washed and shampooed his hair... He started to work himself open with his fingers.. fingering his own hole open, to save a little time afterward... Benny was a big guy... And Damon liked it... He thought if he was going to be with a man... He wanted a manly man.. And Benny's gravelly voice, as well as his short beard, was a massive turn on for Damon. Sure Dean and Castiel were good looking guys and if he was single.. and if they were... But they couldn't hold a candle to Benny, at least in his opinion... 

He'd found it a little weird that Dean had told him, about Castiel's dream... Why would you tell the person your partner had dreamed about? But he'd gone along with what Dean had asked him to do and he hadn't really thought about it since... He couldn't blame Castiel for finding him attractive... But he had told Dean that Castiel hadn't ever come on to him... In fact, Damon had admitted that he got the feeling that Castiel didn't really like him at all... 

Benny liked to take control, and Damon was more than happy to let him...  He got out of the shower and put on a pair of fresh white underpants before heading to the spare bedroom he and Benny would be staying in.. Benny had been laying on the bed.. apparently waiting for him... Also just in his boxers... And he stood up the moment Damon entered the room, eyeing him hungrily. Damon walks over to Benny.. going for a hand on the face kiss... But Benny grabs his hand and rubs it over his own cock. 

 

Benny's cock.. as well as Damon's instantly showing interest in the touch... 

Benny fixes Damon with his best 'Let's fuck' stare before saying in that husky low voice "I would really like to lay you down.. and take you apart.. bit by bit..  with my tongue... Before turning you over and screwing you so hard into the mattress you can't walk for a week..." 

"What are you waiting for then, an invitation?" Says Damon with a sly smile... "The door is open, come on in" 

Benny's face lights up and he pushes Damon back on to the bed... Damon smiles as he slips his own boxers off.. every other little thought in his head shutting down one by one... It has just boiled down to wanting to get fucked, by Benny and his humongous cock... 

"Lube?" He says looking up at Benny... Who slips his hand in the back of his boxers.. with a cheeky chuckle and pulls the tub out.. from between his cheeks... 

"Gotcha covered..." 

Damon scoffs "Get yourself covered" 

Benny grins wide and pulls his own boxers down... His gigantic trouser snake making a powerful bid for freedom as he stands up straight again.. I mean seriously if the thing could talk you'd hear a mighty impression of Mel Gibson in Braveheart... "FREEDOOOOOMMMM"

Damon stares down the monster with a feral look on his face.. watching as Benny squirts a hearty helping of lube into his fist before stroking it down his cock... then approaching the bed...

Damon turns over and presents his pert little ass to his lover... Looking over his shoulder to see Benny scrapping his teeth over his own lips as he pushes a finger into Damon... Damon had told him he'd prepped but Benny always made sure he wasn't going to hurt him... 

Soon Benny is pushing into Damon... His bulbous cock head passing Damon's rim with a slight burn... But the lube helping a lot and soon.. the pain is overridden by pleasure... As Benny begins to slowly fuck into Damon, Damon.. in the hole time they have been together never once daring to utter the words 'harder'... Being impaled on Benny's fat cock.. he doesn't need him to go harder.. he is already reaching every place inside of him... Already filling him up... Already ripping those delicious moans from Damon... 

Damon is writhing, shaking, groaning under Benny.. everything that’s happening feels frightfully kinky, being in someone else's home.. in someone else's bed... Just a little bonus thrill. He feels like this is what he was built to do—get fucked, get screwed by Benny... It just feels so right and back to basics. He might never feel more like an animal than he does in these moments of getting fucked in the ass by his big burly boyfriend... 

***

Meanwhile in a bedroom, far, far away...

"I'm sorry Dean," Says Castiel sitting up in bed... Dean's head appearing from under the blankets... 

"What's wrong?" Dean asks eyes wide

"I.. I just don't want to.. I want to.. because I know you want to.. and you've done everything you can since New York to give me time and space and everything... But... I don't actually want to" 

Dean blinked at Castiel "Ok... Ok... Cas... We can just go to sleep then.." He said trying to not sound as hurt as he felt.. He'd had Castiel's flaccid cock in his mouth for at least three minutes... But.. nothing... Castiel had never failed to get hard for Dean before... Never. 

Dean rolled over, facing away from Cas as the panic set in.. hating himself for having hurt Cas so much... Even though Cas is claiming he's forgiven, Dean... He is clearly still holding back. Dean had broken his trust.. Made him feel vulnerable with the one person with whom he should feel safest...


	32. Ex's and Sex

It was a weird feeling... Wanting to hold Dean close and touch him.. but then wanting to push him away... at the same time. Castiel felt vulnerable and uneasy... He'd slept in a t-shirt and boxers... He just wasn't ready to expose himself to Dean again... Not after he had stripped away everything to make that recording for Dean... Dean bragging about it had been like getting slapped in the face. Castiel was not his trophy to be shown off... He was Dean's husband... So who exactly was Dean trying to impress by discussing what they did in bed together? 

These unhappy thoughts rattled around in his mind as he got up and out of bed to make coffee.. Dean was still sleeping, but Castiel wasn't surprised, he'd woken in the early hours to use the bathroom and Dean had still been lying awake... It annoyed Castiel that he felt guilty, that Dean was feeling guilty... But he supposed that's just how things are when you really love someone... 

The battle going on in his head, is of who he loves more, Dean.. or himself.. and the answer has to be himself. He refuses to fall in the trap of loving someone more than himself.. again.. So yes, he wants to comfort Dean.. He wants to tell Dean everything will be fine and he just needs time... But quite frankly... He is going to concentrate on being fine himself.. not looking after Dean.. In fact, maybe Dean sweating on it a while will help him understand just how.. not ok.. some of his actions were. 

Castiel had never expected to have such mixed feelings about Dean... He'd always been devoted to the man... But the questions and nagging thoughts swirling in his head now.. reminded him of when he'd been with Cole... Cole had insisted he was an experienced sub when they'd met... Castiel remembers it distinctly... Because he needed a good sub... Cole was not a good sub. And Castiel remains convinced to this day that Cole hadn't ever subbed before and he clearly hadn't been completely aware of what it meant... 

Castiel had been punishing him... Rather harshly with a belt... But Cole had a safe word.. and instead of using it... He'd attacked Castiel. Leaving him with a broken arm and busted lip. The police had been called.. but with the marks on Cole from the belt lashings.. it could have gone either way and both he and Cole dropped the charges they had filed against each other... 

But Cole wasn't Castiel's worst ex... Although Dean thought he was... 

The worst was Derek... Derek Hale, Castiel's first love... He was stunning, buff, rugged, just beautiful... To beautiful... He got attention where ever he went.. Castiel should have seen it coming.. But he just didn't, he was in love, young, crazy blinding love... And Derek told him everything he wanted to hear.. That he loved him, that they would always be together, that he needed him, that he was the most beautiful man Derek had ever seen.. and so on.. Fed him with compliments and love.. and built him up like till he felt like a God... 

Only for Castiel to find out... That not only did Derek have another boyfriend... But he'd also slept with a woman and gotten her pregnant... Which had meant he had, had unprotected sex... Castiel had to go to the sexual health clinic.. and was treated for chlamydia... 

Not only had Derek, broken his heart, his trust and humiliated him.. he'd given him an STD too... 

  

Derek had said sorry and asked Castiel to try again.. Castiel had told him, in no uncertain terms... to fuck off.  

 

***

Dean ran his fingers through the man's thick black hair, looking into those blue eyes... Sliding down his torso to his crotch.. skin against skin... Sucking hard and needy on that long cock... Running his tongue over it... His ass shining in the light as it sticks up behind him...

He was slurping and taking as much of it as he could manage... Groaning when he was roughly pulled up and turned over... 

Dean's face was pressed forcefully down against the cushion... Held under a strong arm... A thick cock pushed past the rim and it to his hole... Soo hot...  He was grunting and groaning loudly... 

"Yeah?" Said the man behind him, thrusting into him "You like that?"

"Yes!" Cried, Dean 

"You like my dick in your ass?" 

"Yes!" Dean moaned "Ohhh fuckk"

The man behind Dean pushed in harder, deeper, rocking into his hole harshly

"Yeah, take my dick... You love my cock in your ass.." The man behind him panted "Fucking your tight little ass" 

"Uggghhhh fucckkk" His eyes were rolling in his head dramatically.. pushing back to meet each thrust eagerly...


	33. Session's and Confession's

Dean had laid awake for hours... Castiel's light breathing next to him keeping him company, he was sleeping as Dean's mind was filling with every dreaded thought... 

Castiel had never failed to get hard for Dean before... Never. The fact that he'd been willing to try but his body had been shut down to it, really hit home with Dean just how hurt Castiel must be feeling... For the first time ever... He felt real fear that he was going to lose Cas... That Cas would leave him... 

There was only one thing he could think to do to show Cas how sorry he really was... He would have to humiliate himself for Cas... He would share a part of himself with Cas that he hadn't spoken of for years... A part of himself that none of his friends knew about.. a part he was embarrassed by.. ashamed of...

***

When Dean had first met Oliver Queen... He'd been in a bad place... 

  

Going from one shitty job to another, living in a crap motel... His brother was no longer speaking to him... Life was shit... Oliver Queen had found Dean one evening passed out from to much booze and brought him home... He'd made sure he was alright, he'd set him up in his guest bedroom and taken care of him... The fact that he had seen Dean, helped him, and seen worth in him... When Dean couldn't see it himself.. was everything... 

  
Their friendship had bloomed into a love affair quickly... and Dean fell hard. Oliver's family was rich... But he didn't flaunt it, not really... He helped Dean get a better job... He helped him find a nicer place to live when he had enough money to move. He was kind, without seeming patronizing. Charming, without being smarmy... Polite, without seeming poncy... He was the closest thing to perfect Dean had ever seen... He was a great lover... giving, before taking. He always made sure that Dean felt cherished. 

When he'd asked Dean to marry him.. Dean hadn't hesitated for a second before saying yes. He was simply batshit crazy for Olly... 

So when he got the phone call from Oliver's mother.. that the boat Oliver had been on had gone down.. and that there had been no survivors... He fell apart... He was so broken.. He experimented with drugs. He drank.. way to much... and one night he ended up in the hospital.. after trying to overdose... The thought that he'd ever find that kind of heart aching love again, seemed like a joke... 

  

Killian Jones.. was a hot guy Dean met by chance... 

Around a year before Dean met Oliver... He met Killian at a nightclub... He was drinking too much, he'd been smoking some weed and fucked this hot guy in the toilets of the nightclub... He'd gone home with Killian and they had been fucking around for three months... Before Killian met Dean one evening with a cheeky smile on his face... 

"Big things are coming our way.." He'd told Dean

"What do you mean?" 

"Found us a job... Can pay off your rent... I can pay off my weed guy... You can probably get your lil bro through school..." 

"What's the job..??" 

Killian smirked, "You ever done any acting?" Dean frowned at him... 

 

***

Castiel paused the video and looked at Dean... He'd never known... This whole time. 

"Say something.." Dean begged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Castiel

"I never told anyone... Sammy found out... He took off... Claiming I'd humiliated myself and the family... But my friends don't know. It's my biggest secret.. and I'm giving it to you" Said Dean chewing the side of his mouth slightly

"Why did you do it?"

Dean gave a sarcastic laugh... "To pay for Sammy to go to law school, and get out of some debts.."

Castiel tilted his head sadly "He has no idea that's where that money came from?" 

"No. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want him to think that I felt I had to do it for him.. I chose to. It was only one film... I couldn't do it again after Sam found out... I was ashamed... Me and Killian broke up... He wanted to make more films and I.. I just couldn't... I wanted to patch things up with Sam.." 

Castiel swallowed, thinking "Thank you for trusting me with this"

"So.. can you forgive me Cas? I can't lose you... I just can't... I will sing from the rooftops every day how much you mean to me if you want.. I'll walk around with a t-shirt saying 'I was a prick' I'll embarrass myself in every way I can think of.. if it will show you how sorry I am" 

"I'll forgive you on one condition.." Said Castiel, with a straight face... 

"Name it" 

"You make one more porn movie..." Castiel smiled "With me..."  


	34. I Think We're Alone Now..

Castiel didn't know what was hotter.. The fact that Dean had finally put himself out there for Cas.. stepped out on to the edge and took that leap of faith, exposing himself for Castiel, like Castiel had for him... Or that he was married to a porn star... Either way, there was a warmness building deep inside him.. A heat rising from his neck to his cheeks.. He was getting hard...  

  

"Really?" Asked Dean surprised written all over his face.

"I don't mean like an actual, selling it in the shops porno... I just mean a home video.. for us..." 

"If you want to, yeah... " Smiled Dean, "I think we're alone now..." 

Castiel laughed... "No, no, not now... We would have to do it at home.. in the playroom.." The downright cheeky glint in his eyes.. lighting his face.

Dean's face twisted into an excited smile... He put one hand on Castiel's neck and pulled him gently forward.. into a kiss that he hoped expressed all the emotions he was feeling right now... happiness, lust.. relief, love, lust.. hope... and more lust... They kissed their way to the bedroom.. stumbling slightly and banging lightly into walls as they went.. Barely noticing the photo frame that they managed to knock off a side cabinet, that fell to the floor and cracked... 

Finally, and breathlessly Castiel pulled back from the kiss.. His face stern.. his eyebrow cocked.. 

"Take off your clothes..." His voice was deep and gravelly and Dean obeyed instantly, quickly pulling his jumper over his head... But Castiel tutted him and he froze "No Dean! Do it.. slowly... You're a porn star... Remember?" 

Dean stared at him... Did he really like it? He actually liked that Dean had done a porn movie? Dean had not been expecting that... If anything, he had worried about Castiel getting jealous about it...

Castiel watched him.. eyes darting over his skin.. like he was formulating a plan in his mind.. The thought made Dean nervous with excitement... 

Castiel couldn't believe he'd never known Dean had made an adult movie.. It was so surprising.. and yet.. not really surprising at all.. The kinky shit they get up to.. It made sense in a way that Dean had been in a porn film... He is gorgeous and his cock.. is smooth and thick and long.. and it belonged to Castiel.. That's what made it even hotter.. Castiel used to be the jealous one... But now... He kind of felt like he was the one other people would be jealous of.. he had Dean, not them.. He liked that feeling.. He liked that feeling a lot... It made him feel... powerful. 

 

Dean was giving Castiel a strip tease.. maybe it was part of his punishment as it was a little awkward at first.. but Dean saw Castiel bit his lip after he'd removed his t shirt and that was all he needed... He began to really exaggerate each movement.. lining his face in to a teasing smirk and holding Cas' eye contact whenever he could for a few seconds before turning to pull his pants down, so that his ass, still covered by his boxers at this point was in Castiel' face.. 

Presenting to his partner like a peacock.. Dean twisted his hips as he turned around again, so that his chest muscle's moved temptingly.. 

Castiel was fidgeting.. But managed to keep an even voice when he next spoke to Dean.. "Now lie on the bed and close your eyes.. And Dean. Keep them closed" 

Dean lay down.. Closed his eyes and waited.. Castiel watched him for a moment to make sure he didn't peak and to admire the hard cock, swelling in his underwear.. before removing his own clothes.. Keeping hold of the belt from his pants before walking over to the bed.. He was already hard.. Pretty much had been since the video.. Dean's moaning seemed to be programmed in to him now, programmed to get a reaction from him, like a mother reacts to a crying baby.. Ok so his nipples weren't leaking.. but his cock was most definitely dripping with precome.. It had been around three weeks since they'd fucked after all.. 

He crawled on to the bed.. above Dean.. Enjoying each breath he could hear that stuttered from Dean.. 

He let the belt in his hand fall lightly over Dean's foot.. he trailed it up Deans body, his own breath hitching as Dean seemed to raise his body up to it.. He looked sooo good.. So tempting.. Castiel couldn't.. he just couldn't resist Dean any longer.. He put the belt between Dean's teeth.. And lowered his body again.. Tongue out.. Ready to taste every inch of Dean.. Starting just above Dean's left knee... He trailed his tongue along Dean's skin.. goose bumps meeting his tongue.. So hypnotising. So tempting and so very delicious.. He ran his tongue up Dean's inner thigh...

His inside's were twisting up in to knots.. His heart was hammering in his chest.. Dean could feel Castiel's tongue as it neared his groin.. he could taste the leather of the belt in his mouth.. the whole situation was a master piece of feral need, he wanted more.. but he was loving it and couldn't bring himself to speak.. He trusted that Castiel knew what he was doing.. what he wanted and Dean wanted to give him what he wanted. He wanted Castiel to feel his way around Dean's body and take whatever he wanted. 

Finger tips joined Castiel's tongue on his thighs.. Castiel lightly pushing Dean's legs apart.. Spreading him wide.. Castiel crawled up the gap, his tongue gliding up Dean's torso.. Dipping his tongue briefly in to Dean's belly button, grounding out a little gasp from the man.. He continued.. upwards to Dean's nipple.. Twirling his tongue around it.. finger tips on his hips now.. still light teasing touches.. He wanted Dean's cock to ache, he wanted it painfully hard.. then, and only then.. would Castiel give in and get reacquainted with it.. He opened his mouth wider and grazed his teeth along Dean's side, moving back down his body again.. biting along it gently.. sucking marks in to skin.. 

Castiel felt Dean's cock twitching against him as he lent over him.. He pulled up and away.. hooking two fingers under the waist band of Dean's boxers, pulling them down agonisingly slowly.. dipping them down.. just underneath Dean's cock, which seemed to leap out at him.. 

'I missed you too' Thought Castiel eyeing it like a hungry wolf.. 

He opened his mouth.. with one final glance up to Dean's face.. Dean's eyes still shut, his lips slightly parted, his breathing sound like erotic music to Castiel's ear.. He set down on to his dick.. Letting the head hit the back of his throat, and swallowed around it.. Dean's gasp was a thing of beauty.. It spurred Castiel on.. He feasted on Dean's cock.. nibbling along it, licking at the tip.. letting his head take it all in.. swallowing around it.. tasting the precome.. letting his tongue massage around the head.. he added a hand.. stroking up and along it.. feeling the skin move with his hand, feeling the hardness in his palm. Panting from his own desire that was filling him up and breathless from devouring Dean's dick.. His free hand climbing up Dean's stomach again.. fingers spread wide.. to touch as much of Dean's flesh as he could reach..   
  
Dean's making sinful noises under his touch.. breathing hard.. trembling, shaking, but his eyes stayed obediently closed.. his head rolling back on to the pillow each time Castiel swallowed around him. The electrifying touch's hitting every possible nerve in his body.. 

"Fuck Cas... Fuckk" Dean was practically purring for him.. Castiel loved making Dean make those sounds.. Loved being the one that caused them.. Loved the feel of Dean in his mouth.. 

Castiel stopped as he felt Dean's balls tense under the boxers.. mouth making a noisy pop noise as moved his head off Dean.. 

Dean whined.. He'd been sooooo close.. 

Castiel was on his knees looking down at Dean.. deciding what to do.. He wanted to taste Dean's come.. but he also wanted Dean to fuck him.. decisions.. He took his time deciding.. It wasn't like Dean was going anywhere.. Castiel had left him on the edge.. He was kind of enjoying making Dean wait.. He hadn't planned any edging.. But fuck it.. Why the hell not.. 

He began grabbing around Dean's cock with his fingers.. Rolling them around his dick but not touching it.. Letting Dean calm and come back down before re-engaging his assault on Dean's cock.. 

Another minute of torturous massaging and Castiel had decided.. He looked back at Dean's face again.. Loving the slight huff on it, clearly Dean was growing impatient with need.. 

Castiel took the belt from between his teeth.. He raised both Dean's hands above his head.. Wrapped the belt around his wrists and tied his arms to the bed frame. 

"You can open your eyes now.. If you like Dean" He said as he hoisted Dean's legs up and shimmed forward.. He pushed his cock between Dean's ass cheeks and rubbed it along Dean's skin for a moment before lining it up against Dean's hole.. 

He pushed.. Letting his head enter Dean.. who was now basically in Castiel's lap.. He began to move in to him slowly.. allowing Dean to stretch around him. After a minute, he began to rock back and forth in to Dean.. Feeling that pleasurable squeeze in his stomach.. the kind you get when you see something that turns you on, when you weren't expecting it.. Castiel relished in it, Dean still gave him the flutters.. after all this time.. that was the magical power Dean Winchester held over him.. 

He was swinging his cock in to Dean, increasing in depth and thrust.. Panting, sweat damp, hair gloriously messed up.. Dean now looking up at him.. pupils blown.. green eyes shinning at him.. 

"FUCK" Castiel couldn't contain the shout that escaped his as he filled Dean's hole with his sex.. Powerful spurts of come.. that Dean could feel filling him up inside.. Dean came hard from the feeling.. His own creamy release landing on his stomach and on Castiel somewhat too.. 

"Jesus.." They both panted at the same time.. Eye's meeting, mouths pulling into matching smiles as the silent 'jinx' passed between them.. They were back.. They were ok.. They were equals again.. The love that was spreading between their stomachs marking the end of the fight in New York.. 

  

***

Castiel was sleeping soundly by his side, one hand stretched over Dean's bare chest. Dean was so blissed out.. he hadn't even turned the Tv off.. he'd reached a state of perfect happiness, he closed his eyes.. allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.. oblivious of everything else... Like the breaking news that was flashing across the Tv set.. That Oliver Queen had been found after being lost at sea and presumed dead for nearly ten years.. 

Or the man looking in through the window in the dark... 


	35. The Road Home

Through the window the man outside could see the two men in bed, his head dropped to his chest as he let out a deep breath, seeing it fog before his face briefly, before turning at the sound of a twig snapping behind him... 

***

Dean and Castiel woke early the next morning,.. still curled around each other.  It was still cold and misty outside. Dean went for a shower as Castiel turned the Tv off and made coffee. They would be driving home early to avoid traffic. Dean came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair spiky and damp. 

Castiel walked into the bedroom and placed a cup of coffee on the bedside table for Dean as he sipped his own, eyeing Dean.

Dean smiled at him "Thanks" Said Dean nodding to his own cup, before leaning over to give Castiel a kiss, tasting the coffee on his lips "Cas... Last night..."

"I know Dean" Smiled Castiel 

"Not that... Although, yes that was amazing. I just wanted to say... I'm so happy.. and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about.. well ya know.. before. I was kinda ashamed of it... It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was just something that I had buried... I just tried to forget about it" 

"It's alright Dean... It wasn't like you ever lied about it..." Said Cas looking at him "I understand. I'm going to take a quick shower too before we go" 

Dean gave him a warm smile before moving away to get dressed. 

Castiel showered... Feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart... He and Dean were OK again. Happy. He dressed in his white shirt and trench coat and helped Dean pack the last few bits before loading them into the car... Dean giving his bum a cheeky smack before opening the passenger side door for him... 

Still smiling at him as he walked around the car to the driver's side.. too happy and distracted to notice the small puddle of blood just off the path... 

He got in the car and pulled the car from the driveway of Cas' wood lodge... 

***

For the first hour or so.. the drive was quiet, few other cars on the road at this time on a Sunday, they sped along, singing quietly to the Cd Dean had playing... He rarely had the radio on in his car.. It was usually some rock songs, Cas had grown to love over the years.. Castiel was smiling at Dean, as they were driving past a turn off.. His face falling, as he looked past Dean.. and he saw the truck speeding towards them side on... 

The screech of tires on tarmac... The crunch of the window on Dean's side as the truck smashed into it.. the car tumbled over and over, Castiel closing his eyes and grabbing for Dean's hand.. wincing as his head hit the window.. the car spinning around for almost a full minute, before coming to an absolute stop. Upside down... Silence; it scared Castiel more than the pain. Shouldn't Dean be moaning or calling out? He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred.. he tried to move but he was pinned by his seat belt which was holding him painfully tight across his chest... 

He could feel blood dripping down his face... He snorted slightly as it trickled up his nose... He was dizzy, he felt sick.. and he still hadn't heard anything from Dean... 

"Dean?" He ground out painfully... "Dean??" 

Nothing... And he could feel the darkness closing in around him.. he struggled against his seat belt.. trying to free himself... His hand was glass scratched and painful... He couldn't free himself... 

The scrapping of footsteps outside the car, made him try to open his eyes... He swallowed down the vomit threatening to escape him.. Boots outside the cracked window... A pair of dark jeans... 

He was being dragged out of the car through the broken window... 

A man. Dark jeans.. work boots.. blood... Darkness... 

***

Dean opened his eyes... His vision was foggy, his head was bleeding... 

"Cas?" He gargled out turning his head.. To the empty seat, where Cas had been sat... 

"CAS" He called louder... "CAS" 

He unbuckled his seat belt and dropped on to the roof of the car... he scowled in pain, as his hand scrapped along bits of glass on the floor as he slowly crawled out of the Impala.

He spat some blood out of his mouth on to the road... The truck that had hit them.. was gone.. and Castiel was nowhere to be seen... 


	36. Police and Handcuffs

  

Dean was surrounded by people... The Impala was towed away, there were police and paramedics checking him over.. He'd spoken to Benny on the phone... He was losing it. Cas was missing... Oliver was alive... Someone had rammed them... on purpose...

He'd tried to call Cas a dozen times, but his phone was off. The police were talking all around him.. Dean kept catching words like.. 'Abduction' and 'Attempted Murder by dangerous driving'. What the fuck was happening.. Then finally someone came to talk to him...

"Have you found Cas?" He asked holding a bandage to his head.

"No," Said the officer looking at him "However... Mr. Winchester, I have to inform you we did find a truck a few miles down the road... We believe it is the one that hit you.. judging by the state of it... It is registered to one Oliver Queen. Who.. we have not yet been able to get hold of..."

"No.. No.. " Dean shook his head and stopped quickly as it was still hurting "No.. This can't be happening.. What are you doing to find Cas?"

"There is a forensics team working on the truck .. Also... A sample has been taken from your's and Mr. Novak's lodge" Said the officer, his calm tone starting to really piss Dean off "We are going to get a search party organized."

"Wait... What..? A sample of what?"

"There was some blood found at the scene," Said the officer "When we get it tested, we will get back to you"

"Blood?" Dean frowned mind racing "How much blood?"

"When we know more, we will inform you," Said the officer... Who then continued to question Dean about his relationship with Oliver Queen and whether he had, had any contact with him in the last two days...

Dean told them, over and over that no, he hadn't and that he'd believed Oliver had died...

He was a bloody mess.. Glass scratches all over the side of his face, a cut on his head, his chest ached.. his head was pounding.. and where was Cas? He couldn't process what was happening.. This was like a nightmare. It was all just too much...

***

Meanwhile

Castiel wrists were zip-tied and he was blindfolded. He was in the trunk of a car. and it was moving. His body was aching all over. After what seemed like hours the car ground to a halt. He heard the doors open and slam closed.

Then he sensed the brightness of the trunk being opened. Hands grabbing at him and pulling him from the trunk, dragging him along. He tried to fight, struggling against the grip on his arms. He shouted for help. But the man dragging him clamped a hand over his mouth. After another few meters, he was dropped to the floor. He started trying to crawl blindly away. hearing what sounds like a garage door being opened.. but then something hard hits the side of his head and once again he falls into the blackness.

***

Dean was at the police station.. Giving a statement about everything that he knows about Oliver.. everything that he and Castiel had done that morning. It was late afternoon before he was allowed to leave.

Benny and Damon had driven down to pick him up. The drive home was tense. Dean hadn't said a word. He couldn't work it out. This morning. he and Cas had been happy. They'd finally got past Dean being a prick in New York... They were coming home together. And now, here he was without Cas.. the whole thing was just wrong.

He couldn't make sense out of what was happening.. Damon and Benny offered to stay over for the night, but he told them to go home, that he just wanted to be alone.. and think. Benny protested. But Dean was stubborn and eventually got them to leave. Although Benny told him he would be back around first thing the next day. Dean paced around his and Castiel's house.. he put his phone on charge. The police had told him they would call if they had any news.

  

***

Castiel woke.. he was still blindfolded, but the zip tie was gone. replaced with what he knew were handcuffs. They were attached to a chain and he was being pulled up them to his feet.

"Let me go!!!! Who the fuck are you?" He shouted, "Why are you doing this?" No answer.

He could tell the lights flickered off.. and he was left alone, in the dark. But then suddenly the sound of a man screaming out in pain filled his ears...

"DEAN" He shouted desperately. No answer. Another scream "DEANNNN" He shouted again

***

Dean's phone buzzed at nearly eleven at night. His heart nearly exploded as the message that popped up was from Cas.

'No police or he dies. Tomorrow. Noon. I'll text you where'

Dean stared at the message. Someone had Cas's phone... Someone had Cas. If they wanted him.. Why didn't they take him and not Castiel? If they wanted money, why hadn't they put a ransom on the message? What the fuck.

He tried to phone Cas .. but the phone was off again already... He held it to his lips.. thinking. 

His phone rang in his hands and he nearly dropped it in surprise. 

"Cas?" He asked desperately 

"This is officer Jody Mills" Came the voice "Am I speaking to Dean Winchester?" 

"Yes.." 

"I have called to inform you, Mr. Novak's case is being treated as a kidnapping, we have found trace's of Mr. Novak's blood in the truck that was abandoned. Also. The blood at the lodge property.. has been identified. Oliver Queen is our prime suspect. If you receive any contact from him or his family. You must inform us. We will be coming to install a trace on your home phone, someone will be round within the hour" 

Dean felt sick. Oliver.. his Oliver... "No... "

"I'm sorry?" 

"It can't be Oliver. He was dead. I don't. " He trailed off

"Someone will be with you shortly Mr. Winchester. Try to remain calm. Do you have someone with you, a friend or family member?" 

"No.. " Dean stuttered. "No.." He hung up.. He wasn't even aware of doing it. He just wanted it all to stop. 

It was perhaps a stupid thing to do. But he couldn't just sit and wait. The police were coming.. If they were going to put a trace on his home phone.. he doubted they wouldn't check his mobile. He walked to the bedroom and collected a spare change of clothes, his phone, and charger.. and got the gun he and Castiel had in their safe. Made sure it was loaded, grabbed some extra bullets and checked the sight on it. Before leaving and taking Castiel's car. 

 

 

He drove back to near the sight of the crash. He drove around for hours. A few hours later he got a call from Benny...

"You need to come home Dean" 

"I'm looking for Cas. I'm not coming home until I find him"

"Dean. You need to come back. You're going to make yourself a suspect.." Said, Benny,

"What?" Asked Dean not quite believing his ears

"Think about it. Your 'dead' ex-comes back to life.. and suddenly Castiel is missing.." Benny sounded like he hated his own words "You gotta come home brother.." 

"No" Said Dean firmly "I'm not coming home without Cas" 

***

Dean must have passed out at some point, he wakes with his head against the stirring wheel. His phone ringing.. 

He ignores Benny's call. And instead opens the message from Castiel's number with the address. He turns his keys in the car and speeds away. 

***

Castiel can hear someone walking around the room. 

"Who are you?" He try's again.. "Where is Dean?" 

Suddenly he can feel a hand on his face.. pulling the blindfold down. 

***

Dean reaches the address.. within the hour. He bangs on the door. No answer. He kicks the door open and steps in.. He freezes.. eyes wide and lips parted in shock at the sight of the man before him. 

"Oliver...?"


	37. Oliver Queen

"Dean? How did you find me?" He asked 

Dean stared at him.. Oliver was shirtless and chained up... He was bloody... There were scars and welts up his back and a cut to the side of his head. 

  

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked stepping forward

"I don't know" Said Oliver shaking his head

"Why are you here? How are you here..? You're... How?" 

***

Oliver Queen was safe. He was on his way h...e.. After ten years and there was one person he wanted to see above all others.. Dean Winchester... The idea of seeing Dean again had saved his life on countless occasions when he'd felt like giving up... 

When he'd finally arrived home.. His mother had told him.. Dean was married.. A part of Oliver was gutted.. It was so unfair.. But another part of him was so happy for Dean.. He had someone.. He was happy... That's all Oliver had wanted for him... 

But Oliver still wanted to see Dean for himself... Make sure he was happy.. Being a millionaire, he'd hired someone to find Dean in secret.. He had his location in less than a day.. and he'd driven out to the lodge with little regard for the time.. Only really realising how late it was when he got there... 

He knew that spying on his old boyfriend wasn't exactly a great thing to do.. But he just had to see him.. Even if Dean didn't know he was there... He could see Dean in bed with another man.. He looked happy... 

A twig snapped behind Oliver and he turned in time to see a tree branch being swung at his head.. 

***

When he opened his eyes, it was daylight and he was looking down the end of a gun, held by a man he'd never met before... 

"Sucks to be you... Missing for ten years.. and you come back... just to go looking for Dean Winchester..." Cole scoffs "Well I am going to have to insist that your reunion wait a little longer..." 

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked

"Someone who has a score to settle" Said Cole still holding the gun in Oliver's face "My name is Cole. You know.. You turning up.. Gotta be fate.." Cole was pulling his belt from his pants.. For a moment Oliver was worried he was going to take his pants down.. but instead, he turned to him and said... "It's nothing personal.. and it wont make sense to you.. but.. "

He whipped Oliver across his bare back with his belt.. Oliver shouting out in pain... then Cole looked like he was considering what he'd done... "Hmm, Ok... I can see why Cas like's this..."

Oliver screamed in pain.. as the second lash landed across his skin.. He thought he heard someone shouting near by but the pain was blinding.. and he couldn't be sure what was really real and what his mind was inventing to escape the situation. 

After a few more whips of the belt.. Oliver, bloody and bruised, had been cuffed up and for some reason, Cole had dragged him to his car again.. driven him to an abandoned warehouse.. Hung him up and before he left he said "Say hi to Dean for me.. I'll be in touch" 

***

"Cole?" Dean closed his eyes.. tears streaking down his face "That son of a bitch" 

"Let's get you down.." He hesitated before putting his arms under Oliver's legs so he could stretch up and free the chain from the hook it was on.. They fell to the floor together.. Dean getting a better look at Oliver's back.. The whip marks.. the blood.. Dean couldn't look at it. He turned away, closing his eyes... But his head filled with images of Cole beating Castiel.. He opened them again quickly... 

"I can't believe you're alive," He said softly.. Helping Oliver to his feet... 

   


	38. No, you aren't... Not yet

"Cole" Castiel looked at the man in front of him.. not believing his eyes.. "Have you lost your mind?"

Cole looks at Castiel with a hardness to his expression "Well if I have... it's yours and Dean's fault"

"Where is Dean!?"

"Not here" Said Cole "Did you know... that Oliver Queen is alive?" 

Castiel gave Cole a look that clearly said 'Yeah right'.

"You don't believe me?" Cole moved around to the back of Castiel and pulled Tv set that was on a table with wheels in front of him... He turned it on... "See..." The image was of a dark room in a warehouse or factory, Castiel couldn't tell properly, but he could see the man in the middle of the room... The man with thick cuffs on his wrists like the ones on Castiel's own wrists currently... "There's Oliver.. and if we watch a while... We should see Dean saving him... Over you"

Castiel's eyes shot to Cole's face at his words "Ok now... look... see? There he is" Castiel watched as Dean lifted Oliver's legs with his arms so he could free himself off the hook that was holding the chain up, he watched as they fell to the floor.. he saw as Dean wiped his face on the back of his hand... Nothing that was happening said that he had chosen Oliver over Cas... And he would refuse to believe that until Dean told him so... He put on his best 'sad' face and look away from the Television. Hoping Cole would buy into it.

Cole eyed him, before continuing "You know I tried to be civil with you... I apologized and instead of returning it... You had your husband plant drugs in my bag... "

Castiel rolled his eyes "Cole look at what you've done... You can't be seriously be still trying to play the victim?"

"This isn't me playing the victim.. this is me getting some pay back"

"For what, a small bag of weed..."

"I was in the army Castiel.. you knew that. This has gone on my record.. Dean knew I'd been there with family... My family now think I'm some addict or drug smuggler... And I spent three days in lockup over there.. with four strangers... Two of them..." Cole didn't finish his sentence.. but Castiel understood.

"I'm sorry"

Cole looked at him, his sad face changing to an angry one "No, you aren't... Not yet" Cole moves the Tv set away again and pulls his belt from his pocket... 

Castiel watching him, realizing what's coming.. He grits his teeth. Cole's first blow is the equivalent to one of Dean's hardest... Dean never lashed him in anger... He knew what was too much... Cole was furious.. and out for pain... His blows got harder with each strike... 

Castiel tried to control himself... He didn't want to give Cole the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was inflicting... 

 

Soon Castiel's shirt was ripped and bloody, Cole was striking his back, his front, across the back of his knees.. everywhere... At some point, Castiel must have blacked out from the pain... When he woke, it was darker, it was cold.. but he also realized he'd been moved, he had a blazer jacket on that he hadn't had on before... He didn't know that his phone was in the pocket of it... He couldn't hear Dean calling his name as the call went on, Cole had waited for him to come to... Then began hitting him again... Some of the blows landing across his face and neck... He couldn't help the shouts of pain that escaped him... 

***

Dean couldn't do anything.. he shouted.. he begged.. but all he could hear were his husband's screams and sobs as Cole beat down on him... 

Dean turned to Oliver who was standing next to him.. and could hear the shouts coming out of the phone "I'm going to kill him..." 

"I'll help you," He said nodding.


	39. Back To The Start

Dean had seen Castiel first, as he walked into the coffee shop, he'd spotted him straight away.. as though his eyes had been drawn to him...

He glanced over to the small table where Castiel was sat several times... Seemingly hypnotized by Castiel's lips as they pressed against the coffee cup, watching as his neck extended from his shirt collar as Cas had tilted his head back to sip his drink...

You know the feeling, when you see someone and you just know, straight away... You'd do absolutely anything to fuck them senseless... 

Castiel had spotted Dean, staring at him... He took in the sight of him, those beautiful green eyes.. that spiky unkempt hair, that face... So he did the only thing he could think of... He took his coffee stirrer from his mug, caught Dean's gaze, held it.. and licked the coffee stirrer.. very deliberately sliding it slowly across his tongue... 

Dean's face pulled in to half smirk and within a minute, he was sitting himself down, so close to Castiel's side, an arm going along the booth seat behind Castiel's back... 

"Hey... I'm Dean" He smirked with confidence.

  

"Castiel" 

"Yeah... I'm gonna call you Cas" 

***

They had exchanged numbers and parted ways... It wasn't until a week later, that Dean had finally caved in and texted Cas... He had been waiting for Castiel to text him. But he couldn't wait any longer... He wanted that mans face in his crotch and he wasn't going to let a little thing like having to text him first get in his way, the image of Castiel's tongue coming out and licking the coffee stirrer was on replay in his brain.. he wanted him to do that to his cock. He wanted to make him his little sub... But Castiel hadn't texted him... 

Castiel felt that he had given a very clear invitation to Dean with the tongue display... If Dean wanted it... He could come and get it... Castiel does not chase guys... After everything that happened with that shit Derek he feels that if someone is interested.. then they can chase him.. and if they are putting effort into chasing him.. they are less likely to be fucking some other guy.. or girl.. on the side... So no... Castiel doesn't do the chasing anymore.. He had been very attracted to Dean from the second he'd seen him... But he wasn't about to break his rule just because of how good looking Dean was.. or how his eyes seemed to change color slightly in different lighting... Or how good he smelled when he'd made himself comfortable and sat down so close to Cas.

Dean had finally texted him.. (Thank God) And they had met up for a coffee... The rest of the world had blurred into the background like it was just the two of them, there wasn't much 'getting to know' each other at this point... it was apparent to them both that they just really wanted to fuck each other brains out. It was like they were animals in heat.. like they could smell the need for sex coming off each other... It was primal.. and exciting.

Castiel walks Dean to his office... This was not chasing, he thought to himself, it was just being polite... 

When they reach Dean's building, Dean offers to show Cas his office... Well, his words were "You wanna come up?" And yes... Yes, Castiel did want to come up.. He wanted to come up inside Dean and bury his face in his hair and breath in that animalistic sent that was driving him insane... He claims.. he hadn't planned for it to happen... But as soon as the door to Dean's office closes behind them.. they are on each other.. Lips crashing together.. hands gripping at each other.. it was more of a fight than kissing, and it only served to make both of them frighteningly aroused.

It's Dean's office, at his work. So naturally, he thinks being as that they are on his 'turf' that he should be in control. but Castiel had, had other ideas.. and fairly soon Dean has been bound by his own tie, and is pressed down against his desk, bare ass sticking up.. Castiel had won round one.

He looks down at his beautiful prize one hand holding Dean in place as the other goes to undo his own belt he smiles and says firmly.

"Not today, Winchester... Today your ass is mine" Before finding a condom from his wallet and slipping it on his ragingly hard cock... 

Dean is both annoyed, at being overpowered and incredibly turned on by it... 

His desk is squeaking as Castiel is thrusting down into him.. there are pencil's and office supply's falling to the floor as the desk rocks beneath them... The whole thing is carnal and erotic.. and soon Dean biting into his fist to stop himself from moaning out loud, but the risk of being caught makes it even hotter and by the time he is coming into the front of his boxers.. he can taste blood on his tongue, from his hand... 

"Fuckkk that was hot.." He says as Castiel pulls out of him "But next time... I'll be fucking your brains out" 

Castiel is breathing hard but pulls his composure together enough to say... "Bring it on" 

 

***

Dean shakes the memories of how he and Castiel met from his mind... He was not thinking like that. Nope. He would not allow himself to think like that. 

He loads up the second gun, before placing it in the bag he and Oliver had for things they would need to rescue Cas. 


	40. The Battle For Dominance

"Thanks, Felicity," Said Oliver hanging up the phone and turning to Dean, now wearing Dean's spare shirt "His phone isn't on right now... But she has found the location from where the last text was sent from. It looks right.. I wasn't in the car for more than an hour or so when Cole brought me here"

Dean nodded "And Felicity knows not to say anything about this, right?"

"Yeah. I only met her briefly yesterday morning... But she seemed trustworthy"

"As long as she has the right address," Says Dean "I called Benny... In case this... Well. Someone needed to know it was Cole behind it all.."

"OK... Let's go..." Said Oliver but Dean stopped him... A hand placed gently on his arm

"Olly..." Oliver looked at Dean.. heart skipping at his old nickname "Just so you know.. I am really happy you're OK... I love Cas... And this, you being back.. doesn't change that. But I never stopped loving you... I just wanted you to know that... And to thank you for helping me" Dean tugged Oliver closer and pressed a light kiss to his cheek... "That's for all the times I wished I'd get to do that, one more time" He pulled away and walked past Oliver... 

***

Meanwhile...

Castiel was biting down hard... Trying to keep from screaming... Cole was on his third of Castiel's fingers... Bringing the hammer down in a hard blow... The crunching of bones filled the air.

"How are you feeling Cas?" Asked Cole with a twisted evil smile on his face "Doing alright?"  

  

"Screw you" Spat out Castiel

Cole looked at him again "You're not looking so hot Cas... I thought pain was your thing?" 

"Red," Said Castiel "That's all you had to say... All you had to do was safeword out" 

Cole was about to speak but a car door closing somewhere close by cut him off.. He narrowed his eyes... Moving away from Castiel quickly to grab some duct tape and coming back to put a strip of it tightly around his mouth. Before going to get his gun and check outside... 

Castiel's hung sagged forward and he let his body relax.

***

Dean and Oliver approach the building one from either side... There are two large garage doors and Oliver points to them, nodding...

 

Dean walks carefully up to one of the doors. He puts his head against it. But he can't anything, except the beating of his own heart and a treacherous voice in his own head saying.. 'What if you are too late?'

He carefully tried to open the garage door... But it was locked... He shook his head to Oliver, who nodded and looked around the building, mouthing to Dean that he was going to look for a way in.. Dean watched him around the corner... Before trying the second garage door.. locked. 

"Hello Dean" Dean froze hand still on the garage door, gun tucked into his belt... "Turn around, slowly"

Dean turned to raise his hands slightly, meeting Cole's eyes... 

"What are you doing here Dean?" Cole asked, "I'm not even nearly done with Castiel yet.." 

"You son of a bitch" Growled out Dean, backing away slightly as Cole raised his gun again... 

"Do you want to watch Dean?" Dean's eyes sparked with anger.. and fear "I mean Castiel has at least seven good fingers left..."

 

Dean felt his stomach swirl unpleasantly... "Where is he..." 

Cole was about to answer but a gun clicking behind him distracted him.. Oliver was coming up behind him quickly. As he turned Dean seized the opportunity.. knocking his gun from his hands to the floor and kicking behind his knee... 

Cole buckles as he falls the ground, scrambling to get up, but Dean already had his gun on him... 

"WHERES CAS!?" He shouts in Cole's face, he cocks the gun taking a step closer to Cole and shoving it right in his face "WHERE!!!??" 

Cole licks his lip before he looks up to Dean's face.. "He is cuffed up.. in one of the garages... I may have broken a gas pipe in there... " 

Dean's eyes widened "FUCKER" He screamed slamming the gun into the side of Cole's head.. Before grabbing his throat and gripping it "WHICH??" Dean turns Cole towards the garages... 

 

Cole grin's through the blood... "You're on the wrong street Dean"  Dean closed his eyes.. sending a silent prayer that Castiel would be alive when they found him.. But in that second Cole reached down for his gun...

A shot rings out through the alleyway and Dean's face is splattered with blood.. as Cole drops from his grip.. lifeless to the floor.. 

Oliver stood behind him.. staring down at the body on the ground.

"We don't know where Cas is??" Dean shouts desperately 

"Come on.." Said Oliver running past Dean and Cole's body as a pool of blood begins to grow under it.. "He came from this way" 

  

He follows Oliver, heart hammering in his chest.. They run down the next alley to the next street.. Oliver stops.. Sniffing.. 

"This way" Dean can smell the gas too, they crash through a door. In to one of the large storage garages.. "Find him. I'll open all the windows.." 

Oliver sets to work opening the windows to let clean air in as the room stinks with the stench of gas...

Dean goes into the next room.. Heart bursting as he see's Castiel cuffed and gagged and eyes closed.. Head sagged forward into his chest.. 

"Olly, help me!" Dean shouts "Come on Cas.. Come on... I'm here.. I got you.. Come on.. Don't you dare fucking leave me.." Oliver runs in.. 

Dean and Oliver unhook Castiel's chain from the hook in the ceiling and lower him gently to the floor.. Dean pulls the tape carefully from around his mouth.. and gazes down at him.. 

"Cas?" 


	41. Grave Stones and Broken Bones

Six weeks later...

Dean is stood by Oliver's side looking down at the gravestone...

"Is it weird?" Oliver asks him "Being here with me..."

"No" Said Dean looking at him.. "It's not weird to be here with you... I just never believed this would happen"

"I know..." Oliver smiled at him "But... I don't need a grave stone when I'm alive.."

The workmen began digging out Oliver's headstone as Dean and Oliver walked away...

***

"Cas??" Dean was pleading with Castiel to wake up.. he lowered his head down to Castiel's nose. He could hear and feel his shallow breaths..

"Come on" Said Oliver stepping to the side of Castiel "Let's get him outside... He needs some clean air.." 

Dean is about to lift Castiel under his arms.. when he see's his eyes flutter.. 

"Cas?"

Castiel opens his eyes... "Hello Dean" 

"Oh thank fuck... Never do that again!" He says looking down at Castiel.. who has no idea what he isn't meant to do again but agrees anyway. Oliver and Dean help him to his feet.. and lead him out on to the street... 

 

Oliver phones for an ambulance and the police.. as Dean sits Castiel down on the curb and sits next to him... 

"Just breath Cas, you'll be ok," He says looking over all the blood on Castiel's face and his three mangled fingers... "You'll be ok" He repeats

"Did you kill him?" Castiel asks quietly not meeting Dean's eyes 

"He's dead... He can't hurt you ever again" Says Dean

"Good" Castiel relaxes and leans his head on to Dean's shoulder.. slipping in and out of the darkness...

The police and the paramedics arrive... Castiel is rushed off to hospital but Dean and Oliver have to stay and explain what happened to the police... 

"Can't we do this later?" Dean demanded "That's my husband they just carted off in that ambulance" 

***

Castiel is treated for gas poisoning, three broken fingers and multiple flagellation wounds from where Cole had lashed him with his belt... By the time Dean arrived at the hospital, Castiel was in a private room, with numerous stitch's and his broken fingers in a cast.

"Cas.." Dean breathed as he entered the room...

Castiel smiled weakly at him "Hi"

"How you feeling?" 

"Like hammered shit" Sighed Castiel sadly "But.. happy to see you"

"Yeah, me too" Dean's eyes were wet as he took a seat next to Castiel's bed and reached for his uninjured hand "I'm so glad you're awake... You had me really scared for a moment back there... I.. I don't know what I would have done... I need you, I love you too damn much"

"I love you too, Dean... Thank you" 

"For what?" 

"For saving my life" Castiel's eyes were drooping and he fell back to sleep against the pillow with Dean still squeezing his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks as he thanked God that Cas was alright... 

 


	42. The Journey To Normal

Castiel slumps down on the bed, he is home, he'd been in the hospital for a couple of weeks, but he is still healing and his whole body still aches... Probably from the crash and being hung up on chains... 

He had nightmares in the hospital... Waking up, shaking and drenched in cold sweat with Dean, holding his hand tightly whispering that it's over now, that he is safe.. that he loves him, that Cole is gone... But he isn't gone. Castiel see's him every time he closes his eyes... Haunting him.. the shadow of a hammer crunching down on his fingers.. the sound of his skin splitting under the whip of Cole's belt. 

Dean could do nothing to stop Castiel's nightmares, but he would often wake Cas up to pull him out of them and show him he was safe. He would watch as Castiel shook and muttered in his sleep, cursing Cole and wishing sometimes that it had been him that had shot him.  

 

The day before Castiel had come home from the hospital Dean had unlocked the door to the playroom. He'd gone in with a big black bin bag, every whip, belt, paddle, pairs of handcuffs.. everything and anything that Dean thought might remind Castiel of what had happened to him.. was going in the bin. Dean didn't think he would ever be able to bring himself to use a belt on Castiel again, even if Cas was Ok with it. 

He replaced them with sex wax candles.. and an ice machine. Massage oils, feathers, silk scarfs, tubs of lube, anal beads.. the gentler kind of playthings... He wanted Castiel to feel safe. He doesn't expect Castiel to even want to use any of these things for a long time... 

 

Oliver Queen had been cleared of any wrongful doing in the case of Cole Trenton. In fact, he was being hailed as a hero. He had been to visit Dean and Castiel in the hospital a few times after he'd been treated for his own injuries.. and Castiel had thanked him for saving his and Dean's lives and made it clear to Dean that he was happy for him and Oliver to remain friends. Oliver's face was all of the news again.. and so was Castiel's... Dean was mentioned but only as the husband of one Cole's kidnap victims. 

It was going to take a long time for things to go back to normal.. as normal as they could be now... But Dean would be there for Cas every step of that journey... He had come so close to losing him.. to close. He never wanted to see Castiel like that again, he never wanted to be apart from him. He would hold him all through the night and never let go if he had his way. 

Destiel was happy to see them when they arrived home from the hospital, although Dean had had to stop him from jumping all over Castiel. Dean gives him plenty of exercise and play time, and try's to give Castiel space, whilst being there for him at the same time... Damon and Benny had visited... Even Meg and Pam had called Dean when they'd seen Castiel on the news. 

 

***

Castiel had taken a month off work, stress leave... His first day back, he'd panicked. He hadn't been apart from Dean for more than a couple of hours since he'd found him in that storage garage. Castiel had started to see a therapist twice a week. But he still hadn't told anyone, of his fear, of his guilt... That it was his fault that Cole had turned into a monster... That he'd pushed him so far... 'All he had to do, was safeword out' he reminds himself.. over and over. 

 

Oliver visits, Castiel finds he likes him... Despite his history with Dean... Castiel accepts that he is a part of Dean's life and that he saved them, both. He was a part of what happened.. he suffered at Cole's hands too. 

Castiel didn't even mind when Dean and Oliver went to Oliver's gravesite as the stone was to be taken down... He knew Dean would need to talk somethings through with Oliver... And Castiel had too much on his mind to worry about it much, it was just something Dean needed to do. 


	43. Let's Talk About Sex. Baby.

Two months had passed... And finally.. finally... Dean's baby was coming home... 

"Can we take her out Cas?" Dean asked Castiel as he ran his fingers down her sleek black body. Castiel smiled at him and nodded. Getting her back from the police had taken far to long, as she was evidence in the case.. Getting her rebuilt had been sped up when Oliver offered to take her to a mechanic who worked on his cars... She was looking better than ever... Like new... There was no sign that a mere eights weeks ago she had been rammed into by Oliver's truck. They had figured that Cole had taken Oliver's truck to keep himself off the police's radar, which had worked far too well. 

They had been driving for a little over an hour.. When Dean started making comments about how good it was to have the Impala back and how well she'd recovered... 

Castiel tensed suddenly... Thinking of the last time they had been driving in the Impala... The truck.. the crash.. being dragged out of the car... away from Dean... 

"Pull over Dean," He said 

Dean looked over at him, worry on his face "I will... Just a sec, you okay?" 

"Yes... I just.. Just pull over.. Please..." 

Dean pulled over at the side of a field and looked at Castiel, his face was pale... 

"Talk to me? What's up?" 

"I just remembered the last time we were in the impala.." 

"Shit" Dean looked at Castiel eyes widening... "Sorry I didn't even think about it" 

"It's alright Dean.. I'm.. I'll be fine... I just don't want that to be my lasting memory of this car... It's far too important to you..."

"Ok..." Said Dean "It's not as important to me as you are though Cas.." 

"Get out," Cas said unbuckling his seat belt... 

Dean took his own seat belt off and got out of the car and walked around to meet Castiel on his side. He seemed to be deciding something... He looked at Dean... 

"I want to..." He paused... "I'm really grateful that you've been so patient with me Dean... The last two months... I know I've been distant..."

"That's ok Cas... I get it, you've been through a lot.." 

"Yes. We both have.. and you literally saved my life.. so pulling away from you.. makes no sense... I don't want that to become the norm, I want.. us... back. I don't want what happened to drive a wedge between us.." He paused again, looking deep into Dean's eyes before adding "Plus... I really miss you"

Dean frowned at him "I'm right here Cas... Whatever you need..."

"I need you..." Said Castiel his hands finding Dean's hips and pulling him into a kiss... Deep and full of love and Dean trembled into it... Shit, he thought, how long had it been since they had kissed like this... Too long.. But Dean's body was reacting to Castiel without him even getting a chance to think about it... 

Hot tongues, rolling over each other. Castiel gripping Dean's hips.. holding on as though Dean might disappear if he let go... the swelling in his pants greedily pressing against Castiel's leg... 

Dean pulled back, eyes glazed with lust... "Cas.." 

"Shhh" Casitel shushed him and sank their mouths together again. Expressing everything in kisses.. love, fear, hope, lust... washing the memory of their last drive together in this car away and filling his thoughts with Dean... All things Dean. Dean, who had saved him. Dean who had talked him down from each and every nightmare... Dean who had whispered sweet and comforting words into his ears every night to help Castiel fall asleep... Dean... His husband.. who had held him tightly as he drifted off to show him he was there, and that Cas was safe... He felt a surge of gratefulness and.. lust towards him...

Castiel let his hands slide down to the front of Dean's pants.. fumbling at his zip.. sinking to his knees on the ground... 

One of Dean's hands catch on Castiel's neck and gently hold his head back

"Cas... You don't have to do anything.. if you're not ready.." Said Dean cautiously

Castiel fixed Dean with a wide-eyed look... "I'm ready Dean... I want to... Please let me" 

Dean's cock was pressed hard against his pants.. but it was Castiel's words that made him give in.. Of course, he wanted Cas... He would always want Cas... But only if Cas was truly ready... 

"Are you sure?" He asked 

Castiel nodded and Dean loosened his grip on him.. Castiel managed to get Dean's fly open.. his hand felt into Dean's pants.. freeing his erection from them. His tongue flicked out over his lips to wet them slightly as he leaned into Dean's crotch and.. for the first time in two months.. took Dean's dick into his mouth... 

 

Dean's back was pressed against the Impala... One of his arms rose to hold on as Castiel worked him beautifully in his mouth... 

Castiel groaned around Dean and it sent a pleasant vibration up Dean's whole body... He sucked in his bottom lip and bit it slightly as Castiel rolled his tongue over the slit on Dean's cock.. tasting that precome.. he wasn't lying.. he had missed Dean like this.. coming apart because of him.. He'd just been too emotionally exhausted to act on it before now... Cole had gotten into his head.. and Castiel hadn't had the strength to fight him.. until now. He was not going to let that psychopath ruin what he had with Dean... He wasn't going to let him win... He and Dean expressed a lot to each other through their sex.. and he hadn't touched Dean in two months...  

He wanted this. He was ready. But also .. he wanted to show Dean that he was still him.. that he still cherished him. That Cole hadn't broken him.. Castiel was still... Castiel. 

Dean's eyes closed as his head rolled back on his shoulders... "Fuckkkkk" he hissed out. His breathing was staggered around little moans... 

He was tensing all over "Cas.." He moaned out "Fuck. Fuck. Cas. I'm gonna come.." 

Castiel raised his hands to Dean's hips... As he took Dean's cock to the back of his throat and swallowed. Dean's come filling his mouth, he swallowed again.. taking it all down...

"Jesus..." Dean panted out looking down at Castiel suckling down his sex... "Sooo amazing Cas.."


	44. Boom, Boom, Shake The Room...

Dean pulled the Impala into their driveway... The drive home had taken around forty minutes.. so he was totally ready for it when Castiel had turned to him before getting out of the car and declaring that he would love nothing more than to fuck Dean for the rest of the evening... 

Dean and Castiel had hurried inside... Dean had begun asking Castiel again if he was sure he was ready for it... But Castiel had fixed Dean with a look that had shut Dean up instantly and he'd already begun tightening again in his pants... 

Castiel disappeared into the bathroom for a minute, to splash his face with water and freshen up and when he emerged he'd already removed his own shirt... 

  

"You are wearing far too many clothes, Dean..." He said beginning to really feel like his old self again... 

Dean was backing up towards the bed.. pulling his shirt off and watching Castiel, walk over to him like a predator stalking his prey... Dean was a bag of nerves.. desperately wanting everything that Castiel wanted but worried about Castiel pushing himself too far, too fast... He could see some of the scars across his torso and although it was hard to ignore he didn't want Cas to catch him staring at them... He hadn't been naked with Castiel since the day before everything happened... He wanted Castiel to feel comfortable with him... So he tried to hold eye contact... Burning his love into Cas through intense eye contact. 

Castiel was feeling stronger. Having tasted Dean earlier had reminded him of just how hot they were together and he wanted it... He wanted it all... To lose himself in Dean and forget the world. He pushed at Dean, who fell on to the bed on his knee's and pulled Castiel on top of him... 

Dean allowed his fingers to trace of Castiel's belly, far below any scars... where he was just so smooth... 

  

"I really missed you," Said Castiel looking down at Dean's hand on him 

Dean gave him a warm smile... "I missed you... But I would wait for a hundred years for you Cas, more... I don't want you to think I wouldn't.."

"I know you would Dean... And that's what makes you even more amazing... Your endless patience with me..." Castiel steps off the bed and pulls off his pants in a frantic movement.. Boxers coming down along with them. He kicks them off before grabbing the bottom of Dean's pants. Dean unbuttoning them and raising his hips so Castiel could tug them off. Neither of them were wearing a belt... Dean hooks his fingers under his boxers and slides them down his legs, throwing them over the side of the bed as Cas climbs back on the bed and on to Dean... Attacking his mouth with his tongue with a feral need. Dean needed to hold himself steady with two hands on the bed behind him... 

  

The air was thick with the smell of sex before they had even started... They were both breathing it in, it was intoxicating.. pure lust fuelling their each and every move. Castiel was feeling every inch of Dean's skin under his hands... running them all over him.. Groping at those downright sinful muscles on Dean's back... Tongues deep each other's mouths.. muffling their moans. Untainted heat passing between them... Everything was burning with that warm tingling sensation of need... They were animals again.. Powered by their basic and raw instincts... Mate. 

Dean grunted in surprise when Castiel rolled him over.. Before shifting to climb on him from behind... Dean was now laying, belly down on the bed... Castiel wrapped a hand around Dean's face and pressed two fingers into his mouth... Dean ran his tongue over Cas' fingers.. wetting them with his saliva. Castiel hummed at the feel of Dean's tongue on him... He pulled his hand away from Dean's face.. and leaning back slightly spread Dean's legs beneath him. Pushing in a single finger and starting to stretch Dean open for him.. Adding a second finger along with the first and pushing into Dean... Feeling him tight around his fingers, makes his cock strain and thicken, waiting for its turn... 

Dean's breathing is a melody of erotic little whimpers and gasps.. "uggghhh Casss... come on.." 

"Soon Dean... We haven't done this for a while, I don't want to hurt you" Castiel adds a third finger and Dean tenses briefly with the fresh stretch.. before relaxing around Cas' fingers again and enjoying the feel of him spreading them inside him... 

"Cas... " Dean try's again... 

"Alright, Dean..." Castiel pulls his fingers from inside Dean and lines himself up.. pressing his swollen cock against Dean's entrance.. pressing it in slowly.. carefully.. making sure he isn't hurting Dean... 

Which he clearly isn't as, as Castiel is bottoming out Dean does a kind of closed-lip moan... The sound runs through Castiel like electricity and he can't help but start to move as soon as he hears it... Rocking gently back and forth into Dean from above.. Letting his body drop, so he is practically laying on top of Dean.. grabbing one of Dean's wrists and holding it firmly for some kind of leverage.. as his movements become more forceful.. and much deeper... 

 

Dean is growling out pleasing moans.. and gripping on to the bed sheets.. finally feeling all of Castiel filling him up again.. its like coming home... He is in his happy place, here, with Castiel... 

"Ohhh god Cas... I missed you" He pants out "Mmmgghhh"

Castiel is lost inside Dean... All thoughts of the outside world vanish, he is trapped in this delicious moment, wishing he could stay here forever.. but also needy for that release he knows he is heading towards... 

"Harder?" Castiel asks Dean.. slightly surprised Dean hadn't asked, maybe he was still being cautious with him.. God he loves this man...

"Yes!" Says Dean instantly "Yes... Fuckkkkkkk... Yes" 

  

Castiel's lips pull in to a pleased smile as he grabs the bed headboard and beings to pound into Dean... 

"Fuck Dean" He croaks through his tingling lips.. his whole body is alight with pleasure... He can feel his climax approaching swiftly... Each thrust drawing him closer... "I'm close.."

"Yeahhhh babe" Purrs Dean below him "I'm almost there, harder Cas... Harder.."

Castiel continues his relentless thrusting, he see's specks of his own sweat rain on to Dean's back.. but he can't stop to wipe his forehead.. Unable to physically stop himself from chasing that climax.. It was sooo close.. bubbling up.. building... 

Grunting loudly and almost collapsing on top of Dean... He pours his heat from his cock deep inside his man.. Dean's own grunts signaling that they had reached their high together... 

"FUUCKK" Dean was painting.. Castiel was slowing his thrust's as his dick pulses slowed to a stop... 

Castiel, kissed Dean between the shoulder blades, before slowly pulling out of him... 

"Stay there," He said getting off the bed quickly to get a flannel... He cleaned Dean up as his own sex trickled from Dean's lose hole. Then Dean rolled over... Still catching his breath... And Castiel tried to clean up most of the mess on the bed... Before throwing the cloth on top of their discarded clothes and settling down next to Dean... Hands interlocking as they held each other close... 

  


	45. Therapy

"I just don't want him to keep looking at me like I'm going to break" Castiel felt guilty as the words fell off his lips, Dean had been doing everything he could for him, constantly checking he was alright, making allowances for things Cas knew would have annoyed him before... "I want to let it go.. But it's written all over his face.. whenever he looks at me and I don't know how to tell him.. without hurting his feelings... That I'm... well not Ok.. but getting better.. and that.." More guilt squirms in his stomach "that him treating me like glass is whats.. kind of holding me back now" 

Phoebe Buffay, Castiel's psychiatrist tilts her head in surprise "Wow... That was crazy honest... I wish more of my patients would come in and open up like that" 

 

"We had sex, last night. It was the first time since.. and I wanted it, I was ready... But it was also to show him that I'm... getting better"

"How was it?" Asked Phoebe 

Castiel looked at her, wondering if she was meant to be asking that... 

She just fixed him with a steady stare before adding "I don't need details.. just was good or bad..?" 

Castiel relaxed slightly "It was amazing..."

"That's good... That you can be intimate with each other again, that you are both comfortable enough to do that again" 

Castiel nodded "Sex with Dean has always been very expressive... We.. er.. We have similar tastes... That some people may find... Unusual"

Phoebe smiled at him "I'm not here to judge you Castiel, you can tell me as much or as little as you like.. This is a safe space" 

"After the... After it happened, Dean cleared out a good third of our... playroom... Belts and whips and such... I was grateful... He was so considerate of my feelings... It was a thoughtful gesture... But .. and I'm not saying I want the belts back. I don't. But he is.. very careful with me now... I want him to know I'm still me... I still enjoy.. being man handled a bit.." He cringed at his own words.. not meeting Phoebe's eyes "By him anyway... We spent years.. building up the trust.. Getting to know what we both like.. And now it's like he has been sent back to the beginning and is having to retest everything with me, to make sure what I'm OK with.. And I feel like a total shit.. because I ... I want him to be rough with me, but he can't... He is too worried about me... No matter how many times I say, I'm getting better" 

Phoebe takes a moment to process everything that he says, before looking at him "So what you are saying is.. You're holding on to a lot of guilt? You want to move on from, your experience, but you don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that it's him, in a way, that is stopping you from doing so?" 

Castiel takes a deep breath, relief flooding him... She get's it... "Exactly" 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course" 

"This is your fifth visit, do you feel up to talking about what happened to you, when you were taken?" She asked calmly

Castiel looked down, thinking... "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you are comfortable telling me? The man who took you, he died didn't he?" 

"Yes"

"Do you feel guilty about that?" 

Castiel looked at her, wondering if she knew Cole was his ex "Yes... I do.."

"Why?"

Castiel scratched his head "He was my ex, did you know that?" Phoebe nodded so Castiel went on "When we were together... He was my sub... He had a safe word... I was punishing him.. and instead of safewording out... He attacked me and broke my arm... We broke up.. and I didn't see him again.. for years. Until.."

Castiel remembers seeing Cole at the hotel where he'd gone to meet Dean... 

**_Cole looked a little lost, he clearly wasn't sure what he should do, Castiel turns to walk out again... But Cole catches up to him..._ **

**_"Castiel," He says firmly_ **

**_Castiel turns taking a deep breath "What?"_ **

**_Cole stares at him._ **

**_"I said... What?" Huffed Castiel_ **

**_"Seriously? It's been seven years, I was going to say I was sorry.. but clearly, you aren't..."_ **

**_"I have nothing to be sorry for Cole"_ **

**_"You can't be serious?" Cole lowered his voice "You whipped me with a belt.."_ **

**_Castiel's chest flared in anger "You knew what I was going to do, you had a safe word and instead you attacked me and left me with a broken arm! Don't blame me because you weren't cut out to be a good sub"_ **

**_"You whipped me with a belt, and I defended myself. You are nothing more than a sadist" Said Cole turning away from Castiel and walking away._ **

"We spoke.. and I got angry and when I told Dean about seeing him, he was furious... He wanted to go and find him" 

"Did he?" Asked Phoebe "Find him?"

"No.. Well not on purpose... He saw him at breakfast the next morning..." Castiel explained to her, everything that had happened, the weed, Dean hiding it in Cole's bag.. and what Cole had told him had happened to him afterward.. in lockup. 

Phoebe takes a deep breath "Do you feel like it was Dean's fault?"

"No," Said Castiel definitely "No. I, in absolutely no way, blame Dean for what happened.." 

"Do you blame yourself?"

Castiel hesitated... "I don't know.." He thought about it. He remembers thinking, that if Dean had tried to hit Cole, he wouldn't have stopped him.. He'd liked the idea of Dean defending him... If he had told Dean to leave Cole alone... Would he still be alive? What if he hadn't even told Dean he'd seen him.. "I do not blame myself for Cole being dead... but my actions led to the situation he found himself in, in that lock up"

Phoebe nodded.

"He was a sadist. He couldn't handle pain but liked inflicting it. And when someone inflicted it on him.. I think... I think he felt like he had to 'go one step' further... When he took me... He wasn't beating me... I believe he was beating those men in that lock up... If that makes sense..."

"Yes. I understand" Said Phoebe "Do you believe that if Dean and.. Oliver Queen wasn't it?" Castiel nodded "Do you believe that if they hadn't found you, Cole would have killed you?" 

"... " Castiel couldn't answer.. He hadn't even thought about it, not really... He knew that Cole had broken the gas pipe, but that was when he believed, rightly so... that he'd been found.. Would he have beaten him to death? He really didn't know.. He hadn't said he was going to kill him... But he hadn't said he was going to let him go either.. "I don't know.. "

Phoebe nodded again. 

"He said it was about payback..." 

"He took you for revenge of what happened to him after his arrest at the airport" 

"Yes.." Castiel thought for a moment "But he took Oliver too, why did he do that? Oliver had nothing to do with it.." 

"Was he aware of Dean and Oliver's relationship prior to yours and Deans?"

Castiel thought "Er, not that I am aware of, but he knew where we were. He must have looked into mine and Dean's lives before finding us, so he could have" 

"Maybe Oliver was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe he took him to hurt Dean? Given that Dean once cared deeply for him"

"But then he let him go. " Said Castiel "He lashed him.. and then let him go. He showed me footage of Dean saving Oliver.. and told me that Dean had chosen to save him over me.."

"So it wasn't just physical abuse, he wanted you to feel hopeless.. that is mental abuse. He was manipulating you" She said 

Castiel nodding, still going over everything in his head. 

"I'm not sorry that he is dead," He said quietly "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No.. It makes you human. He hurt you. Now he is gone, would you feel safe if you knew he was still out there somewhere?"

"No," He said  
  
"That's why you are glad he isn't," She said simply "After what you went through, it is normal to feel that way"

"So... I am doing OK?" 

"That's something only you can answer.. I can't tell you how you feel.. I can only help you process those feelings. From what I have heard, you think your doing better.. Which is great. If you are truly feeling better, but you have to be careful of triggers.. and you mentioned. nightmares?"

"Yes"

"Do you still get those?" 

"Yes, not every night, like it was in the beginning, but yes. "

"Maybe that's why Dean is still worried about you? Have you asked him about what happens before he wakes you up? Maybe you are saying you are fine in the day, but when you are asleep.. you may be saying something entirely different.." 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought to ask him.. I think I will though"

"That's your way in if you decide you want to tell him that you want to get back to normal.. with your relationship"

Castiel nodded "I don't want to hurt him.." 

"Just be honest with him. It sounds like he is trying very hard to be understanding. "

"He is"

"Then it's up to you, to help him understand. " 

Their session ended and Castiel left the building, feeling slightly ill with worry. What had he been saying in his sleep?


	46. Open Your Eye's

Castiel is shaking... He can't move... He is tied to a chair, he can hear nothing but the air in the room... it's like its vibrating... it's dark.. His feet are bare against a cold stone floor... The room smells damp.. like decay... He can move his head he can see that he is alone... But he can feel a presence... Suddenly the sound of metal.. scraping along the floor.. he just knows.. knows its a belt being dragged along the ground... He still can't see anyone.. until..suddenly Cole is walking towards him.. Belt in his hands... crazed look in his eyes... A light bulb shines above Cas's head, and it's the only light in the whole room.. which seems blurry, undefined...

Castiel is handcuffed.. sat in a chair.. crying, begging... After thousands of attempts of escaping this place, he has finally given in, he waits, muttering pleading words to his tormentor for this nightmare to be over. But the whips come.. the pain etches through his skin.. The warm blood begins to trickle over his wounds... He shakes his head, pressing his eyes tight shut, teeth locked, trying to pray his way to safety.. the image blurs.. suddenly he is on his knees, shirtless.. pain-free.. hands tied around a post... 

  

Cole is behind him, barring down on him.. wearing a kind of white uniform... The whip lands across Castiel's back... He is screaming... Cole is laughing.. and saying "What's wrong Cas, I thought pain was your thing?" He would be closer, then further away and then closer again... Then the lashing would start without warning... 

He would cry out. Whimper. Beg... Sometime's he'd call for Dean... Other time's he just bites down on his lips and waits for the beatings to end...

 

Sometimes... He would be able to see Dean. He would always be frantic, yelling, scared... Searching for Castiel, somehow unable to see him as though Castiel was behind some kind of veil... Dean would run right past him.. Casitel would try to call to him as he passed but somehow his words would make no sound... Dean was right there.. looking for him.. but just out of reach... 

 

The worst dreams added Cole raping him... A fact he had never shared with anyone... He would wake up.. remembering Cole explaining to him what had happened in that lock up and in his fragile state it would seem almost like karma that it would happen to him in his nightmares... Cole would be dragging his body across a mattress... Belt still in his hand and pulling down his zip.. then pants, he would remove Cas' pants and whip him with the belt until he turned over.. Cole would then just be on him... He would force himself into Castiel. He would lay his hands around the Cas' neck and squeeze it choking him, Castiel's eyes became round and his lips parted. His legs moved, kicking out, panicked, but Cole was in the zone, his climax only moments away. As his pleasure increased so did his grip, Castiel's eyes closed and his head lolled, passing out. That's what he wanted, ejaculation was instant. He dismounted and disappeared.. leaving Castiel alone in the dark.. seeming to wake up as soon as Cole vanished.. still spread out the bed naked and crying. Pathetic.

The room had no doors... no windows... Cole seemed like a ghost.. able to appear and disappear at will... Castiel would sit up.. tears lacing his cheeks... leaving clean lines, through the dirt on his face... 

Whenever he caught sight of himself, in a cracked and dusty mirror, his cheekbones looked skeletal and his face was robbed of emotion, just dirty and sweat damp.. a few flecks of blood here and there.. and in that moment.. right before he would wake.. he would know.. He is going to die here.. his skin bore many silver scars, thick and jagged. The nightmare always ends the same way. Castiel is paralyzed with fear and pain, he is naked and cold and just waiting for death to take him. 

 

"CAS!!!" Dean was shaking him awake... He could tell straight away he was on the floor... He swallowed... "Open your eyes!!" 

Dean was looking down at him. 

"Cas?" 

"I'm awake.." He mumbles "That was a bad one"

"Yeah, no shit... You didn't even wake up when you fell off the bed... I've been trying to wake you up for nearly five minutes"

Castiel slowly sat up.. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes... It wasn't even dark out yet... "I'm OK," He said even as his hands trembled.

Dean rolled his eyes "No.. You're not.. And I don't know how to help you, because all you ever seem to say is 'you're ok'... When clearly that's bullshit.." Dean's tears spill over his eyes... "I'm going out of my mind here... I just want to help.. You don't have to tell me about your nightmares.. if you don't want to... But you promised you wouldn't lie to me.. So stop fucking telling me you're OK..." 


	47. The Flames On The Beach

Dean's still pissed... He's trying not to be... But he is too worried about Castiel to hide it very well... 

Castiel had told him, some of what happens in his dreams... About being unable to move... and Cole.. and the beatings... Dean had held him tightly, telling him it was over now... But he still sense's Castiel is holding something back from him... He just doesn't know what.. or.. why?

His feelings of being unable to help Cas aside, as well as the emotional toll the nightmares must be taking on him.. Dean was concerned about the physical affects it would be taking too... He wouldn't let Cas drive, as he was always tired.. and distracted. He was smoking a lot more these days too .. Dean didn't mind when it was one or two cigarettes of an evening... But Castiel was smoking nearly three packs a week now. Coughing in the mornings sometimes... Dean knew he was stressed.. but he hoped Cas would cut down again soon. 

In an effort to convince Dean he was dealing... Castiel invited had Oliver, the girl he'd been seeing Felicity, Damon, and Benny, for a bonfire on the beach... Beer, food, and friends... a welcome break from all the drama... Castiel wears his sunglasses to cover the dark circles under his eyes and opens the trunk of the Impala to change from his trainers to flip-flops. 

  

As Oliver arrives he introduce's Dean and Castiel to Felicity... 

Dean grabs her, pulls her into a tight hug "Thank you" He says looking at her "Thank you for finding that address for us... Without you..." He shakes his head... 

She smiles at him "Anytime.. and yet hopefully never again" Dean nods.. before smiling at Oliver... Taking a second before it sinks in.. Oliver is with Felicity... He smiles wide. Relief, it's hard for him to remember how he and Oliver were when they were together... Now he has been with Castiel... The love of his life, for so long.. It's not that he think's Oliver needs someone... But he is just glad he has someone... It's more comfortable this way... After all, they have been through.. Dean's just so grateful to have him back in his life, as a friend. Oliver is happy for Dean, he's told him so... and now... Dean is happy for him. 

When Damon and Benny arrived, the group take their cooler full of beers down to the beach... Benny lights a fire... Damon giving him an impressed look, and smacking his ass gently as he is bent over the growing flames... 

Castiel looks around him. The sun's shining, the sea is blue, the sand is warm and golden, the fire is crackling happily... Dean is here... and their friends... They need to do this more often. He pulls a cigarette from his packet and lights it. Laying his back against the sand... It's warm beneath him... This moment, right now..he is feeling happy and safe... This moment is what he is going to think about before he goes to sleep... Maybe he can take his friends into his dreams with him.. rather than Cole... Wouldn't that be nice... 

  

Castiel sighs thinking of Destiel at home missing the fun... They still hadn't got around to taking him to the vets for his jabs, otherwise, he could have come... 

Damon starts passing the beers around.. Benny sits back in the sand next to him and tell's Damon off like an old married couple when Damon puts his feet almost in the fire. 

Damon chuckles "Are you worried about me? Or me destroying your manly built fire?" 

Benny rolls his eyes "Shurrrup" 

Damon laughs again. Castiel is quiet, for a while.. enjoying just letting the pleasant conversation wash over him... But soon talk turns to Oliver as Benny and Damon are only meeting him for the first time.. and naturally.. they want to know what happened to him when Cole took him... 

Dean glared at them, and they shut up. But Castiel had tensed up at Dean's side. He tilted his head to look over at Oliver... He knew of course.. that he'd suffered at Cole's hands too, and yet he'd never asked him for details... He suddenly realizes... If there is anyone who could understand, near enough to what Castiel had been through... It would be him.. Oliver, looked up from his beer meeting Castiel's eyes... 

"He saved my life," Said Castiel sensing it was something that Oliver didn't want to talk or even think about too... "He and Dean" 

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand under his own...

 

The evening drew in.. and they had allowed themselves to sober up in front of the fire.. Castiel had gotten on really well with Felicity.. He'd thanked her, for her part in his rescue and they had gotten talking about her job in Oliver's fathers company.. He barely knew anything about her when they met.. In fact, that was why'd he'd asked Oliver to invite her.. Someone he could talk to about them.. rather than himself.. that wasn't Oliver.. As much as he liked Oliver.. The fact that he and Dean had been not only together.. but in a serious relationship, did make it slightly awkward to chat to him. 

Turned out Felicity was a computer genius, like her older sister.. Charlie. That's how she'd been able to find his location so quickly. 

Just as it began to get dark, they packed up.. Clearing away any rubbish.. and taking everything back up to the cars.. Before all heading off on their way's home. 

***

Dean opened the front door, pocketed his key and picked up the post on the mat, that must have been delivered while there were out.. 

"Do you think.. talking to Olly about it.. would help?" He asked Cas carefully

Castiel blinked at him "I don't know.. Maybe.. Wouldn't that upset you though?" 

"If it helped you.. I'd get over it.. As long as you're talking to someone.."

"I've been going to therapy Dean.." 

"I know.. " Dean sighs "I know.. I just.. I just wish I could help you.. Now that it's over" 

Castiel smiled at him "I will think about talking to Oliver.. But.. that may be a bit awkward.. I'm going to take a shower.. I have beach sand in.. everywhere" He chuckled and walked away from Dean.. Dean shuffled the post in his hands.. His face pulling in to a frown as he saw a blank white envelope.. He opened it.. Eye's widening as he read the cut out words glued to the paper.. 

'YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE' 

Raising his head to check Castiel was no where in sight he stuffed the paper back in to the envelope and in to his pocket thinking.. as his heart raced in his chest.. 

It wasn't over, after all.


	48. Protection

"Oliver" Oliver's mother rushed at him as soon as he and Felicity entered his home, throwing her arm's around him "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" 

Oliver frowned at her "I'm sorry the battery ran out... What's wrong?" He asked her, looking past her to the two men standing behind her.

"Oliver... This is Mr. Diggle. He is your new body guard.." Oliver's frown deepened "And this is Mr. Travis... Who will be Felicity's... Look" Oliver's mother passed him a blank white envelope, he opened it and stared in shock as he read the cut-out words glued to the paper.

'YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE' 

He looked from the letter to Felicity, to his mother... Thinking... "I have to call Dean" 

   

"Hey" Dean answers straight away "I was just about to call you"

"Did you get one?" Oliver asks 

"If you're talking about the creepy death note thing... then yeah"

Oliver sighs deeply "I thought this was over.."

"You and me both... Did you call the police yet?" Asked Dean

"No, we only just got back... My mother hired bodyguards for me and Felicity..." 

"That's something, at least... I gotta call Benny... Did yours say 'all of you'?" 

"All of you are going to die" Said Oliver 

"Call the police," Said Dean "And Olly... Be careful"

"Dean!" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sending someone round to protect you and Castiel..." He hung up before Dean could protest

 

***

"Fuck" Muttered Dean, the last thing he wanted to do right now was invite someone he and Castiel didn't know into their home... "Cas!" He shouted "Get out of the shower and get dressed... I have to tell you something.." He dialed Benny's number...

"Hello, Brother... Missing me already?" Benny laughed 

"Did you get a letter?"

"What letter?" 

"A weird death threat.. you didn't get one? Is Damon with you still?"

"He's here... No, we didn't get any letters... What's going on?"

"I wish I knew.. Can we crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure thing brother.. " 

"Thanks, be round soon," Says Dean hanging up.

***

"Whats going on Dean?" Ask's Castiel walking toward him, in his dressing gown, face contorted with worry.

"I told you to get dressed?" Says Dean looking at him "We can't stay here tonight Cas.." 

"Why?"

Dean doesn't know how to explain it... So he just pulls the envelope from his pocket and gives it to Castiel... Who opens it... 

"That was here when we got home... The envelope is blank. It was hand delivered... Oliver got one too... We're staying at Benny's, get dressed, I'll grab Destiel and some stuff"

Castiel nodded but didn't speak.. eye's glued to the paper. 

  

"Go and get dressed Cas.." Dean prompted him again... He turned slowly.. and wandered back to their bedroom. 

Dean let Destiel out of his cage... If there was anyone around that shouldn't be... Destiel would tell them... But the dog just sniffed at his legs.. smelling the beach on him, tail wagging happily. 

Five minutes later and Castiel is dressed.. and ready to leave... Dean see's him as he walks out of their bedroom holding a gun... 

"I'm ready Dean," He says simply. Castiel will not be fucked with again. 


	49. You Can't Fight Ghost's

Castiel looked at the letter Dean had passed him.. Oddly. It calmed him. This was someone's attempt to scare them... But what this person didn't realize was.. Castiel had been living in fear since Cole had dragged him from the Impala. After Cole had died.. He had been haunted, most nights...

But now.. the guilt was suddenly gone... Whoever this was... Was trying to scare him, unnerve him... But by giving him a warning... All they had done, was focus him. His head felt clearer than it had done in weeks. His body burned with something.. Almost.. excitement.. The problem with his nightmares was... You can't fight ghosts.. they just eat away at you every night.

He opened the drawer where he kept his father's gun. Whoever had sent the letter.. was a real person.. not a memory or a dream.. a real, flesh and blood person. If they wanted a fight... Castiel would rage an unholy war down upon them. He was not about to be taken, he would not allow it. Not this time. Not with a warning... This time, he would be ready.. this time, he would be waiting. heck, this time... He thinks... Maybe he will go for them before they come for him.

He reaches into the draw.. picking up the weapon.. loading it. Before turning out of the room.

Face dead set. "I'm ready Dean" 

***

They arrived at Benny's. Dean having called Oliver back and told him they weren't going to be at home...

"Hey," Says Benny as he opens the door for them, they pass him to see Damon sat in the living room "So? What the heck is going on?"

Dean explains everything to Benny.. adding "We drove around town for a while... In case we had a tail... Since they already knew where we lived"

"Any idea who the hell it is?" Asked Damon...

Castiel stepped forward "It must be something to do with.. someone who knew Cole... He mentioned his family when he talked about being in lock up"

Dean looked at Castiel, frowning "What? You never told me that.."

Castiel took a deep breath "There is a reason... I know you think I've been keeping things from you. And the truth is.. I have. When I was with Cole... He told me what happened to him in prison. He was kept there for three days.. with four other men... He made it clear that two of those men..." Castiel hesitated.. meeting Dean's eyes .. which go wide when he realizes...

His lips part with shock "Oh.."

"I didn't tell you. Because I know you, Dean. You would have blamed yourself. And it is not your fault"

Dean looks disgusted "Well... yeah. It kinda is. If I hadn't put those drugs in his bag..."

"You didn't know what would happen to him... Not really. And you couldn't have guessed how he would react to it" Said Castiel, relief at telling Dean the truth flooded through him...

"He didn't... When he took you..?" Asked Dean his face going white

"No," Said Castiel "But.. sometimes.. I dream about it... Those are the worse nightmares.."

"Cas.." Dean reaches for him "You should have told me. You shouldn't be dealing with that alone.."

"I've told you now" He sighed "Cole's actions are his own... You are not allowed to feel guilty for what he did"

Benny and Damon exchange looks... Damon nods...

"Alright," says Benny... "You know I have no problem with you guys bunking here for as long as you need... But what are you going to do tomorrow? If you're planning on going out... You're going to need some protection..."

Castiel holds up his gun...

Damon looks impressed but Benny scoffs at it... "That's a start... but let's see if we can find you something that pack's.. a little more of punch, shall we?"

 

Benny leaves the room and returns moments later with a duffel bag full of weapons... 

"Jesus Benny," Says Dean shocked

Castiel is looking through the bag... He looks up "This is perfect" 

Everyone looks at him. 

"What?" 

"You just..." Begins Damon. 

"You seem much calmer than.. expected.." 

Castiel is looking through the weapons still as he speaks... "I have been haunted in my mind, most nights.. I have no control over what I dream.. I can't fight ghosts... But whoever sent that letter... They fucked up when they warned us. I'll be ready this time.." He picks out a sawn-off shotgun and holds it up, looking it over, before looking back up at Benny "I'm going to borrow this.." 

"Cas..." Dean begins 

"No Dean. I can't 'let the police handle it' or whatever you are about to say.. If someone comes at me.. or you.. or anyone I care about" He looks at Benny and Damon "Anyone... I will never, NEVER feel helpless again" 

Er... All I was going to say was.. pass me one..."  

 


	50. It Could Be Our Last Night On Earth..

There was something insanely hot about Castiel holding a gun... The way he'd spoken... The way he'd somehow seemed to revive some of his old power... After Damon and Benny had said good night and gone up to bed. Castiel was immersed in the news and Dean.. had gone to the spare room... He'd started to get ready for bed... But his mind was too wired for sleep and he knew it... 

He was anxious and tense. He began stretching.. trying to loosen his muscles and work out some of the tension. Castiel was stood in the doorway watching him for almost three full minutes before Dean even realized he was there. 

 

Dean looked up at him, stood in the doorway. 

"Don't stop on my account... I was quite enjoying the show..." He says with a small smirk

Dean eyes him "What's got in to you?" 

"I feel.. more in control... I know it's weird. I should feel.. scared. And I am, a bit... But the fact that we can prepare. The fact that we have some kind of warning this time... I don't know, it's odd.. but it does make me feel better. I haven't really felt in control since the day before the truck hit us. I felt lost.. but now... I have direction... And you. We're still together, now... We can plan what to do if something happens... We have this time now.. to really show each other.. how much we love each other..."

Dean smirked at him, the last sentence of Castiel's little speech had been oozing flirtation... 

Castiel took a step towards Dean... "If you thought you were going to die, tomorrow... Wouldn't you want to make the most out of tonight?"

"That line works better when there aren't actual death threats being made Cas.." 

"Really? I don't know.. I know that if anything happens tomorrow... I would be sorry if I didn't love you tonight.." 

Dean swallowed... Castiel took another step forward... Pushing the door closed behind him quietly 

"Of course... We are in someone else's house.. so you'll need to be quiet. Maybe I can find a use for that pretty mouth of yours?" 

Dean looked at Cas... A wicked grin crossing his face, he didn't know what had come over Castiel.. but he liked it... "Welcome back... Sir" He said

Castiel's eyes flashed... He crossed the room quickly pulling Dean to his feet.. attacking his mouth, with his own... "Say that again"

"Sir" Growled Dean against his lips... 

Castiel pushed Dean away from him and hurriedly undressed... His cock was blood full and ready, swinging free as he dropped his pants and kicked off his shoes.. he was naked in record time. 

   

Dean's pants were also lost.. to the heap of clothing on the floor and as Castiel let himself fall on to the bed Dean made to climb over him... 

"No Dean.." Said Castiel firmly. "We can't make a mess..." 

Dean took the hint and licked his lips turning as he clambered on the bed and backing his dick up to be above Castiel's lips. Cas's cock bobbing in front of his own face... 

Castiel ran his hands along Dean's smooth ass and up his body as he buried his face against Dean's balls and cock.. licking everything he could reach. Dean moaning above him. 

Castiel could feel Dean's tongue on his own cock, whirling it around his slit and head.. before it was buried in Dean's mouth... Dean sucking down on it... Castiel panted, taking in a big gulp of air before sweeping his tongue over the tip of Dean's cock and tasting that slight weep of precome... He raised his head and let his mouth fill with Dean's thick cock and began to suck on it.. whilst massaging Dean's ass and balls with his hands. 

Both men were shaking slightly, trying to control the urge to fuck into each other's mouths... Castiel trying a little less and bucking up slightly every so often into Dean's mouth... Dean making wet little gagging sounds that made Castiel's legs tingle... 

Dean was swallowing down as much of Castiel as he could.. rolling his tongue over those hot little veins that he feels raised on Cas' shaft.. enjoying the feel of them pulsing under his tongue... 

Castiel was bringing a hand round to Dean's ass again.. but this time instead of gliding his hand over it... He poked a finger at Dean's hole... Making him jump slightly... He pushed in.. just one finger.. pressing in deep, finger fucking into Dean with growing pressure and a quickening pace... Dean was humming on his dick.. getting lost in the feeling of what Castiel was doing to him.. thrusting slightly into his mouth and then pushing his ass back on to that finger... Dean grunted as he came.. shooting his come down Castiel's throat, Cas swallowing it all down greedily.. then panting for breath as Dean was still sucking him off beautifully... 

Castiel came less than a minute later... Dean swallowed and raised his head off Castiel... Letting his body drop to the side of him... Both men now catching their breaths... The smell of sex thick in the air... 

Dean rolled around so he was lay the same way as Castiel, he lay looking at him as though studying his face for a moment before saying "I really love you Cas... Like" He shakes his head "Like a disgustingly gross amount.."

Castiel smiles at him "I love you too, Dean. I don't think I could ever stop now"

They fall asleep naked and curled into each other... 

That night, Castiel dreams of the sea... 


	51. The Help

"Dean" Phoebe raised her hand to shake Dean's "I've heard a lot about you"

Dean shakes her hand and smiles before taking a seat, next to Castiel. 

"I do have to ask what you're doing here, these sessions are usually one on one" 

Castiel sighed "He's here because he didn't want me to come alone. We received a threatening letter, yesterday.. and we wanted to ask you about it. Since you're a psychiatrist, we thought maybe you could help us..."

"Help you how?"  

"By trying to work out who is behind the letter..."

Phoebe took the letter.. examining it "I assume you believe this to be a genuine letter, possibly from someone who knew or was somehow involved with Cole Trenton?

Dean and Castiel both nodded at her... She continued to look at the letter for a few minutes, thinking.. before turning back to Dean and Castiel...

"I obviously can't say for sure... But if, this case is.. that this is a relative or someone who had a romantic attachment to Cole...  It's likely to be someone successful, educated, and confident, they would not fit into the popular stereotype of being 'dysfunctional.' They probably have experience, in some form of combat.. otherwise it is unlikely they would have given you this warning. They either feel a debt to Cole or genuine love and an emotional duty to avenge him. I would guess that the sender of this letter is a man, driven by strong emotional conditioning in such things as honor or loyalty. I feel a woman may have.. expressed more in a letter than this. This person has not expressed their feelings.. just the threat... Women like to talk about their feelings.." She paused looking at them, then at the letter again... "Of course, I could be completely wrong.. I'm just going off studies I've read about criminals.." 

"You mentioned honor and loyalty and an emotional duty to avenge him.. ?" Asked Castiel having followed her each and every word with rapt attention. 

"Yes"

"Would that fit with someone who he'd served in the army?" Asked Castiel remembering Cole having mentioned his job when he'd taken him.

"Absolutely it could.. Which would explain their blatant confidence in their own abilities too" Phoebe paused 

  

 

"Where was this?" Asked Phoebe

"It was hand delivered... In a blank envelope" Said Dean

Phoebe looked at him sadly "So they know where you live... It would be wise to assume they know where you both work too then. And they may have been watching you for some time..." She was now tapping a pen on the letter thinking... She looked up "They may have already integrated themselves into one of, or both of your lives.." 

Dean glanced at Castiel, taking his hand and giving in a gentle squeeze. 

  

***

Felicity looked at the man who was following her around the shopping mall, she stopped and shook her head turning to face him... 

"Look, I get that you're here for my protection... But could you walk next to me instead of behind me? It's giving me the creeps..."

"Of course Miss Smoak"

"Felicity," She said "I just need a dress for the fundraiser... That's all I need. I won't make you follow me around hundreds of shops"

Mr. Travis smiled at her "It's alright... Miss...  Felicity. It's my job to keep you safe.."

She nodded and led the way to the shop where she'd seen a smart purple dress she liked and wanted to try on... 

 

***

Meanwhile... 

Oliver was being driven by Mr. Diggle to his father's company to go over some paperwork with his mother. 

"Sir.. Have you thought about.. lying low until whoever sent those notes is caught by the police? This hospital fundraiser that you are going to be attending in a couple of days.. such a public event... a lot of people... it's a golden opportunity for an attack" 

"Mr. Diggle... I appreciate your concern, but I've missed too much of my life all ready to put it on hold again now and go into hiding. It's not my job to protect me, it's yours... It's what my mother hired you to do. So I will not be 'lying low'.. who knows when this person will attack if ever.. what am I meant to do a hideaway for the rest of my life?"  Oliver sighed "I will be attending the hospital fund raiser.. and I hope you will be there to watch my back.. and keep an extra eye on Felicity too"

 


	52. The Good, The Bad And The Ready

"Oliver Queen has a bodyguard.. as does Felicity Smoak... Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester are staying at a friends house..." Says, Officer Clive Babineaux, as he looks through the photographs... Next to the death threat letter that Oliver had received... 

"What else do we know about Cole Trenton?" Asked Officer Nick Burkhardt 

"He was in the army.. He was dishonorably discharged for being caught with drugs.. He was raped in lock up.." Clive freezes.. "What happened to the men who raped him? Did he form a connection there? Look in to that" Nick nodded before turning back to his computer to look further in to the life of Cole Trenton.

  

***

In a darkened room... He sits, cross-legged on the floor.. hitting his head in his hands... looking for a way... frustrated he pulls a carton of cigarettes from his pocket.. lighting it and looking back down to the photographs layout on the floor at his feet.. he picks up his knife.. twirling it around in his hand...

"Castiel.." He says suddenly stabbing through the picture... "Dean.." Stab again, "Felicity" stabs. "And... Oliver Queen..." He picks up Oliver's picture.. staring at it. Anger burning through him.. taking a deep drag of his cigarette before holding it against the photograph.. burning a black mark over Oliver Queen's face... 

 

***

Castiel and Dean were back at Benny's house, telling Benny and Damon everything that Phoebe had said to them. 

Destiel was laying across Benny's lap.. enjoying himself as Benny stroked him absently.

"So.. " Said Damon looking up "We're thinking it's either someone who knew Cole in the army... Or is related to him?"

Castiel nodded "Or someone he was in a relationship with that we didn't know about?" 

Dean frowned... "He was single when he was at the wedding... He flirted with me.." Dean shudders remembering it "He said.. it would have been more fun if he'd had a plus one"

"He could have met someone since then.." Said Castiel

"Someone who is willing to kill for him?" Asks Dean unconvinced as he stabs at a pie in front of him "I don't see Cole forming that serious a relationship in that shorter time.." 

***

Mr. Diggle and Oliver are in Oliver's father's old office. Oliver's mother walks in.. 

"Oh good, you're here. any trouble?"

"Other than traffic... no" Says Oliver giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek

"We have extra security for the fundraiser tomorrow.. unless you changed your mind about going?" 

"No," Said Oliver looking from his mother to Mr. Diggle as he slumps down in a chair shaking his head, "You asked him to try and talk me out of going didn't you?" He laughs looking at his mother

"I just want you safe," She says

"I know," He says "That's why I have Mr. Diggle here. But... I have been thinking... Maybe we should go first." He says looking at Mr. Diggle "Make sure nothing happens there and then Mr. Travis can drive Felicity round when we know it's safe?" 

Mr. Diggle nods "Whatever you want Sir. Shall I call Mr. Travis?" 

"Yeah.. and I'll call Felicity.."

  

 


	53. Better Hurry

Oliver and his mother had been driven to the fundraiser by Mr. Diggle... They had been there for nearly half an hour. Oliver was being followed around closely by Mr. Diggle.. 

"Sir, every car that has entered the parking lot has been checked, everyone who is here has an invitation and we have people stationed at every entrance to the building" 

"That's good Dig," Said Oliver relaxing slightly "And it's Olly..." 

Mr. Diggle smiled at him "How about Oliver?"

"Fine" Said Oliver shaking his head "Call Mr. Travis and have him bring Felicity. Tell him to inform us when their arriving" 

Mr. Diggle nodded pulling out his phone to call Mr. Travis.

The room was full of people, fancily dressed and drinking. With the exception of the guards, who were dotted all over, looking stern... Gun's hidden under suit jackets. There was a large table full of fancy foods and waitresses handing out glasses of wine. Dean helping himself to a hearty helping of the free food... Castiel helping himself to his third glass of wine. Damon and Benny at the bar... Benny refusing to drink wine and complaining when he learns that they don't have his favorite beer. 

Oliver walked over to Dean and Castiel

"Hey," Says Dean

"Hi. So far, so good. Felicity is on her way with Mr. Travis"

"So, that's your body guard huh?" Dean asks looking behind Oliver to Mr. Diggle who is on his phone, but still has his eye's on Oliver

"Yes"

"Sorry about bailing the other night, I just didn't want some one I don't know in my house"

"I understand, I didn't think. Sorry Dean" 

"Don't be sorry... I get it" 

"Yes it was a thoughtful offer," Says Castiel looking at Oliver "So how much did your family actually donate to Starling General?" 

"Half a million dollars," Says Oliver, Castiel, and Dean both raise their eyebrows impressed

  

***

"Alright," Said Mr. Travis looking at Felicity "You ready?"

"Yes... I just.. " Said Felicity looking around her "I can't find my phone"

"Do you need to call Mr. Queen?" He asked, "You can use mine?"

"No, no... It's fine, let's just go" She said following him out to the car 

Mr. Travis drive's through the dark streets towards the venue, Felicity in the back of the car watching the streets pass by, the car slows as they turn on to the street of the party and he pull's up in front of the building... calling Mr. Diggle on the car phone... 

"We're out front"

"You're meant to come to the parking lot at the back, we'll meet you th... " Mr. Diggle is cut off by Felicity's scream's as a man opens the driver's door and pull's Mr. Travis out... Punching him in the face and dropping him on to the pavement, before climbing into the car and turning to Felicity... 

"Hello, my dear" He drawls... "Shall we go for a drive?"

"FELICITY" Shouts Mr. Diggle racing toward the front of the building... Oliver hot on his heel's, pushing people out of the way... hearing glass's breaking around him.. Dean and Castiel following him...

They reach the street in time to see the car speeding off around the corner of the next street... 

Oliver is frozen... How could this be happening? Mr. Travis was sprawled out on the floor, nose bloody... 

Oliver grabs him "YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT HER!!!!" He shouts 

Mr. Travis spits some blood on the road... "He was too fast.. I didn't even see him coming"

Oliver shakes him angrily under his hands before releasing him "FUCK" He turned to Mr. Diggle who was already calling the police

***

The man now driving, turns to Felicity as he pulls over under a darkened bridge. 

"Don't you dare fucking touch me" She grounds out through sobs... He gets out of the car and walks around the back. Opening the back door and holding a gun on Felicity. 

"You helped Oliver Queen... " Connor Trenton's eyes flashed like a crazy person as he speaks with pure venom down at the trembling woman... "To kill my brother... "

"Your brother?" She asks face shaking, body shivering as the man above her motions with the gun that she should get out of the car... 

"Cole..." He hisses at her

"Your brother was a psychopath!" She's stood in front of him now.. the gun is against her head.. his hand is on her neck. 

He sucks in a breath "Ohhhh... You really shouldn't have said that. I would have shot you.. made it quick.." 

He pulls out a phone from his pocket... Her phone. And clicks the call button. 

"Oliver Queen... I have someone here who is desperate to talk to you... " He holds the phone up to Felicity's ear... 

She hears Oliver's desperate voice.."Felicity.."

"Oliv.." Her breath hitched.. She gasps.. The knife is driven deep in to her back.. She feels cold, her body tenses.. her vision is going blurry, she can hear Oliver's voice down the phone.. but it's getting further and further away.. 

Connor let her body drop to the floor, before putting the phone to his ear.. but not quiet touching... "She's fading fast Oliver. If you hurry, you might get to say goodbye.. Under the bridge..... Stratton Street, past Webster Drive.. Better hurry" He hung up.. dropping the phone on to Felicity's paling body and walking calmly away.

By the time Oliver reached Felicity, her pulse was slow, her face was pale, there was blood coming from her mouth and soaked into her coat... 

 

"Felicity.." Oliver whispers to her before picking her up and placing her carefully in the back of Mr. Diggles car... 

***

Felicity was rushed straight into surgery when they arrived at the hospital. Dean and Castiel waiting with Olly for news on her condition... 

A doctor came in after three hours... 

"Well?" Oliver asked "Is she alright? Has she woken up yet?"

"Mr. Queen... I'm afraid I have some bad news. Miss Smoak is still in surgery at moment. But she has suffered major damage to her spinal cord... If she wakes up... She will be paralyzed from the waist down" 

Oliver's eye's shone with tears as he processed what he had just been told... "If... If she wakes up?" 

   


	54. Fighter

The man in the dark room.. puts his phone down... Lights a cigarette and stands up.. the photo's of the four were taped to the big mirror in front of him. He walks over to the pictures and picking up a red marker pen draws an X over Felicity's face. 

He turns away from the pictures.. and walks towards the door.. It's his turn now...

***

Felicity was is a coma... Things seemed to be going from bad to worse, fast. Dean was fidgeting. Unable to keep the guilt down... All of this... All of it... Was his fault... If he hadn't put those drugs in Cole's bag... None of this would have happened. He made up an excuse of going to call Benny and let him and Damon know what was going on, they hadn't even told them when they'd left... 

He walked to the back of the hospital... He was tempted to smoke, it seemed to calm Castiel. He lent back against the wall.. taking some deep breaths. A car pulled around the corner and stopped.. the window came down. 

"Hey man.. Do you know how to get.? hey? You alright?"   
  
Dean looked over at the man shouting to him, he couldn't really hear him properly, he walked over to the car. The man inside the car looked up at him.. leaning right over to the passenger side...

"What did you say?" Asked Dean putting a hand on the window, trying to focus. By now it's past midnight. The darkness crept in while they were in the hospital, Dean hadn't even realized... 

"I was asking if you feel alright....... Dean..?" Dean doesn't even register the use of his name before there's a hand on his arm holding him firmly, he looks up into the eyes of the man holding him to see, to his horror a needle coming towards him... The man in the car jabs him in the neck as he try's to turn away... The man then pulls out the needle... Dean can feel himself fogging instantly. He slumps forward against the car. His attacker slides back over to the driver's side and quickly gets out of the car... Rushing round to the other side, he opens the back door.. lifts Dean heavily and pushes him into a lying position over the back seat. 

"Well... I was after your man... But hey, I'm not picky" He says slamming the door closed and running round to the driver's side again... He gets in the car, looks back at Dean who is now fully unconscious... Pulls a cigarette out of his packet.. and lights it as his window rolls up.. He see's Castiel coming towards the hospital door. 

He narrows his eye's at him... "Next time," He says quietly to himself and pulls away... 

 

 

"Murphy?"

"Yeah, it's me" Murphy closes the car door "Give me a hand... I caught a fighter"

Connor walks over to him and looks into the back of the car, where Dean is now awake and gagged... Hands zip tied behind him "That's the wrong one"

"He'll do, for now," Says Murphy... "Kill 'em all.. remember?" 

"Why didn't you knock him out?" Asks Connor

"I did.. Little prick woke up... Nearly crashed the fucking car" Said Murphy "Told ya he was a fighter.." 

   

***

Murphy and Connor opened the back door of the car and Dean kicked out at them... 

"Ohhhh he is strong..." Said Connor sickly.

"Hey!" Said Murphy, clicking a finger in Connor's face... "Stop being a fanny and help me get him out" 

"I'll get another dose.." 

"Yeh, good" 

Connor walked off to get another dose of whatever shit Dean had been knocked with... 

Dean was trying to speak, but his words were muffled by his gag.

"Oi," Murphy said getting his attention... "How about this? Shut your mouth or I’ll kick your teeth down your throat and shut it for you.”

***

Dean woke some time later.. in agony... 

"My name's Murphy.. in case you don't know by now.."

"Why are you doing this?" 

"You killed him.. " Sighed Murphy.. sadly. Dean realized, he'd been wrong.. Cole hadn't been single when he died...

   

 


	55. The Mole

"It's isn't your fault Oliver... I enjoyed every second we had together. I wouldn't change a thing." He could hear her saying as he looked into her face.

Felicity is pale, her skin is cool.. there are lots of wires, tubes and machines. Oliver is sat at her bedside.. Tear's filling his eye's, holding her hand tightly... Castiel had rushed off to find Dean.

Oliver hadn't believed.. the doctor's words had washed over him... He had walked into the room where she lay and sat beside her and started talking to her.. imaging her talking back.. smiling at him.. he simply refused to accept that she was gone... 

Until it, all seemed to hit him at once... and he got up, the room seemed to be spinning, he was shaking.. stumbling backward, away from her bed. 

"No..." He whispered... "No, no, no, no...No, you can't be dead... Felicity? Please wake up.. please... please... please" 

 

Mr. Diggle was waiting for Oliver outside the room and Mr. Travis had gone to get coffee. 

Castiel is searching for Dean, he is just outside the doors of the hospital... Looking up and down the dark street, he can't see Dean anywhere. He wouldn't have just left? Would he? Castiel shakes his head.. No.. Maybe he went to use a toilet before trying to call Benny. Castiel doesn't want to leave Oliver alone for too long, but he has this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can't shake the feeling. Someone is watching them. He walks over to the Impala, he can see Mr. Diggle's car parked nearby, opening the trunk of the car he retrieves what he was looking for and closes it again. Then he hurry's back into the hospital. 

Castiel pushes the door to the room where Oliver is, gently... He walks in, takes in Felicity's pale and lifeless body. shuddering. He puts his hand gently on Oliver's shoulder... 

Oliver looks up at him, he looks wrecked.. like the world was ending.. He takes a deep breath before meeting Castiel's eyes "She's gone.." 

Castiel looks at him sadly "I'm so, so very sorry Oliver" 

Oliver sniffs, looking behind Castiel "Did you find Dean?" 

"No.. I thought perhaps he went to use the toilets," Said Castiel looking back out of the room and down the corridor, Mr. Travis was lingering at the end of the corridor "But.. I.." Castiel frowns... 

Oliver looks at him.. "What?" 

"I just have a bad feeling.." He looks over to Felicity "About Dean.." 

Oliver swallows, thinking, before turning to Felicity's body. He leans over her.. "I'm sorry..." He whispers.. before placing a kiss on her forehead... He straightens up, wipes his eyes in his hands, and turns back to Castiel.

"Let's find him" 

***

Mr. Diggle walked ahead of Castiel and Oliver as they looked for Dean around the hospital... They couldn't find him anywhere.. deciding to check if he was outside again.. they walked through the doors... 

A shot rang out loud... Oliver's face was suddenly sprayed with Mr. Diggle's blood... Mr. Diggle crumpled to the floor, pulling out his own gun... But a second shot rang out... 

Oliver and Castiel looked up from where Mr. Diggle lay, dead... straight into the face of Mr. Travis... 

Still holding his gun on them both... 

"You?" Said Oliver in shock. "But.. how?"

Mr. Travis raised his eyebrows. "Let's just say I had help. Travis was my brother's middle name, I believe you knew him? Cole Trenton? My brother Connor, had the pleasure of meeting Felicity. My real name is Chris... Trenton... There was suppose to be an order to this... But things have already gone off plan.. So fuck it.." 

Castiel shifted to the side of Oliver, eye's wild hate "Where's Dean!?" 

"I believe Dean is getting better acquainted with Connor" 

Oliver was going over everything in his mind and looked up at Mr. Travis, face suddenly furious. 

"You set Felicity up... You son of a bitch! I swear to God! I'm gonna kill you!" He bellowed angrily

 

Oliver took a step towards Chris Trenton... Castiel at his side... As Chris got a shot off at Oliver.. hitting him on his shoulder, Oliver fell backward from the force of the shot and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. Castiel charged at Chris, knocking the gun from his hand and out of reach. 

Castiel pulled him up by his shirt collar and punched hard into the side of face.. and again... and again.. Beating his fist into his face. Castiel stopped... Chris dizzies in his hands, swaying slightly on his knee's. 

"Where is Dean?" He asks again

"Probably dead" Chris Trenton smirked up at Castiel. And something in him snapped. 

"WHERE IS HE?????" He screamed in his face punishing his face again.. and again, and again.. "WHERE" Punch "WHERE" Punch "WHERE!!!!!" 

Dean was not dead, there was no way. Castiel would not believe it. He would beat this man to death if he had to... He pauses, looking at his hand, it's bloody and his knuckles are aching... 

  

Castiel doesn't see Chris Trenton take a knife from a clip on his belt, as he was looking at his hand. Chris swiped the knife across Castiel's belly causing a line of blood to appear. Castiel gasped at the pain.. he fell to his knees. The cut wasn't deep, but enough to shock him for a moment.

Chris was stood above him.. Knife held high.

Castiel smiled at him "Where is Dean?" He asked. Chris punched into his face... His nose pouring blood instantly.

Castiel looked up again.. "Where is Dean... If you tell me. I won't kill you" 

Chris Trenton gave him a puzzled smirk, raising his knife. 

Castiel had a hand on the gun he'd taken from the Impala earlier. As Chris's arm pulled back... Castiel pulled the gun from the inside of his jacket. 

"Say hi to your brother for me.." He said as unloaded the gun into the man above him.. BANG BANG BANG...

   

Chris seemed to fall in slow motion. The look of surprise on his face was something Castiel would never forget.. Castiel rises to his feet, looking down at the man on the floor with disgust "You lose, you fucker" He said

He rushes over to Oliver.. who had woken at the gunshots.. and was sat, leaning against the wall of the hospital.. holding his shoulder...

"Are you alright?" Oliver asks him

"I don't know where they took Dean..." Said Castiel "We have to find him" 


	56. The Last Brother

"I can't come with you Castiel" Oliver looks at his shoulder that is still bleeding badly "I can't fight"

Castiel nods, thinking... 

"You need to get some help Cas... Don't go after Dean alone"

"I'll get some help. I think I have an idea..." He walks over to Chris Trenton's body pulling his phone from his pocket "I have to go now. Can you stand? You need to go back in there" He says looking up to the hospital "The police are likely on their way. They'll slow me down. And if Connor learns his brother is dead.. he may kill Dean" 

Oliver stands shakily to his feet "Take Dig's gun" 

Castiel looked at him sadly "I don't need it. I'm going to get Benny to help me find Dean.. he has much bigger guns than that... I'll be in touch as soon as I can" Said Castiel before turning and running away to the Impala... He pulled away with Chris' phone on the seat next to him.. 

***

"Castiel.. What the fuck? Is that blood?" Damon answered the door face filling with concern, as he takes in Castiel's ripped and bloodied shirt 

"Where's Benny?" He said loudly Benny appears at the top of the stairs and Castiel walks into their home "Felicity and Oliver's bodyguard are dead... Oliver's been shot and they took Dean... I killed one of them but there's another.. who has Dean" He was rushing his words.. trying not to really think about what he was saying, trying not to think about what could be happening to Dean... Trying to remain in control. Killing Chris.. had felt good. He tried not to think about that too. 

Benny looks at him, expression hard... "Ok, Let me get my gun" 

Damon looked at him "What can I do?" 

"Stay here," Said Castiel "I have a plan.. I'll need you to call the police and the media.. but we need a head start... Call the news first... Tell them there was a shootout at Starling General, tell them Oliver Queen's been shot... His name is sure to get a quick media response" Castiel paused... "Tell them the gunman escaped"

"You said you killed him?" Asked Damon

"I did./. But I don't want this Connor guy to know his brother is dead yet... He may kill Dean... I have this" Castiel held up Chris Trenton's phone "I'm going to call Connor, tell him we have Chris, and we want an exchange... With Oliver in the hospital... He'll think it's just me. He won't be expecting you" Castiel looked at Benny, who nodded whilst putting on a pair of sturdy brown boots.

"I like your plan," Said Benny standing once his shoes were on "Let's go get our boy back" 

Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at it. "It's Oliver, he says that Felicity's sister Charlie just turned up at the hospital.. she said to let her know if we need her help.."

"Not like taking her along?" Said Damon frowning

"No," Said Castiel "She's like Felicity.. computer genius. If he won't meet us, we'll take the phone to Charlie... Maybe she can find out where they were making calls from or something?" 

"Alright.. so we have a plan B.." Said Benny 

 

"He took the bait.." Says Castiel sometime later, hanging up the phone and turning to Benny, who is driving "Let's go" 

***

"You see!!??" Shouted Connor at Murphy "This is why we had the fucking plan.. You fucked everything up.." 

"Ahhh shove your plan up your ass!!" 

Connor glared at Murphy "If I lose another brother.. because you fucked this up.. I'll be adding you to my fucking list, Murphy.." 

Murphy looked up at him... From behind Dean. where he was cutting marks into Dean's back with a scalpel, Dean had passed out from the pain over five minutes ago, he hadn't heard the call between Connor and Castiel. But he stirred as Murphy was shouting.

"Oh yeah?" Said Murphy "That right is it? No one told Chris to get fucking caught... He did that himself... Besides, he took out the other bodyguard and Oliver fucking Queen is in the hospital... Fucking sitting duck in there... Castiel is on his own, now. Just go, meet him and fucking kill him"

    

Dean felt a twist in his stomach. He'd come round to hear Murphy's last sentence...  _Castiel is on his own, now. Just go, meet him and fucking kill him._

He hears footsteps growing distant before he feels the blade against his back again... He shudder's forward.

"Ahh shit, you're awake again?" 

"Fuck you" 

"You wish. Bet I've got a bigger dick than your little bitch Castiel" 

"FUCK YOU" Grounds out Dean again "You fucking touch him.." 

"Touch him?" Sneers Murphy... The blade is gone from his back... He walks around Dean to face him "Touch him? You mean.. like this..." Murphy puts his hand flat on Dean's chest... "Or.. like this.." He moves his hand over Dean's skin, looking into his eye's for a reaction. Dean grits his teeth "How about.." Says Murphy grabbing Dean's cock through his pants roughly... "Think your boy would like that?" 

 

"FUCK YOU" Shouts Dean trying to move out of his grasp "FUCKING LAY A FINGER ON CAS AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!" 

Murphy smirks at him.. "You are a fighter aren't you? I like that. Liked that about Cole too... But don't worry Dean... I won't touch Castiel, and I sure as shit ain't putting my junk in you.. 'sides. Connors already has gone to take care of Cas" 

Dean's weak.. he's been handcuffed and been, being cut at for hours. He can't manage anything more than a faint pleading.. as he whispers... "Cas...." 

***

Connor and Castiel spot each other. Guns raised they walk towards each other... 

"Where's Dean?" Shouts Castiel

"Where's my brother?" Says Connor

"Seems neither of us trusted the other"

"Well, Cole made that mistake with you once. I sure as shit wasn't gonna make it"

"Cole was a sadist... " Said Castiel eyeing Connor "Seem's to run in the family"

Connor narrowed his eyes at him dangerously "How is your pretty blond friend doing? I liked her... She had spirit"

"Shut your mouth" Gritted out Castiel, spying Benny behind Connor, moving silently through the tree line

"I seem to have hit a nerve there.." Grinned Connor "See... She called Cole a psychopath. And I admit.. I may have gotten a bit knife happy" 

  

"One thing about your brother, that you should know Connor.." Connor looked at him "I fucking killed him!" Says Cas as he see's Benny creeping forwards from behind a tree. 

Benny grabs at Connor, knocking his gun down to his side, so the shot he fires misses Castiel by miles. Castiel pulls out his blade... Looks up into Connor's eyes as he struggles against Benny's grip and tilts his head. 

He smiles coldly at him "I can get a little knife happy too.." He pulls the arm gripping the knife back and lunges forward.. plunging it deep into Connor Trenton's throat, his hands getting washed in the man's blood... "That's for Felicity" He growls at him.. Benny lets go and Connor drops like the sack of shit he is to the ground... Knife still stuck deep in his throat... Blood spilling over his lips.. and down his face. He's choking on it.. paling. 

 

 And with one last bloody gargle... Connor Trenton slips away. The last of the Trenton brothers, finally dead and Castiel hopes burning in hell fire. 

   


	57. You Are Not A Monster, Castiel

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I should have protected her..."

Charlie was looking down at Oliver in his hospital bed, she'd just been to say goodbye to her sister... She shakes her head.

"It's not your fault Oliver, you tried to," She says "You made her happy, she told me... Let's just get the fucker that did this"

Oliver looks away from Charlie, tears burning his eyes... 

 

Castiel had sent Benny into the hospital to get Charlie, she was going to try to find out from the two phones they now had of the Trenton brother's where Dean was being kept.

He had stayed in the car as he was still bloody from stabbing Connor, Charlie had gone with them to Benny's house... She'd use Benny's computer .. and done... Castiel had no idea what.. but found the address they needed

"Benny, will you stay here? Tell the police where I'm going... Dean might need an ambulance" He shuddered at the thought. 

He was finally, finally going to go and find Dean...

***

Castiel's footsteps echoed slightly along the dark corridor of the decrepit building. There were dripping pipes, the smell of rodents and damp... He moved along the building... listening, he shouted out for Dean... But he only heard his own voice echoed back to him... 

Murphy sat up.. He'd been slumped over in a chair, snoozing as he'd waited for Connor to return. He'd awoken at Castiel's voice. He frowned. 

"Fuck" He muttered pulling on a dark jacket and grabbing a knife, a knife still tainted with droplets of Dean's blood. 

He tied a gag around Dean's mouth roughly... Before moving silently down one of the corridors.. hunting.. and being hunted, no doubt.

 

***

Castiel was walking as quietly as he could... Connor and Chris were dead... He knew that. But something, something deep within him.. told him it wasn't over yet. Why didn't he bring a gun? He cursed himself... 

   

As he turned a corner, he met the stern gaze of a man.. a man he'd never seen before... 

"Who are you?"

"Castiel..." Said the man, shaking his head. Holding up a knife... "So I take it, Connor..."

"He is dead. So is Chris. Who are you?" Said Castiel as the two men began to circle each other in the room... Castiel feeling naked with no weapon... 

"Murphy" The man spat on the floor "I believe you and I have a mutual acquaintance"

"Cole.." Said Castiel "How many brothers does he have..."

"I wasn't his brother, dick," Said Murphy looking angrily at Castiel

"I don't really give a fuck. Where's Dean?"

"Dead" 

"No. Where is he?" He asked again "You should know.. it's over for you" Said Castiel looking at the man with a hatred burning in side him "The police are on their way"

"It aint over, till I say it's over"

"If you want to fight me... go ahead, I promise you... You won't win. Nothing will stop me finding Dean.."

Murphy narrowed his eyes at Castiel "What even makes you so sure, he's even still alive?"

"I just know" Said Castiel simply, almost hoping Murphy try's to fight him... He would gladly kill him. He just wants this whole thing to be over and for Dean to be in his arms, safe. 

Murphy lunged forward at Castiel.. swiping the knife towards his face, but Castiel had expected it.. and he sure as hell wasn't going to have come this far to be killed by this fucker now. He blocked the blade... Grabbing at Murphy's wrist tightly.. twisting it, he hooked a leg behind Murphy's knee and he tripped forwards on to his knee's. Castiel twisted his arm roughly again.. Murphy shouting out in pain, releasing the knife from his grip... Castiel grabbed at it. One hand gripping Murphy by a fistful of hair and the other holding his knife against his throat... Ready to end him... 

 

"CASTIEL! FREEZE!" Officer Nick Burkhardt's voice brought Castiel crashing like a comet back to earth... Knife still at Murphy's throat he looked up.. Clive Babineaux was looking at him, stood near Nick. 

"It's over Castiel.." He said calmly "It's over, if you hurt this man, you'll be under arrest too. Come on... You're better than this, better than him.. You're not a monster Castiel.."

"Dean?" Asked Castiel breathlessly still holding the knife

"He's alive," Said Nick "He's safe now"

Castiel relaxed slightly, Dean was ok. He looked down at the man on his knees in front of him. He would have killed him, he would have.. but it was over now. He didn't need to. He looked back up at the police officers and nodded... 

They stepped forwards carefully... Clive pulling handcuffs from his belt... Nick holding his gun on Murphy now as Castiel backed away. Clive cuffed Murphy and dragged him to his feet, checking him over for weapons before dragging him out of the building. 

"Give me the knife Castiel," Said Nick, Castiel looked down at the blade in his hand.. he turned it over and handed it, handle first over to Nick. 

"Where is Dean?" He asked

"Come with me.." Said Nick calmly, leading Castiel down another corridor "Another Officer came with us... They radio'ed that they found Dean... He's going to be just fine"

A sound made Castiel stop, he looked up... There was Dean. Rounding the corner, shirtless and bloody, but stood, walking, clearly alright.. Castiel nearly burst with relief.. 

"Dean..?" Castiel looked at him with a sad happy expression... "You're.. alright?" 

Dean was walking quickly towards him, leaving the officer who had been walking with him behind.. eyes shinning "I am now" He grabbed Castiel and tugged him towards him and into a powerful kiss, realizing he’ll never have enough, realizing he'll always want more, more of Cas. All of Cas. Forever...  He’s everywhere up Castiel's back with his hands all over him, his arms, holding him with an urgent need he'd never known before. Castiel was ok... He was here, he'd come for him. He was going to be ok. Everything was going to be ok... 

They walked out of the building together.. hand in hand. 

   

***

Murphy flinched slightly as the cell door slammed, shutting him in his new home.. for who knew how long.. he'd failed.

Murphy looked up at the top bunk in his cell, empty... His new cellmate was sat on the bottom bunk looking at him...

"What's your name?" He asked

"Fuck you," Said Murphy "What's yours?"

"My name is Michael Scofield"

 


	58. Recovery

"The first was Chris Trenton, one of Cole's brothers... He was posing as Oliver's bodyguard.. that's how he got to us... He killed Mr. Diggle and shot Oliver... Right in front of me. He pulled a knife on me. I pulled out my own gun..." Castiel pauses as he remembers... "I emptied it into his chest... He looked, surprised. And it felt good, I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him, I wanted my friends safe. I wanted to feel safe. I was glad he died. The second was Cole's other brother, Connor... We'd tricked him into meeting with us, we were trying to find Dean... But he wasn't talking. He was going to attack me. And Benny grabbed him from behind.. and I.. drove my knife into his throat. I knew that Felicity had been killed by him.. I knew that her sister could find out where they had been keeping Dean... I wanted it over.. I wanted him dead. I didn't even hesitate. I don't know if I had to kill him. Benny had hold of him, maybe we could have captured him.. for the police... But I didn't want that. I was thinking about Felicity.. and Dean. I didn't know if Dean was even alive at that point... So I killed him. And I don't regret it" 

"Castiel... Do you know the difference between farmers who shoot foxes and fox hunters?"

Castiel looked at her "I guess there could be a number of differences" 

"Well yes... But the fox hunter... Goes out in a big group, usually with blood thirsty hounds and they track and kill the foxes.. for sport.. fun. The farmer, usually. Only shoots the fox to protect their livestock. To look after their own. You are the farmer. You didn't seek these people out. They sought you. They hunted you. And you defended yourself.. You protected who you love and care about. I don't think that not regretting it, is a problem. I think if you asked them, most people would say they would have done, exactly what you did to protect those they care about.." 

 

He smiled at her gratefully "I wanted to thank you.. for everything.."

"You don't need to thank me Castiel... Seems to me like you saved yourself.."

"You have helped me, stay grounded through all of this. I'm very grateful to you for that. I.. I almost lost myself in all the.. blood and death. But I didn't want them to win. You know? I wanted to kill Murphy... But... I didn't have to.. I knew that would have been wrong.. And I am glad that the police arrived when they did.. and helped me... stay me.." 

Phoebe nodded at him "I understand. The need for revenge outweighing your knowledge of what is right and wrong.. That was their problem, you resisted it. I hope this doesn't sound condescending, but I am proud of you. After everything you've been through.. You somehow seem to have come out whole on the other side of it.." 

"Yes.." He nods 

"And how is Dean dealing with everything?"

Castiel smiles at her sadly "He was very upset to learn of Felicity's death. But Oliver is out of hospital now and doing much better.. In fact. This will be my last session. We're leaving, moving away. Oliver is coming with us. We have bought two beach houses, next to each other.. I've sold my house and I'm giving the wood lodge to some friend's of ours as a wedding gift. We all need a fresh start... Oliver especially... But he doesn't want to be alone. So we talked about it a lot.. and that's what we came up with. So.. I wanted to come and say thank you.. for everything.. and.. goodbye" 

Phoebe nodded, smiling at him "I'm very happy for you, and Dean.."

***

Felicity's funeral was a hard day. For Oliver and Charlie especially.. but everyone was hurting. 

She was laid to rest in a beautiful burial site that was near the top of a hill. So she'd always be in the sun... Oliver had said. 

 


	59. It's Time For A Wedding

"We're sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner, with everything that was going on. It didn't seem like the right time to tell you... And then... Felicity died and everything was crazy..."

Dean stared from Benny to Damon "Don't worry about that, we get it. Things were nuts... But this is great news, congratulations"  

"Who asked who?" Smiled Castiel 

Damon grinned looking down... "He asked me... I think he may have drugged me though.. because why would I have said yes?" He laughs and Benny elbows him... 

"We wanted to invite Oliver... Do you think he'll come?" 

"I'm sure he will" Said Castiel, Dean nodded.

***

Benny And Damon's Wedding... 

After everything that Dean had been through.. he couldn't believe that such things as weddings still happened... But he couldn't have been happier that this wedding was his best friends... Benny had been a good, no great.. friend to Dean ever since they had met... He'd helped him through so many issues.. not to mention helping Castiel to kill Connor trying to find him. 

  

Damon and Benny had gone full chick flick mode and written their own vows.. a fact that Damon had insisted upon. But he had allowed Benny to pick their song for the first dance and Benny had come up with something.. a little less than traditional. 

  

So after the ceremony, Dean and Castiel were sat watching (and laughing at) Damon and Benny.. having a very unusual first dance too... The Darkness - I Believe In A Thing Called Love.. Oliver was there. He'd told them he wouldn't miss it for the world but there was still a slight air of sadness about him. It was hard for him not to think of Felicity with all the talk of love and couples around him. 

Karaoke started after another hour of dancing... Dean pulled a face at Castiel when said he was going to go out for a smoke... "Can you wait? Like literally three minutes?" 

Castiel frowned at him and watched as Dean got up and winked at him.. before walking away and collecting the microphone from the DJ... Castiel watched him a nervous swell growing in his belly as he did. The lights went low.. Dean looked over at Benny and Damon.. smiling, before turning back to Castiel... The music kicked in and Castiel's breath caught at Dean's first line.. "Birds flying high....."

 Dean winked at Castiel... Dean singing.. this song.. could it have been more perfect? 

"You know how I feel

Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me...  
And I'm feeling good"

  

When the line came up on the screen... Oh, freedom is mine... Dean sang 'Ours' and Castiel felt his eye's watering... 

***

A few hours later.. and much longer than Castiel wanted to wait after Dean's song.. they stumbled into their hotel room together, Cas stripping off in front of Dean and heading for a shower... 

Dean followed his lead pulling off his t-shirt and kicking off his shoes, he pulled off his socks and walked into the bathroom... The glorious sight that met his eyes making the blood rush to his cock. Castiel stood under the spray of the shower, his back to him.. with water licking down his back... making the light shine off his shoulders. Dean completely forgot that he was still wearing pants and stepped into the shower, pressing himself against Castiel's naked back and rolling his hips up against his ass. 

    

Castiel smirked at the feeling of Dean's hard dick pressed against him, he turned around and pulled Dean under the water with him.. Kissing him needily. Hands-on Dean's chest... 

"Dean..." He breathed 

"mmm" Said Dean.. running his mouth down Castiel's neck and biting gently at his throat... 

"That song was incredible. But... now I can't decide which is hotter.."

"What do you mean? Decide what?"

"If it's hotter that my husband is a porn star.. or a rock star?" Smirked Castiel, looking into Dean's eyes...

Dean grinned at him.. lifting him and wrapping Castiel's legs up around his waist... Pushing his back against the wall of the shower and devouring his mouth with his tongue.. 

 

Kissing and feeling all of Castiel, grabbing his ass and squeezing it.. biting at his throat.. pulling his lips between his teeth. 

"Cas... " 

"Yeah?" 

"I want you..."

"You have me, Dean. You always have"

"I mean.. I want you now.." 

Castiel's hand reached to turn the shower off... He slipped down the wall, feet landing either side of Dean's on the floor... 

He placed a tender kiss on Dean's lips as he whispered "Ok"

They slipped and skidded slightly, from still having wet feet.. out of the shower... Castiel grabbed at a towel and rubbed himself dry a little before giving up and allowing Dean to drag him into the bedroom of their hotel room. He lay back on a large soft lounger chair, completely naked... Watching as Dean struggled out of his soaked pants and tossed them away from him.., boxers still hanging off his beautiful behind... Before he set down over Castiel's dick which was now swollen and waiting for him. 

Dean grabbed the base with one hand, before running his tongue over the top... He opened his mouth wider.. before lowering his head as far down on it as it would go.. Sucking with his mouth and jerking it with his hand. 

"Ahhh" Castiel was groaning above him.. widening his legs slightly so Dean could go down further. 

Deans eye's flitting upwards to look at Castiel. He pulled his mouth away but continued moving his hand over him. 

"Do you like the way I flick my tongue over your dick Cas?" 

"Yeeeeahhh" 

"I love having your cock in my mouth Cas.." Said Dean lowering himself on to it again.. and working it with his tongue.. licking around the head... sucking, kissing, teasing every sweet inch of Cas... 

"Fuckkk Dean.." Cas was panting, loving his husband's mouth and hands on him .. Feeling.. so pleasured. 

Dean's head started bobbing up and down faster.. his hand keeping pace with his throat. 

Castiel's hips bucking up slightly... his groaning and moans filling Dean's ears. 

"Dean.." Cas panted breathless "Uuhhh Dean... I'm gonna come..." 

Dean swallowed around Castiel's cock head sending the thick spurts of his sex down his throat. 

He pulled his mouth off Castiel. Wiping it with his hand... "So good for me Cas"


	60. Pink Pantie's/Jizz In My Pants

It's Dean and Castiel's anniversary. And Castiel wanted it, from the moment he woke up. But that wasn't the plan.. He and Dean had to continue packing up their belongings.. they would move in one week. The playroom had been taken down first. boxed and taped up and put in black bin bags. They were kinky, but they didn't want any of the moving guys that they would hire to help them move to see the contents of those boxes. 

Castiel had been on a secret mission the day before. He'd told Dean not to plan anything... "I have made. arrangements"

Dean woke.. opened his eyes and realized he'd been blindfolded during his sleep. Castiel was lay next to him.. Waiting for a sign that he'd woke. He smiled. 

"Good morning" He purred

Dean made to move the blindfold. 

"Ah ah.. If you are OK with that. I'd like you to leave it on a little while..."

"Ok," Said Dean a smirk forming under his blindfold

"I'm going to dress you.. Give me your hands, I won't let you bump in to anything, you have my word" Said Castiel watching as Dean offered up his hands without comment "Good boy, this way" Castiel pulled Dean up from the bed.. guiding him carefully in a standing position.. He ran his hands over Dean's bare chest. His fingertips tracing over his husband's smooth skin. "Stay still" 

He hooked his fingers under Dean's underwear and pulled them, slowly down, seeing Dean's semi hard on as it was freed from his underwear. Then he backed away from Dean.. pulling the special pink panties he'd bought the day before from the packet. He looked up at Dean. It was taking more willpower than he had anticipated ignoring Dean's beautiful cock. "Lift one-foot Dean.." Dean obeyed and Castiel slipped the panties over his foot "Lower it" Dean put his foot down. "Now the other foot. " Again Dean obeyed. And Castiel put the panties on him and as Dean lowered his foot again Castiel pulled the panties up his legs. Covering his bulge and lush cheeks. Before following the same instructions to get Dean's jean's on. Hands deliberately taking time and care with doing up his zip. 

Dean waited, slightly confused... How could he be this turned on.. by being dressed. What the hell kind of magical powers did his husband possess that he was able to make putting clothes on.. so fucking hot. 

He flinched as something cold pressed tightly around his right nipple. 

"Stay still Dean" Warned Castiel as the thing on his nipple tightened to the point it hurt, just the right amount. Then he felt the same metallic coldness on his other nipple and something like a chain that moved over his body. 

"Arms out please," Castiel said as he put a t-shirt over Dean's hands and up his arms, careful not to knock his blindfold off... He pulled the top down and then slid his hand down Dean's arm.. to grab his wrist... Pulling Dean's hand slightly to put it over his own cock, which was hardening... Dean sucked in a breath as he felt it. 

"Tease" He whispered 

Castiel smirked before shushing Dean and let go of his hand "Stay" He said before moving away and dressing. Taking his own special item out of the bag... Dean's face turned in his direction when he heard Castiel.. hiss slightly as he put on his 'item'. 

  

Castiel finished getting dressed and walked calm, and slowly over to Dean.. pausing in front of him.. to adjust himself and then he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.. his finger hitting the remote in his pocket at the same time... 

Dean lurched forward in surprise.. as the vibrations through his underwear hit his cock. Castiel composed his face before pulling Dean's blindfold off his head. 

His eyes glinting with mischief as he leaned forward again pressing his lips to Dean's "Happy anniversary" He said before turning away "Let's go and pack" 

Dean watched him feeling another buzz in his pants, he followed Castiel quickly.. slightly confused.. and still rather aroused. Castiel was playing a waiting game. But only Dean was going to be teased.. that was a bit unfair... 

The rest of the morning past with little physical contact... Castiel kept his hands, to Dean's disappointment.. to himself... He did seem a little fidgety though.. And when Dean had suggested they finished packing for a while and have some lunch, he frowned as Castiel ate his sandwich stood up. 

As the afternoon bled into evening... Dean's vibrating underwear started buzzing again.. They'd packed up most of the living room.. and all that was left now were the bigger items, such as the sofa's... Dean turned to find Castiel standing directly behind him.. he reached for Dean's hands... light... gentle touches. 

 

He sunk his fingers.. slowly.. meaningfully between Dean's.. holding that intense eye contact and sucked his bottom lip in and between his teeth. 

Dean's cock was already raging in his pants, from Castiel's teasing bursts of the vibrating pants. Castiel held Dean's gaze as he began running his fingers over his arms... 

He leaned into Dean, licking a strip up his slightly stubbled neck "I've wanted you since I woke up Dean. I wanted to wait until tonight. But if I don't have you now. " Castiel nipped at Dean's ear gently before whispering "I might just come in my pants.." The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up, there was a pleasant tingling in his stomach and let his arms drop down Castiel and grabbed at his crotch gently. To his surprise Cas shook his head at him.. biting his lip, eyes closing tightly for a moment.  

"Don't touch me there Dean. That's not yours today. " Dean frowned. Castiel grabbed his wrist and mimicking his action that morning, guided Dean's hand, but this time over the back of his pants, over his ass. "That. That's all yours" 

  

"That works for me" Smirked Dean, pulling at the front of Castiel's pants... 

"You first," Said Castiel still using that gruff low voice 

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head, nipples red under the clamps, Castiel rolled his tongue between his teeth at the sight of them. Dean unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, kicking them to the side of the room. He pulled down the silky pink panties.. and Castiel couldn't help but notice the slight damp patch where his cock had leaked a little pre-come on them. His own cock twitching at the sight. 

"I want you," Dean said looking at Castiel, in response Cas finally started removing his own clothes.. shirt first, kicking off his shoes.. and then pausing. He seemed to be thinking. 

"You can take those off," He said pointing to the nipple clamps. As Dean busied himself removing the clamps, Castiel carefully began to pull his pants down. Dean stopped to watch him.. he was moving.. oddly.. slowly, almost like he. 

"Holy fucking shit Cas!" Dean exclaimed as he finally understood. 

 Castiel's 'item'. 

Castiel smiled at Dean.. and it was a filthy smile, downright cheeky. 

"You like them?" Asked Cas with a fake innocent air to his voice. Dean licked his lips and moved towards Castiel quickly, touching the PVC underwear. 

"Holy.. shit" He repeated.. looking at Castiel's pert rump in the tight black pants "It's almost a shame to take them off. That's why you wouldn't sit down at lunchtime.. ha!" 

Castiel nodded "I had to take them off for a bit earlier.. they are rather tight and when you were bending over picking up those boxes.." He blushed slightly, laughing... 

"So, I've still got it?" Laughed Dean

"You could never lose it Dean" Winked Castiel, tilting his head slightly to the side.

They seemed to lean into each other at the same time. hot, wet tongues meeting.. Deans hands dropping and groping at Castiel's PVC underwear, he groaned in Cas' mouth at the feel of them. Castiel's hands had threaded in Dean's spiky hair.. so hot.. 

***

Dean pushed Castiel backward on to the sofa. He carefully pulled the tight PVC black pants down. 

"Jesus.." He muttered as the rubber cock on the inside of the pants popped out of Castiel's ass... He looked back at Castiel "I can't decide. Is this naughty of you? Or good of you?"

"I want you to fuck me, hard Dean. " Said Castiel watching as Dean tossed the black pants away from him.. Dean raised an eyebrow at him... "I didn't want to waste time. Just fuck.. really hard... Please..." 

"OK. I've decided" Said Dean.. as he lined up behind Castiel. "It's a good thing.." He pushed in.. Hard and fast straight away. Castiel groaned under him. 

"AHhhhhh fuckkk yes. Dean" 

"Ughh fuck..., fuck Cas" Dean was thrusting into Cas' open hole.. hard and deep.. pressing his whole length deep within his man.. rolling his hips down to reach Cas' sweet spot inside with each thrust. "Can't believe you've been wearing those pants all day. Making sure you were nice and open for me.. just waiting all day huh? Waiting for me to fuck you?" 

Castiel didn't... Couldn't respond. He was a breathless mess under Dean. He'd been horny when he'd woken up, but he'd forced himself to wait all day. He has been basically stretching himself open for Dean all day.. so that Dean could fuck the sense from his brain.. take him hard and fast and pound into him until he couldn't breathe.. And Dean.. was not disappointing him.. He'd built up the vibrations in Dean's pants more and more as he knew he was nearing the point of breaking and letting Dean take him, making sure that Dean was good and hard for him.. as for who was who's sex toy today. He found he didn't really know the answer to that.. or care. 

He found himself incapable of caring about anything, right now.. fuck he could hardly see. let alone think. completely submitted to the moment, to that oh so fucking good pressure building inside him, to that glorious cock riding into him, to the warm body moving on top of him.. the smell of Dean.. all over him...

"Faster!" He commanded panting hard, lifting his leg up.. "I'm so fucking close. Please.."

Dean's skin was shiny, slippery with sweat, his lips were parted as he gasped for breath between each thrust forward, he was close himself. He could feel it rising. He tried to speed up his movements. But honestly, he was fucking Cas with everything he had already. The feral roughness of it, reminding him of when he and Cas had first got together. Their sex was never boring.. but when they'd first got together.. they had been animals.. both trying to prove a point of who should top.. It just didn't matter these days.. there was no need to fight over the dom role. They were partners.. equals. Lovers, husbands. The 'who fucks who better' had never been answered. The fact was.. they were both fucking amazing in bed.. or.. against a wall.. or in a public toilet. Those things just didn't matter anymore. There was no winner, in their battle for dominance. Because they had both won by finding and after everything.. keeping.. each other. 

Dean looked down into Castiel's eyes. He could barely talk, breath, think. but it suddenly seemed really important to tell Castiel again.. "I love you" He panted. 

"I love you Dean.. fuck.." Castiel replied as he was thrust into again.. "Fuckkk Dean. "

"I know babe" 

"I'm gonna... " Castiel closed his eye's.. he was right there.. right on the edge. "Please...."

"Shhiiiittt babe. Ahhhhh" Dean was filling Castiel up.. hot sex in his ass. 

Listening to Dean come, pushed Cas over the edge and he came less than four seconds later.. swearing and trying to catch his breath

"Dean... "

"Mmm?"

"That was .. amazing" 

Dean smiled as he pulled out of Castiel carefully. 

"Yes, it was," He said leaning over him to plant a kiss on Castiel's lips. 


	61. The Farewell Hard Swap - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning to people who weren't fan's of the last 'Hard swap' chapter... Yes, it's like that again.. I know it's not to everyone's tastes and I debated this for a few days.. hence the gap in writing... But I have decided to go ahead with this.
> 
> If you are after a smutty Dean/Cas chapter.. this one and the next one are not for you.. apologies...

It wasn't planned. Dean and Castiel had gone to see Pam and Meg to say goodbye before the move. They'd taken Oliver with them. It hadn't been planned. But you get five, seriously sexy, seriously kinky... open-minded people together.. mix that with a lot of alcohol.. and the fact that three of them had been through life-changing events where they could have been killed.. and things were bound to get.. just a little wild...

"Just an innocent game of spin the bottle.." Meg had said 

"Since when was spin the bottle an innocent game?" Castiel laughed at her, she winked at him.

"I don't mind, said Pam, eyeing the three men sat on the couch opposite. "Maybe these big strong men... just can't handle it" 

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.. Oliver had fixed Pam with a stare that clearly said 'challenge accepted' before saying "I'm in"

Pam smiled at him, and Meg looked expectantly at Castiel and Dean... 

Dean rolled his eyes "Rules?"

Castiel looked at him "No rules..."  

Looking impressed, Meg walked away to collect one of the many empty wine bottles from the counter... She put her hand on Dean's shoulder as she passed him "Don't worry cowboy. We'll go easy on you" 

Castiel smirked at Dean, he'd forgotten how sassy Meg could be.

Pam looked around at everyone.. "Maybe shots first? Then we play..? Whiskey?" There was a general murmuring of agree meant and they all slammed back a whiskey shot.. the liquid warm as it slides over their tongues and down their throats... 

"I wanna see you all on your knee's" Said Meg suddenly taking control of the game and spinning the bottle. "The first will be. Oliver.. who will kiss.." She spun the bottle again.. it skidded to slow stop.. in front of. "Castiel.."

Both Castiel and Oliver stared at it for a moment.. unsure. Almost in sync, they both turned to look at Dean... Who blinked at them... 

"Oh come on. " Said Dean laughing at their face's "We all knew this could happen and still played. I would have said something if I wasn't comfortable with everyone here. And Cas. Crazed stalking pricks kidnapped us and tried to kill us. I don't think anything can break us. It's up to you. But I will remind you.. you said no rules?" 

"Well. While you guys are getting your shit together..." Pam stood up walking over to her stereo. Picking up a cd and putting it on.. "Let me set the mood.." 

The Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack started playing and everyone laughed.. easing some of the tension. With one last glance at Dean, Castiel moved closer to Oliver.. and pressed his lips softly against Oliver's, before pulling away again. 

"HA!" Said Meg "What was that? Come on. Are you five? Kiss him properly" 

Castiel bit his lip "Fine" He said surprising Oliver as he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forwards.. their mouths crashing together, Oliver's lips parted slightly and suddenly their tongues discovered each other.. it was hot. but it only lasted a few seconds.

When they broke apart Dean shifted. Not in anger, not in jealousy. He shifted as his cock reacted to seeing the two men he cared about most in the world. kiss. 

"Happy?" Said Castiel looking at Meg. But it was Dean that answered. 

"Yeah" He winked at Cas, who frowned at him for a second before it turned in to a cheeky smile, his mind in overdrive. He could see where this evening was headed now.. and Dean was Ok with it. So.. so was he. 

 

Next was Pam and Meg. And they put on quite a show for the boys.. loving the rapt attention. Meg ran her hands through Pam's hair.. and Pam squeezed her bum. 

If they had thought there was any hope of keeping this game 'innocent' that idea popped like a giant balloon. Dean was hard already.. and Cas and Oliver were not far behind. 

After the bottle had spun a few more times. Dean kissing Meg. Dean kissing Castiel... Oliver kissing Pam. On and on it went.. until everyone realized. They had all kissed each other. 

"Ok. Who's ready to take things up a notch?" Meg asked playfully. "Who ever the bottle lands on next time.. has to remove an item of clothing from the person they have to kiss?" 

Pam laughed at her naughty girlfriend "I'll grab more shots" She said.. another whiskey each and they began.. 

Dean removed Castiel's top. Oliver removed Meg's dress. Pam removed Dean's shoes. The bottle spun, and spun.. everyone getting more and more into the 'game'.. more shots.. more clothing was thrown aside.. more kissing.. hands roaming over bare skin. They never stood a chance.. and they didn't seem to mind at all. 

 

Everyone was soon stripped down to there underwear. Meg was missing her bra, since she'd only had shoes and a dress to remove other than her underwear.. and she was rocking it.. her pert breasts bare and free for all to admire.. and they did. 

"And now?" Asked Castiel arousal flaring in his eyes, eyes which were dead set on Meg "What else are we.. big. strong.. men not apparently not able to. " He looked pointed at Meg's bare breast "Handle.."

Dean smirked watching Meg's momentary surprise.

"You can handle anything you like Castiel.. you know that. No. Rules" She said before looking around at everyone individually. "I'm all in"

Pam laughed "That's my kinky girl. I'm in"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.. nodding slightly.. Why the fuck not.. they had nearly died. Life was to short to miss out on fun opportunities and this.. looked like a room full of fun. 

"We're in"

"Yeah, me too," Said Oliver, his momentary guilt of thinking of Felicity washed away. He didn't care any less for her just because he was a kinky guy. She'd known this side of him too. But he hadn't had sex in months.. and seriously? Who was going to say 'no' now.. he'd have blue balls for a week if he stopped now. 

"Ok," Said Meg smugly "Next spin.. is.. pairings or.. you know. threesomes. First three. get the bed" 

 The bottle spun.. round and around. Castiel watched it. Wondering. What did want to happen here? He had no idea.. to get Meg and Dean would be comfortable, safe.. nothing new. But to get Pam would be new and exciting... He didn't really know how he'd take it if he got paired off with just Oliver. Would he be ok with that? Would Dean..?

Meg's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Castiel.." She smiled at him.. Ok, he thought. So he was going to be in the three-way. 

"Me," Said Meg as the bottle finished spinning again.. "Ohhh OK. Lastly.." She spun the bottle again. It suddenly dawned on Castiel.. if it landed on Pam. That would mean Oliver and Dean would be paired off. Would he be able to handle that? He looked from Dean.. to Oliver. He smiled. Yes. Oliver was an important part of Dean's life, he saved Deans life. He helped saved Castiel's. He had stopped Cole. He suddenly realized... He cared very deeply for Oliver. He wouldn't deny him or Dean anything... Whatever happened. It would be alright. 

The bottle spun.. slowing.. slowing.. stopping. 

Meg looked up "Oliver.." She traced her tongue over her lips "Which leaves. Pam and Dean. Everyone.. cool? Yes? Good... Let's go boys.." Said Meg grabbing one arm each on Castiel and Oliver and leading them from the room...  

So that Dean was left alone again, with Pam

   

Pam's smirk was all Dean needed to know that she was not disappointed. He wondered for a moment how Cas would handle it. But he had said 'No rules' and he would have spoken up if he wasn't comfortable. 

"It's me and you again" Smiled Pam stepping towards him 

Dean smirked at her.. Grabbing her and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly attacking his bottom lip with her teeth. His slight stubble scratching against her chin. Alcohol-fuelled lust burning through him, his body was responding naturally...

 

 They dropped on to the leather couch, Pam straddling Dean.. as he unhooked her bra and slipped it down her arms. Rocking gently on his hard crotch, still covered by a thin pair of boxers, she pulled her arms up, cupping her breasts, Dean's eyes following her movements. She let her body drop slowly forward, pushing Dean back. He felt the cool cushions under his back.. he felt the warmth of Pam's flesh as she laid on him.. breast's pressing against his chest.. he reached down her body and catches the material of her panties between his fingers.. slithering them down over her rounded rump slowly. 

  

As he explored her skin with his hands, she brought her mouth to his.. peppering tender kisses over his lips, and down his neck.. before biting on his collar bone... 

Dean looked at her, this all felt a little to.. gentle.. to tender. This was the kinda of thing he only did with Castiel.. this was not the time for love making.. this was fucking... 

  

He shifted his weight, sitting up and lifting Pam against him again.. his eye's narrowing at her as he carried her across the room and laid her down on her back on the dinning room table, pulling her panties off her feet and pushing her legs apart.. he knelt down in front of her and drove his tongue inside her, setting off a series of shattering moans, that were music to his ears. She was an instrument and he was playing her perfectly, she made the most glorious sounds, intense moans, delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. 

Pam was squirming under him, she grabbed at his hair and pulled him closer. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into a steady song of passion. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and then he added a second finger. Now two fingers worked inside Pam, vigorously but nothing she couldn’t handle, Dean could tell from her moans, she was enjoying it.

He moved his tongue from her wetness and licked up her stomach.. he kept his mouth on her trailing all the way up to her chest, lavishing her breasts with attention, licking and sucking her nipple. Squeezing the other breast softly.  His thumb rubbed around that sweet spot between Pam's legs.. and her eyes rolled back into her head, she moaned again... His cock was quivering, raging hard, and he was tormented with desire… teasing himself with want.. He needed it now. 

Pulling his fingers out of her, he pulled his boxers down.. His cock was flat against his belly and he had to hold it down to line up against her hole. He pushed in easily, her wetness acting as a lube, allowing him to slide in deep. 

"Ohhh fuck" He muttered... Her heat, her wetness, the feel of himself sliding in and pulling out. Harder. Harder. Harder! 

Her breast swaying up and down as he slammed into her over and over. She was breathy and her moans filled the room. 

"Jesus..fucking. Christ" She cooed "Yes! Ughhhh, don't stop!"

Dean was grunting above her, that familiar swell building in his groin.. more.. more.. more. 

Thrusting harder, deeper, faster. So fucking close. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing. His come was erupting inside her, like fire blowing her apart, hot and slick. 

She cried out, as he used two slick wet fingers to rub at her clit, he slowed his thrusts slightly to focus on her needs.. and she came.. bliss.

    


	62. The Farewell Hard Swap - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning to people who weren't fan's of the last 'Hard swap' chapter... Yes, it's like that again...

   

As they reached the bedroom Castiel felt, nervous. But also excited... It was a weird, warring set of emotions. Oliver was attractive, but he was almost like forbidden fruit... So even after Dean has granted permission.. there was a strange tension about it... 

"Hey Queenie.." Said Meg turning to Oliver "Go and grab some helmets from the bathroom would you?" She put her hands on Oliver's chest fixing him with her 'come to bed' eyes.. Oliver swept her hair out of her face and planted a hot kiss on her lips.. Curving into it eagerly...

"Sure," He said padding down the hall to the bathroom.

Meg looked at Castiel "You have about thirty seconds to back out.. you sure you, wanna do this?" She purred at him. He nodded, and she smiled "Good... Then get out of your head Cas... I'll let you set the pace... If you want?"

Did he want that? He thought "No.. That's alright Meg... I'm happy for you to take control" 

She pushed him on to the bed, climbing over him.. straddling and kissing him... 

  

Castiel could feel his cock hardening under Meg... As his tongue roamed over hers...  Her hand carded through his hair.. her nails scratching gently up the back of his neck...

He flipped them both over so that Meg was on her back against the bed.. and strummed a finger over her panties. Damn those tiny black panties. So hot. He looked up into Meg's eyes.. just as they heard foot steps coming from down the hall. Oliver on his way back to the bedroom.

"Starting without me?" Asked Oliver. Castiel stood up, Oliver walked into the room in just his boxers. He and Castiel shared a glance. "We good?" He asked watching as Castiel backed away from Meg, who brushed her hands over her body stretched out over the bed.. a clear invitation. 

"We're good" Smiled Castiel, he nodded towards Meg "How do you..?" 

Meg looked at Castiel "He should fuck me, you already did before" She said suddenly, remembering Castiel wanted her to take control "And you.. can fuck him" She looked from Castiel to Oliver. There was a single moment of heightened tension before Castiel looked at Oliver... Who nodded.

 

Oliver looked over at Meg.. eyeing her hungrily before turning to Castiel. "I haven't been with a guy.." He paused stopping himself from saying 'since Dean' and choosing instead to say "for a long time.."

Castiel nodded "Lube" 

"Yeah" Oliver laughed "Yeah.. and" He held out a condom to Castiel who accepted it and then went to get the lube from the draw, where Meg had pointed at the mention of it. 

Meg laughed at them "You guys sure know how to make a girl go all gooey between the legs" 

Oliver and Castiel looked at Meg and then to each other.. she was clearly baiting them.. and it was working. 

Oliver walked calmly over to the bed "Turn over" He said to Meg who obeyed, Castiel caught himself turning back.. he'd never heard that voice from Oliver before, so commanding.. 'Holy Shit' He thought.. he was in trouble now. Cock swelling further in his underwear. Meg was on her knees at the edge of the bed and Castiel watched for a moment as Oliver slipped his hand down over her breasts and down and under her panties.. rubbing her gently with his fingers. 

Castiel couldn't believe how turned on he was... unceremoniously pulling his boxers down and ripping the condom wrapper open. rolling it down his dick.. he grabbed the lube and walked over to the bed. 

Oliver turned to look at him.. Noticing his sudden nudity, he freed his hand from Meg's panties and smacked her bottom gently "Off" He said and pulled his own boxers down. There they were.. the three of them.. completely naked.. seriously aroused. Castiel pulled Oliver's chin towards his face.. leaning over him to kiss him.. only polite right? Before he intended to stretch his hole open. either way, Castiel did it.. tongues gliding over lips, teeth.. raw. 

Meg pushed her now bare ass up against Oliver's crotch and he groaned quietly under the friction. Meg watched as Oliver rolled a condom down his own rather impressive dick.. it was long, smooth.. a nice looking dick, Meg thought. 

Castiel had a hand hovering over Oliver's ass. Last chance to back out. He grabbed one of the cheeks squeezing it between his fingers.. using his hand to hold Oliver's cheeks apart he circled his hole with one lubed finger. He pushed it in, past the tight muscle at the same time as Oliver's hips rolled forward.. as he entered an already wet Meg. His large, hard dick filling her up.

Her mouth parting in a silent moan. He was just teeth grazing over her neck.. she could see past him to Castiel.. who was working him open still. taking care. Oliver deserved this. Deserved to be the center of attention tonight. He'd lost so much. he'd given so much. He saved Dean and Castiel's lives.. Castiel had never expected to have sex with Oliver. But now that it was about to happen.. he wanted to make it good for him. He would stretch him open properly, making sure he wouldn't hurt him.. then he fucks into him until he spilled out his sex inside Meg. 

"Fuck.." Oliver gritted out when Castiel added another finger. 

Meg looked at him "You can take it, big boy.." she winked

He snorted a laugh at her.. and pushed into her a little harder "I can.. Can you?"

"Go wild. We'll find out won't we" She teased before gasping as he pushed in hard again. 

Oliver froze.. feeling Castiel pulling his fingers from him. "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah" Said Oliver feeling a cock against his ass, he took a deep breath as Castiel breached his hole with a slick with lube, cock. He pushed in slowly, both men growling out a low moan. 

"Fuck.. you're still so tight," Said Castiel 

Oliver let himself fall forwards on top of Meg, allowing Castiel more room to move behind him, allowing him to take control of the pace. 

He set it, slow and steady, even with all that prep. Oliver was still tight. He'd hadn't been fucked by a man for a long, long time... 

As his muscles finally began to relax and Castiel was able to slide in and pull back with relative ease, he picked up the pace. 

Oliver's dick was buried deep inside Meg. Castiel's buried deep inside Oliver, the three of them moving together like animals.. three becoming one with their movements,  desperately chasing that high. it was feral, hot, raw.. there was so much bare skin.. heat.. their breathy pants and groans lighting up the air with a static kind of electricity, so many hands roaming every inch skin within reach. 

The room smelt of sex. both salty and sweet. The moaning was contagious, spreading through the three of them, their state of arousal heightened as they heard each other's noises. Skin hitting skin. Meg's toes were curling as she held on for dear life. Castiel bent over Oliver and railing into him, as he, in turn, pushed harder into Meg... Her almost screams were now filling Castiel and Oliver's ears.. their in-time thrusts becoming more erratic and desperate. 

Meg was crying out. begging. Oliver was grunting and groaning over her and Castiel was fucking into him with force... His skin was on fire. Every nerve in his body tense and ready for the release. 

"Oh.. fuck. " Oliver panted out... "Fuckkkkk" He came first. hard, thick blissful release. Meg and Castiel followed shortly after both still using his quickly becoming over sensitive body .. like a toy. 

"Shit" Cried out Meg "Ohhhh God.." 

Castiel just grunting through his climax, hot but satisfied. 

As he pulled away, Oliver pulled out of Meg and the mess of body's was separated once more.. in to three flush cheeked, sweaty.. totally fucked out body's.. all with smiles of contentment on their faces.. 


	63. Cowboys and Gladiators..

    

The move had been relatively easy.. What with Oliver making most of the arrangements. The removal men had come in and cleared out all the boxes of things that Castiel and Dean were taking with them, loading them into a second van, the first being filled with Oliver's things. After seeing Benny and Damon before they left, and handing over the keys to Castiel's wood lodge as a wedding gift, having finally completed the paperwork of Castiel signing it over to them. They had spent several hours driving across the country to their new home. Destiel had traveled in his crate in Castiel's car and Dean had taken the Impala, Oliver following in his own car.  

   

The house. Was two long homes attached to each other that led straight down on to the beach? A section of which Oliver had bought, making it there own private beach... There were long glass windows that had metal shutters that could come down and basically 'lock down' their home. 

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" Asked Dean as they began unpacking their role play outfits. They had a walk-in closet with a secret room behind it. Their smaller, but still every bit as kinky .. playroom. 

Castiel was digging into the box and pulled out Dean's gladiator underwear. He looked up having not heard Dean's question properly. 

"What?" He asked

"I said. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Said Dean laughing at Castiel as he stared at the underwear in his hands. 

"Erm. No idea. But I have an idea for what we could do now?" He smiled at Dean holding up the underwear 

"Ok. " Grinned Dean. "If you wear.." Dean held up Castiel's cowboy outfit. 

"We're going to be unpacking tomorrow," Said Castiel laughing and snatching the cowboy outfit from Dean and throwing the underwear in his face playfully. 

 

Dean and Castiel got dressed into their outfits separately, Castiel had gone to the bathroom to change and grab the lube.. that had already been unpacked and Dean had stayed in their walk-in closet.. stripping off quickly and finding the rest of the gladiator outfit. 

Castiel walked back into the closet. Cowboy hat, mini demi shorts, shirt open. Dean turned, standing in the same motion and looked his husband up and down. admiringly. 

 "Blow me Cas," Said Dean playfully removing his prop shield straight away and tossing it away from him.

"Alright," Said Castiel surprising him and dropping to his knees "Pants off Dean" Dean raised his eyebrows but obeyed and removed the leather style gladiator pants... Castiel had to take off his cowboy hat to get close enough to Dean's crotch but Dean didn't seem to mind as he ran his finger's through Cas' hair. 

"You looked really hot in those by the way," Said Castiel as he settled himself in front of Dean "But.. you do look even hotter out of them.." He winked cheekily at Dean who smirked down at him... 

With one hand wrapped around Dean's aching cock and the other inching fingers past Dean's hole, Castiel finally sunk his mouth down and over Dean's erection. Taking it in as far as he could and then slowly wetting along it with his tongue as he drew back. He sucked Dean like he was starving and Dean was a super-sized happy meal. And Dean was.. super happy with the way Castiel was swallowing down around his bulging cock head.. tonguing over the slit and tasting that sweet pre-come. 

 

"Ugghhh shit Cas.." Dean was holding on to the handle of the closet door which broke off completely as Castiel took in as much of Dean as he could sucking him hard and bobbing his head up and down on him roughly. Dean beginning to thrust his hips slightly, fucking into Castiel's mouth in pure lust. As Castiel continued to press two fingers inside him, frowning in concentration. 

"Oh FUCKKKKK" 

Dean spilled his climax into Castiel's mouth suddenly, without warning. It dribbled past his lips and down his chin as Dean groaned. 

Castiel pulled away from him, removing his shirt and using it to wipe his mouth. 

"Good?" He asked smiling up at Dean as he continued to ram his fingers inside him. 

"Oh shit.. I'm getting hard again.. You have got me all kinds of fucked up for you right now. Let's go to bed now.. you gotta fuck me Cas!" Dean is practically begging again, even having only come less than a minute earlier. 

"Fuckkk Dean!" Said Castiel heat blazing through him at hearing Dean's begs.. "Fuck the bed. Turn around. Now!"   

Dean turned around and Castiel shoved him forward. Ripping his tiny demi shorts down eagerly.. and mounting Dean from behind.. the lube left forgotten on the floor. 

"So fuckin' good.." He panted pushing into Dean as soon as the lube coated his hard cock "Riding your ass. Cause I'm your cowboy" Castiel said in an amused tone "This is the sort of fucking I needed today Dean. Where I'm riding you. Wanted your ass all day"

"Oh yeah, that feels so good Cas.." Panted Dean, face pushed into the door of the closet. 

Castiel thrust his hard cock deeper and deeper... Dean was fully hard again underneath him. So he reached under him and grabbed his cock, stroking it as near to in time with his own thrusts as he could manage in his desperate state. 

"So tight Dean.." He purred "So good" 

Dean made a noise, somewhere between a growl and a moan "Harder Cas..."

"Harder?" Castiel let go of Deans cock and began ramming into him.. mercilessly. "Like this?"

"Fuck... YEAH" Dean reached behind him and gripped Castiel's ass, urging him in deeper. "Yeaaaaaah Fuck. Just like that" 

"Gonna fill you up Dean.." Panted Castiel "Fill you up with my come"

  
"Yeah do it Cas. Harder. " Dean was spilling out again. His sex shooting out wildly from his hard dick "Ugggghh FUCK" 

 Castiel came with Dean's name on his lips. 

 Both panting and sweaty as they pulled apart. Dean catching Castiel's face in his hands and kissing him.. "Jesus.."

***

Later.. after taking a quick shower together, Dean and Castiel were cuddling close and basking in the sexual afterglow. This was it. They were home. Together, in each other's arms. Listening to the sound of the ocean waves.. happiness radiating from both of them... Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's chest, holding him close, head resting lightly on his shoulder. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

***

The next morning, Oliver joined them for breakfast. They ate on their porch. Watching the ocean.. Until Castiel made an odd squeaking noise. 

"Look," He said as Oliver and Dean looked at him in question. Further down the beach.. outside what was technically their new neighbor's house... Their new neighbor, who had just completed a beach run.. was stripping off on his porch. 

The three of them watched. 

"Olly. " Said Dean looking at Olly "You should go talk to him.." 

Castiel laughed "Yeah you should"


	64. Cas and Dean Make A Porno

   

Castiel shifted in his sleep, Dean woke.. looking at his beautiful man... Carefully he slipped out of bed, trying not to wake him and went to the kitchen... 

Dawn was breaking on the beach, the sun beginning to rise as Dean set up a few cameras on the area of beach they owned with Oliver. It's Castiel's birthday, and Dean feels... it's time to make good on a promise made a long time ago... 

He went back into the house to see if Castiel had finished the birthday breakfast that Dean had made for him. 

Castiel was waiting for him when he returned. He smiled. Dean took him by the hand and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I have a surprise for you" 

"Ok.." Said Castiel 

"Do you still want to make a 'home movie' with me?" He smiled

"Ohh... " Castiel had completely forgotten all about it and it took him by surprise, but it didn't take more than a second for him to think about it "Yes" 

"Come with me. " Leading him out of their home and to the beach where the sun was already warming up the sand "How about here?" 

"Outside?" Asked Castiel surprised "Er. What if someone sees?" 

"The only person really allowed here is Oliver and he has already seen both of us naked.." Said Dean 

"Erm. Ok" Said Castiel 

 Dean smiled happily and pulled off his clothes "Check the camera is focused on me, babe?" 

Castiel walked over to the camera that Dean had already set up. Checked the focus as Dean climbed up on a beach rock and wiggled his bum at Castiel, making him laugh. 

"Hah, yeah. that's good.." He chuckled 

Dean jumped down from the rock and walked back towards Cas. His naked dick swinging as he went, already blood was rushing to it in excitement. Castiel was still a little unsure about doing it on the beach but the quashed his nervousness and instead focused on Dean, checking out his hardening crotch. Dean stopped in front of him. Kissing him. 

"Did you press record?" 

"Oh. No" 

"You do wanna do this?" Dean asked checking, Castiel nodded "OK. I'll do it" Dean moved past Castiel to the camera and hit the little red button. 

Before walking back over to Cas and pulling his shirt over his head.. exposing his tanned skin. 

"You're stunning, you know that, right?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear as his hands moved up his neck and through his hair. "I love you"

Castiel smiled, relaxing, cock swelling. "I love you" 

Dean's plump lips met Castiel's and he kissed him, gently until Castiel parted his lips and Dean's tongue slipped past them and into Castiel's mouth, massaging his tongue. 

Castiels hands rose to Dean's hips giving them a squeeze as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Hands that had been carefully tracing Castiel's chest smoothed over his nipples and ran behind him, traveling down his back.. to his boxer shorts... Dean sank his knees into the sand and tugged at Castiel's underwear, Cas' hands joining his and helping to remove them. His cock, blood full and heavy springing free from them. Castiel felt the rush of the still relatively cool morning air on his groin, and his ass. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant. 

 

Once his boxers were on the ground Dean, tugged on Castiel's hand and he knelt next to him on the sand. Dean lying back and pulling Castiel gently by the neck to follow him.. Dean pulled Castiel to his side, tongue stretching from his mouth as their faces drew closer again, searching for Castiel's. Running his hand over Dean's sandy ass and back, Castiel began to calm and grow excited at the same time, his fully hard cock resting against Dean's as they kissed and rolled about in the sand, groaning slightly whenever they dick managed to rub against each other. 

"What do you want Cas?" Asked Dean as he finally pulled back from their kissing "It's your movie, it's your birthday. Whatever you want babe.." 

Castiel thought for a few seconds. "I'd really like to ride your mouth, Dean. Fuck your mouth until you're dribbling my come from your lips.." 

"Mmmm" Dean smiled at him "Sounds good" 

"I want to watch you get yourself off first.."

"Ok.." Said Dean surprised 

"Put your hand on your dick Dean. " He said, Dean, lay back into the sand wrapping a hand around his cock, starting to jerk himself off slowly. Castiel knelt beside him watching him.. kissing his neck, licking into his mouth and touching him, massaging his balls gently in his hand "You look amazing Dean" He praised 

Castiel was mesmerized, watching Dean touching himself. They almost never did this.. as was the case now, Castiel's desire to mount himself on Dean was growing and usually, he would have climbed him like a tree by now, normally his hole would be impaled on Dean's dick.. he'd be pushing down to the base of that beautiful. 

Fuck he was so hard now. He kissed his way down Dean's chest to his crotch.. bypassing his cock to kiss and lick at his smooth balls, sucking them in past his lips, making Dean groan and squirm.. 

"Ughhhh" Was all Dean could manage as he picked up the pace on his cock.. squeezing his grip a little tighter on it. "FFFuuuggghhkk"

Castiel rolled his tongue over Dean, avoiding, as best he could the sandier areas and finally giving in and batting Dean's hand away from his cock... "Mine" He claimed Dean's cock with his mouth and sucked around the tip, his tongue flicking over the slit. 

Dean spiraling almost instantly and bucking up into Castiel's mouth as he come shot out and Castiel swallowed it all down. 

Smacking his lips and wiping his mouth as he released Dean's dick "That was so hot Dean. I wanted it. Sorry" 

"What you sorry for" Dean panted "Was fucking awesome. Your turn" He wiggled his eyebrows "Where do you want me?" 

Castiel helped Dean to his feet, looking about them. Needy now for his climax. "Over there," He said grabbing the camera and positioning it facing a smooth stone

"Sit, back against the wall," Said Castiel and Dean obeyed, eye's glinting up at Castiel as he stepped around him and lowered his crotch to Dean's face. 

***

It was at this moment that Oliver Queen had come out for a morning jog. He was jogging along the beach in front of there houses when the sound of .. groaning. Made him stop. He turned to see where the sound was coming from. 

"Holy shit.." He said out loud as he saw Castiel, in all his glory. Fucking himself into Dean's mouth. Oliver didn't know what to do. But then he noticed the camera. "What the.." He chuckled. He walked over quietly and then coughed. Castiel froze before turning back to look at him.

Oliver was stood by the camera. Looking through it. "You realize you're not even in this shot right?" He said turning the camera slightly until Cas and Dean were in focus.

Castiel looked down at Dean. His mouth still full of Castiel's cock. There was a silent question, stay and continue.. or go. Dean gave his dick a hard suck. 

"Fuck it.." Cas muttered before turning back to Oliver "Thanks. Er."

"Do you want me to.." Oliver motioned to the camera, trying to keep a straight face  "Ya know.." 

Castiel shrugged, giggles escaping a little as Deans hands wrap around his leg trying to get him to finish.. as no doubt his jaw was starting to ache by now "Sure" 

 

So Castiel continued to fuck Dean's mouth, while Oliver filmed them. His own cock twitching as he watched Castiel and Dean. Aside from being turned on, he also felt a tiny bit jealous.. not of them being together, but of him not having someone the way that Cas and Dean had each other. 

Castiel was rocking into Dean.. his spit lubing his dick, making it slide in and out with ease, Dean trying to hold on to Castiel's legs, trying to suck on him and help him reach his own high... Eventually moving one hand up from Cas' leg to his balls and cupping them in his hand. 

"OOOhhh shit Dean" Castiel's come fired from his cock straight down Deans throat. One, two three spurts and his dick began to soften. Dean swallowed and allowed it to fall from his mouth, before looking between Cas' legs to Oliver and laughing. 

Castiel and Dean had to both walk up the beach towards Oliver completely naked, now that they'd come it was slightly awkward but Oliver kept his eyes at eye level. 

"That's how you're ending it?" He asked in mock disappointment 

Castiel looked at him "What do you mean?" 

"You gotta have a beach shot.. in the waves.."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.. " OK. You are the director.. apparently" Laughed Dean.

 

So Dean straddled Castiel's waist and they both tipped forward slightly as Dean lent forward for a kiss and a wave washed over them...


	65. King And Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Oliver centered... I hope you enjoy it <3

Its been a month, one month since Oliver spied their neighbor, Hans peeling off his sweat-damp clothes after a long morning beach run.. he skin was flawless.. tanned, smooth and beautiful. Oliver had thought about going over to speak to him when Dean and Castiel had suggested it. But what would he say? 'I saw you stripping and decided to come and see if you could use an extra set of hands?' And what if they had.. ended up doing something.. Oliver had slept with three people since Cole had lashed him. His silver scars marking along his body making him self-conscious.. those he had been with. Knew about what had happened with Cole. Castiel bore the scars of that nightmare worse than him. 

He hadn't released before... How it had affected him.. Felicity had been a safe and warm person to love, she accepted him, scars an all because of who he was.. she had called him a hero. Castiel and Meg. Well, they were both ridiculously hot.. also there was the sheer amount of alcohol they had consumed that night...    

After two weeks Oliver still hadn't been to introduce himself, to his neighbor. But as it turned out. He wasn't going to have to.. after returning from a morning jog, sweating and stinking to high heaven, Oliver came home to see a man outside his house...

"HEY" He shouted the man rather aggressively. The man turned around, eyebrow cocked. 

"Hello," He said, Oliver stopped releasing it was his sex on a stick neighbour.. and he had sweat marks and stank.. great. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I was stealing your hose" He pulled up a garden hose "I knocked but you weren't in.. I would have returned it. Sorry" He finished rather lamely 

"Stealing mine. I didn't realize I even had a hose. What do you need it for?" He asked walking closer but still trying to keep a body odor safe distance from the man.

"I own a bar.. and we're having a pool party themed.. er.. party?" He chuckled pulling a business card from his pocket and holding it out, stepping forward to give it to Oliver "I knew you had a hose, I use to steal it from this house's previous owners.. again... always brought it back" 

"Kings?" Asked Oliver distracted by the business car he'd been handed

"Yup, that's me... Hannibal King, Hans" He shrugged "Soooo can I steal this?" He said holding the hose up again

"No," Said Oliver, Hans momentary surprise melting away when he added "You can't ask to steal something, kinda defeats the whole 'stealing it' thing, if you're given permission. So you either ask to borrow it.. or not" 

Hans gave him a quizzical frown "OK. " He picked up the hose and began to walk away with it, turning back and saying "Pool party is on Saturday by the way. In case you were wondering" He turned away again laughing to himself 

Oliver blinked after him "Saturday" He muttered looking down again at the tiny business card that had the address of the bar on it. Before going in to get a cold shower.

  

Dean and Castiel had agreed to accompany Oliver to the bar on Saturday. 

"His second name is King?" Laughed Dean "That is kinda perfect.."  

***

  
Saturday rolled around quickly. Oliver, Dean, and Castiel arrived at the bar, it was impressive.. the beer garden was a large grassed area, a few tables around the sides, some large bean bags, a stacked beer pod.. full of free beers.. and ice. There was also a BBQ grill. Inside was smart and spacious.. classic lighting and colors. It was a nice place, Oliver spotted Hans, at the exact moment that Hans spotted Oliver... 

"Hi" Smiled Oliver as he stepped up to Hans 

"You found it then? Or did the police lead you here for your missing hosepipe?" Hans asked cheekily as he greeted Oliver, shaking Dean and Castiel's hands in welcome too. 

"Dean, Castiel. Hans.."

Hans laughed "You never gave me your name the other day you know?" 

"Oliver.." He said "So why the themed party and all the free beer? Doesn't that kinda cut into your profits..?"

"The party.. because it's my birthday.." 

"Really? Happy Birthday" Said Oliver suddenly feeling a bit unprepared 

"Happy Birthday," Said Castiel nodding at Hans before turning to Oliver "We'll be at the bar"

Oliver nodded before turning back to Hans, who continued. "And the free beer.. because people remember it. People come back. Also, as it's my birthday. People tip" He winked "Basically I'm an evil genius" He pulled an innocent amused face and Oliver laughed. He'd knew he'd be leaving a large tip, purely based on Hans outfit.. snorkel goggles, armbands that were far to small for his muscular arms and swimming trunks. 

Oliver could feel Dean and Castiel's eyes on them as Hans showed him around the bar and got him a beer. He flashed a glance over to them and sure enough, they were both staring, not even trying to be discreet. Oliver shot them a look and like kids caught up to no good they looked away quickly pretending they hadn't been spying on him and Hans. 

  

Two days after the pool party, Oliver was sat in his kitchen, listening to the radio, when there was a tap at the window... He looked around to see Hans leaning against the glass, holding up his hose, which was on. 

"Just showing you. no leaks" He called through the window, a cheeky grin on his face as he added "It spurts just fine" He turned the wall tap off, placed the hose on the ground and walked away, without looking back. 

"..." Oliver blinked after him.. 'that had to be a come on, right?'.

 *** 

Another week later and Oliver bumped into Hans again. His stubble setting off an entirely new level of tingling in Oliver's crotch. He was too fucking hot. 

"Hey there" Smirked Hans walking up the beach towards him.. "How's your hose?" 

"It's under twenty-four-hour protection," Said Oliver without even thinking, then his mind wondered to Felicity.. and he looked away.

Hans frowned "You alright?" 

"Yeah," Said Oliver "Fine" 

Hans gave him an 'i'm not convinced' nod before letting it slide "I'm glad I found you. I have a ridiculous request. The water pipes royally screwed in my house, the plumber can't get out till tomorrow and I wanted to go for a run. Would it be totally shitty of me to ask to use your shower? I'd steal it, but breaking and entering is where I draw the line.." 

Oliver laughed, thinking. This man, naked, in his shower? "Sure," He said

Hans smiled "I'll be gone for about an hour, so. cool if I just knock on, when I get back?" 

"Sure," Said Oliver really wishing he could come up with another adjective "That's fine"

"Super" Smiled Hans in that cockily charming way that made Oliver shiver. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure that Hans was into guys. But oh, how he would like to find out.

 Oliver found himself waiting, just waiting for Hans to return, picturing him.. under the spray of his shower. He was working himself up. He checked his watch, again.. Deciding that he needed to busy himself with something he went to the kitchen, making a smoothie, cutting fresh fruit and adding coconut milk. Blending the fruits together.. He pulled out a glass just as there was a knock on the door. 

He opened it, to find a very sweaty Hans waiting behind it.

"Hi," Said Oliver "Come in, want a drink?" 

 Hans followed him "Owwh smoothie.. nice," He said. Oliver got a second glass from his cupboard and poured Hans and himself a drink. 

"I'll show you where the guest shower is, I'm going to go and use my own.." He added feeling a pull in his groin that told him he needed a cold shower. 

"Towels?" Asked Hans after downing his smoothie "That was tasty, thanks" he added taking his glass over to the sink and swilling it out

"Yeah.. they're in their hung up.." Said Oliver between sips of his own smoothie. 

***

Oliver stepped into his shower, the lukewarm water hitting his body. trying to think of anything other than Hans ripped torso. 

He walked out of his shower a few minutes later, dripping with a towel wrapped around him. As he walked from the bathroom back to his bedroom, Hans emerged from the guest room. 

"Olly?" 

Oliver froze and turned around... Shit. Hans was fucking beautiful, every muscle perfectly outlined, and shinning from the water. He noticed he was wearing a pair of the spare sweat pants he kept in that room. He frowned at him 

"Now you're stealing my pants?" 

Hans grinned at him "I forgot to bring a change of clothes.. and putting on my others. " He pulled a face "They stink. I was going to make sure it was OK" 

Oliver laughed "It's fine. Did you steal some underwear too?" 

Han's eyes darkened "No," He said watching Oliver "There wasn't any in there. "

"Oh," Said Oliver, feeling a thrill that Hans was going commando "Do you want to borrow some?"

Hans leaned his head to the side, a slight smirk breaking onto his face "Are you asking if I would like to see your underwear?" He laughed "Geez... buy a lady a drink first" He winked before turning and walking back into the spare bedroom and collecting his clothing. 

 

Oliver blinked. Hans had flirted with him, again. But then backed off. What was going on? Was he just joking? 

As Hans came back out of the room, Oliver shifted uncomfortably, realizing he was still standing exactly where he'd left him. 

"Thanks for the shower dude.." Smiled Hans "I'll wash these.. and bring them back" 

"No problem. Your pipes getting fixed tomorrow?" Asked Oliver

Hans laughed "Oh yes. Big plans for my pipe tomorrow" He winked again before turning and walking away, showing himself out of Oliver's house and walking topless along the beach to his house, his clothes in a bundle in his hand.  

***  

The next day, Oliver woke hard. Thinking of Hans last comment the day before.. ' _Oh yes. Big plans for my pipe tomorrow'._

That afternoon when Oliver was relaxing on his sun lounger outside his house, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Hans walking up to him.

"Don't you own a shirt?" Oliver asked him laughing 

Hans frowned at him "What? And deny you, ogling opportunity?" 

"What?" Asked Oliver sitting up, way to defensively for someone who hadn't been ogling. 

"I saw you, and your friends. A few weeks ago. Do you like to watch Oliver?" His voice had changed from playful to dangerous.. thick with flirtation. 

"You saw them?" Asked Oliver surprised

"I did, and you" He smirked "Quiet the show they put on too" 

Oliver was speechless "Sorry.." 

"Sorry for what?" 

"That you saw.. er.." 

"Ha," Hans laughed "I don't mind, they seemed to enjoy themselves. Good for them"

Oliver wondered for a moment how Cas and Dean would react if they found out that Hans had seen them on the beach. 

"So.." Asked Hans "You like to watch?"

Oliver swallowed "They're together"

"And your.. single?" Asked Hans

"Yeah" 

"Interesting.." Said Hans thoughtfully "I thought maybe you were a threesome act. you and them. I half expected you to join in their little performance" 

"I.. I.. No. I'm not with them, we have a history, but we aren't all in a relationship" 

"I see. So I can steal you away, for say a dinner sometime.. without worrying that they would come after me?"

Oliver stood up, eyeing Hans carefully. "You can't ask to steal something or someone, you either ask permission.. or.. you just take what you want..." Said Oliver feeling suddenly both bold and horny. 

Hans eyebrows raised in delighted surprise. "You'll have to invite me in though.. breaking and entering is where I draw the line..." 

***

Hans pushes Oliver into his bedroom roughly "You've been waiting for me, haven't you? I'm here now, I shouldn't have kept you waiting. I've just been making sure, you were single.. interested, been thinking 'bout what I wanna do to you though.." Hans grip is rough and his mouth crashes against Oliver's, their first kiss.. feeling more like an attack.. but still so fucking hot... 

Oliver answers by forcing his hand down Hans pants. His long dick swelling. 

"You and me. Now" Sighs Hans heavily under Oliver's grasp 

Horny and desperate both men broke apart to strip down quickly. Hans forcing Oliver back on to the bed naked. "Condoms in the draw..." Says Oliver pointing 

Hans wiggles his eyebrows and opens the draw finding a condom and lube, tearing the wrapper open between his teeth and rolling it down his long, hard, pulsing cock. He opens the lube and squeezes it directly on to his cock.. smoothing it over himself with his hand. "Wanted to do this since I first saw you"

Oliver smiles "Me too" 

"Good.. then this time... lets cut the foreplay and fuck like randy teens" His smile is greedy and childlike. He clambers on to the bed and picks up Olly's legs. Somehow.. magically pushing his cock straight into Oliver's entrance, he isn't particularly thick. But lengthwise. He pushes himself all the way in.. Making Oliver's face twist and a grunt fall from his lips. Holding his legs roughly squeezing in, rocking back, thrusting forwards.. in a delicious rhythm. His perfectly round, smooth ass clenching as his cock rams into Oliver.

"Like that?" He asks Oliver as he pushes into him "Gonna work you out, Olly. Find out what makes you tick"

Oliver is gasping as Hans cock plunges into him, hammering against his prostate. Fuck. He's not going to last. He can already feel the swell of need building in him. That desperate begging of his body as it curls in on itself over and over, tightening, tensing. 

Hans.. pulls out "Not yet," He says as though he'd read Oliver's mind. 

Oliver looks up at him, almost angrily. "Why'd you stop?" He demanded  

"If you come, from me fucking you. Well... I won't get to feel your cock inside me. And I want it. I want it all... Don't you want it?" 

A little unnerved from his directness Oliver narrowed his eyes at Hans... "Yeah I do"

"Come on then, fuck me. " He paused rolling on to the bed and then looked over his shoulder at Oliver and smirked, "Fuck me until I call you daddy!"

It shouldn't have turned him on, when anyone else had said that to him in the past.. it'd had the exact opposite effect, but fuck it, Hans could literally ask him to dress up like a turkey so he could stuff him and cover him in his own basting.. it wouldn't matter, he'd still get off on it. 

Sitting up to grab another condom from his draw, he covered his cock, climbing over Hans, on his hands and knees, he brought his hand to Hans' ass.

"Ah. no no. I told you. Skip the foreplay.." He said cockily "Besides. I like the burn"  

Oliver climbed over him.. Pushing his face into the bed, holding him down with one hand around his neck.. the other guiding his cock against Hans' hole and drove into him roughly. Momentarily worried he must have hurt him. But Hans shifts forwards into the bed a bit growling out

"Fuck yeah, like that. Now move!"

So he likes it rough.. thinks Oliver, stomach twisting once again in renewed desire.. 'I can do roughly' He thinks, beginning his brutal spearing into Hans' hole. 

"Ugghh fuck" Oliver is annoyed that he is moaning out first. Hans is laid under him, a mix of pain and pleasure evident on his face, his breathing is rough, occasionally biting his lip.. but not crying out, not needy like Olly, composed. Fuck. Oliver grits his teeth, doubling his force in each thrust, it's as though Hans is test driving him.. And Oliver wants to pass. So badly wants to hear this man come undone. But his balls are tightening again... 

"Not yet daddy. Not allowed to come, not yet. Not till the sweat is dripping down ya neck" Said Hans "Get off me"

Oliver freezes "Did I hurt you?" 

Hans chuckles "Oh honey. no" Hans gets up, Oliver leaning back away from him... Hans leans over him kissing him "Now we get to come. "

Taking his own cock in his hand Hans stares at Oliver as he jerks it roughly. Frowning for a second Oliver watches him. 

Oliver took the hint and grabbed his own dick, stroking it. They come at the same time. All over each other.. Thick, white and creamy come. All over each other's cocks and thighs. 

Hans relaxes, breathing hard. He looks up at Oliver "Just wanted to see it, this time. You're so hot, didn't want to miss it... Next time... If you like, you can come in me" He smirks "Shower?" 


	66. The Sexy Workout

Dean is in his and Castiel's home gym. Since moving to the beach, around two and a half months ago, he has gained an impressive tan. Cas too. Spending a lot of time sunbathing but little exercising, he see's Oliver go runs and wonders where the hell he finds the motivation for it.

He has been on his treadmill for around ten minutes when he gets bored. He pulls off his shirt, it's slightly sticky, he really does need to get back in to shape. Walking over to their home weights just as Castiel comes in.. 

"Hello" 

"Hey Cas" 

"Brought you some water," Castiel says handing him a bottle of cold water 

"Thanks" 

"You not getting bored yet?" Asks Castiel.. in a tone that says he is bored

"I spend to much time lying on my ass in the sun. You want a flabby husband?"

"I would love you no matter what," Says Cas "You know that"

"I know, but still" 

Castiel lean's into Dean "I could help you get your heart rate up.. if you wanted?" Stepping back and pulling his own t-shirt over his head.. Dean watched him biting his lip. 

"Babe. " He ground out 

"Oh come on Dean. " Said Cas playfully mouth at Dean's neck "I'll give you a workout.. the fun kind" 

Dean really did want to work out, but he already could feel himself reacting to Castiel's words. It was like he could just look at Dean and Dean would get hard. 

Castiel's hands explored Dean's chest, roaming over his skin, pinching lightly at his nipples, sliding down his arms tenderly. His lips still at Dean's neck, kissing down light touches.. nuzzling him, smiling against his skin as he feels Dean's cock rising against his leg. 

"Is that a yes?" Asked Castiel pulling away from Dean long enough to glance down at the swell in his pants...

Dean gave a defeated looked and pulled his pants from his waist.. down his legs. His hard cock craning upwards towards Castiel, like a flower seeking sunlight. 

Castiel looked down at it "You're perfect.. and I want you" He guided Dean backward towards their weight training bench. 

"Just lean back... I'll take care of this.." Castiel winked, looking down at Dean's stood-to-attention cock as he leaned back, completely naked. Spread out like a delicious buffet just for Castiel.. who was hungry. Hungry for the feel of Dean's dick in his mouth.. his ass. He'd give him a work out he wouldn't forget any time soon. 

Sinking to his knees in front of Dean. He kisses up Dean's thigh, Dean watching him, lips parted.. waiting, excited.. aroused.

Castiel glances up, meeting Dean's eyes. His hand wrapped around Dean.. squeezing and moving, up and down gently. Castiel lean's over, kissing the tip of Dean's cock, tongue skimming the slit lightly. A spasm a electricity shouting up Dean makes him jerk a little, and Castiel grins before opening his mouth wide. tongue flattened down against the bottom of his mouth to make room for as much of Dean as he can get to. 

His head going lower, lower, lower. taking Dean all the way to the back of his throat, he swallows around his head and is delighted in hearing Dean's breath catch. He goes slowly, working Dean up and down with his mouth. Seeming to re-start over and over, going back to the beginning after each swallow.. starting at the tip and kissing him again, kissing or licking.. teasing.. everything along the outside, then taking him in his mouth again slow and steady, keeping the momentum going, building, rolling his tongue around all sides. 

The entire process is getting a little sloppy.. wet. Castiel's saliva, coating Dean's shaft to keep him constantly wet. His hands constantly involved in some way, one at the base of Dean's cock to stroke in sync with his head movements. The other gently cupping and caressing Dean's balls. Castiel can hear Dean's breathing turning to pants, little moans escaping, he hums on his cock, enjoying the noises Dean is making for him. 

Castiel make's eye contact with Dean every once in a while, taking a moment to look up at him, as he enjoys himself, sometimes Dean's eyes are shut, but his mouth tells the story of his pleasure.  

Dean is moaning, whimpering “Mmmmmm” he looks down at Cas “That feels so good babe”

  

Castiel pulls off Dean's dick with a wet pop. Maintaining eye contact as he undresses. He stands himself into Dean's lap. Gripping his cock under him and holding it steady as he impales himself on it, there's a burn.. a pull of pain in his ass. But he doesn't care, it'll be worth it in a moment. Giving himself a few seconds to adjust he lowers his face to Deans.. tongue and teeth finding Dean's throat, licking, sucking, biting marks on him. 

"You feel so big in me" He purrs in Dean's ear, making Dean moan in his throat. 

"Fuckkkkk Cas.." Dean grips his ass, he needs movement, he starts lifting and dropping Castiel on his cock, its hot, sweaty work. Dean's muscles starting to ache after a while... Well, he did want some exercise and he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. Which he most certainly did not. Not till Cas' hole was filled with his come... 

Castiel is straddling Dean, bouncing on his dick, take it in fast and deep, groaning on it, every push, every motion sending him closer to his destination. 

"Oh god" His breath is shuddering, every nerve is lit with pleasure, fire... He is biting Dean's neck, maybe a litter harder than he would normally, feeling the need to meld himself with Dean just to hang on. When pulls his head away there is a purple flash, an angry hickey sucked into Dean's neck. 

Dean can barely talk, his focus, his energy on moving Castiel up and down. "Ughhh fuckkk Cas, fuck! Fuck!"

"Don't stop Dean" Castiel pleads knowing he must be getting tired, but he is sooo fucking close, if Dean stopped right now.. he might cry "Don't stop"

"Gonna come babe. " Dean groans

"Yes!" Castiel's come spills up on to their chests.. warm, slippery. Dean comes at the sounds Castiel is making.. the grunting and breathing in his ear pushing him over the edge. 

"FUCK. UGH" He spurts in pulses up inside Castiel.. his arms stopping bouncing him and relaxing... "Fucking amazing" 

Deans cock is going limp inside Castiel. But he doesn't move yet. He isn't sure he remembers how to use his legs. So he leans lightly against Dean, burying his tongue in Dean's mouth and kissing him hotly for a few minutes.. until the feeling in his legs return and he can get up. 

"How was that for a work out?" He asked winking at Dean, as Dean watches his own come, dribble down the back of Castiel's leg... 

"Pretty fucking epic" Laughs Dean... 

***

Later that evening, Castiel is in the bath.

Dean's watching TV when his phone starts buzzing... Pam's name flashes up on the screen. Dean stares at it for a second before answering. 

"Hey Pam, how are you?" Dean's smile fading as Pam begins to speak. 

 

His heart rate racing, his eyes close, his breath catches as he mutters. "You're... pregnant?"


	67. The Long Kiss Goodnight

They had been planning to go out for a drink that evening. But after Castiel got out of the bathroom and dressed. He found Dean sat against a wall crying.

"Dean?" He rushed to his side "Whats wrong?"

"I.. er" Deans throat was tight and he was shaking slightly. 

"Dean you're freaking me out.." 

"I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to react" 

Castiel stayed very still, waiting. 

Dean swallowed "While you were in the bath, I got a phone call. " Deep breath in "Pam's pregnant"

 

Castiel frowned slightly at Dean, taking a half step back. 

"Please say something?" Asked Dean watching him 

"No.." Said Castiel "I.. I think I need some time. Otherwise, I'm going to say something I don't mean. It's yours.. for sure, Pam's baby?"

"She said she hasn't been with anyone else other than Meg. And I was really drunk that night. I don't remember it, But. I don't remember putting on a condom. I am so sorry Cas.." 

Castiel nodded, lips pressed tightly together.. Backing away "An hour," He says turning away from Dean and walking away. Dean felt that sickly feeling of fear creeping up to him, for the first time since New York... He thought he could be in danger of losing Cas, because of something he'd done.   

Dean waited, pacing, chewing his nails, then sat down, just staring at the door to their bedroom where Castiel had gone. What would he do, if Cas came out of that room and told him he didn't want a kid? What would he say if Cas told him to pick.. him or his kid. Dean shuddered, he knew what he would choose, and it would break his heart, but he had a responsibility to that unborn child.

He just prayed that he could work something out with Castiel.

***

When Castiel came out of the bedroom, his expression was unreadable... 

"Cas?" Dean looked up at him 

"Thank you for giving me some time Dean, because.. honestly, my first reaction .. well I was pissed, the fact that we were drunk does not excuse you putting my, or your own health at risk. As much as I like Pam and Meg.. It would only take one of them, one indiscretion.. I have to insist that we both get tested for any sexually transmitted infections"

Dean stared at him, that had not been the reaction he'd expected, but he agreed anyway "OK yeah"

"So yes, my first thought was pretty much 'How could you be so stupid' but I had this other thought, niggling away in my head.. That you would be a wonderful father Dean.. I know we always said that, that wasn't in our future but as well as being royally pissed off that you forgot to wear a condom.. I think I'm also kind of excited for you.. We have been through so much shit, more than our fair share, so I refuse to accept any more bad crap.. I just refuse it.. Which means this has to be a good thing.." 

Dean looked up at Castiel not quite believing his ears. "Really?" 

"What did you think, that I would leave you because you forgot to wear a condom with Pam?" Castiel Asked him

Dean shrugged, some of his tension subsiding "I don't know" 

"I love you, you daft idiot. If it had been some girl I didn't know about, and you'd been cheating.. That would be different. But the hard swap thing, that's well I don't know what you'd call it .. but we talked about that.. It was an accident" Castiel smiled at Dean "You're going to be a father, Dean"

Dean's face cracked with a relieved smile as he stepped forwards and pulled Castiel into a delicate kiss, pulling back to look at him, relief was flooding through him, warm, relaxing. They kiss again. The kind of kiss that steals Dean's breath away. Castiel shows him that every other kiss in his life had just been practise for this one, the power, the love behind it, the comfort in the contact.. 

They somehow find their way to the bedroom, still kissing like crazy.. just kissing, nothing more.. yet. Hands staying over clothing. Just kissing, like their very lives depend on it. Castiel's tongue slips into Dean's mouth, gentle but demanding, and it’s like the very first time Dean's ever been kissed, he feels nervous, heart racing, he suddenly understands why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of his body dissolves into the kiss... every nerve, every fibre of him responding with an enthusiasm of epic proportions to Castiel.

Reaching the bed, they fell on to it together.. Dean's fingers grip Cas' hair, pulling him closer. His heart will explode if he couldn't have him right now... He'd never wanted Cas more than in this moment. 

Castiel pushes Dean backwards and they’re lying down, making out, as Dean shifts to accommodate the weight of Cas on top of him. Continuing to kiss, deeply, getting aroused, but not wanting to break apart yet.. the feeling of extraordinary happiness washing of him, OK it hadn't been planned, OK it would be hard work, but Castiel wasn't going anywhere, and.. he thought Dean would be a good father.. And now Dean was able to be excited, now that he didn't have to worry about Castiel being unable to forgive him.. and he was. He never thought he'd have kids.. And it was only now, when there was one on the way.. But he couldn't wait to see what his son or daughter would look like. 

***

Cas is pressed against Dean, they are naked now.. having stripped each other down, slowly, carefully. Cas' face is on Dean's neck, kissing, licking, inhaling that scent that’s just so… Dean. The most delicious smell to him, in the world.

Castiel's lips taste like honey. He feels wonderful, his skin seems to stretch for miles as Dean runs his hands everywhere over him, finally coming rest on his ass, squeezing it gently. His heart beat getting faster, as his hard cock pokes up at Castiel from beneath him. He drew him up, bringing up a knee and taking hold of his cock it one hand held it up.. Castiel pressed his ass down on to it, staying almost still as he presses down on it, just enough to keep it still under him, taking a deep breath he presses down, the feel of Dean's cock head on his unprepared hole.. Slow, almost by the millimetre he stretches around it, all the while his and Deans eyes are holding contact.. breathing lighting in a steady rhyme.. 

"I love you," Says Dean quietly "You're going to be an amazing father too" 

Castiel smiles down at Dean.. as Dean's cock head pops past Cas' rim and inside him.. "Mmm love you"

Dean was filled with a deep astonishment, at how Cas ruled him, taking his cock, luring him in... Breathing deeply, Dean raised his face back up to Castiel's... Kissing again, loving each other in every sense.  

Pressing further down on Dean, slowly moving on him, this wasn't lust.. this was love. Pure and beautiful love, looking in to each others eyes, an understanding passing between them, stronger even than when they had got married... That no one, nothing.. would ever tear them apart, nothing could separate them.. This was how it would be, from now, until the day they died.. Castiel and Dean.. Forever. 

When they came, it felt like the most exquisite moment of there entire live's together...

They slept, happy, close. a deep contented sleep... 

  


	68. I Will Care For You

Six Months Later...

Oliver and Hans are rolling around on Hans bed, Hans is childlike as he tickles at Oliver... 

"Gerrrroff me" Oliver is trying to bat his hands away

"But you're so easy to wind up," Says Hans laughing "I like making you squirm" 

Oliver fixes him with a stare "I know you do" 

Hans bites his lip, stopping his tickling attack "How about.. we play something else then?"

Oliver has a knowing smile on his face "I wonder what you could possibly have in mind.." 

"How about... I strip you off.. and kiss you all over, from your neck.. all the way down?" His hands are reaching for Oliver's shirt, Oliver raising his arms as Hans lifts it up over his head, tossing it to the side of the room. Fingers going to the buttons on Oliver's pants. Undoing them quickly with, well-practiced skill. Pants and boxers tugged down, Oliver stepping out of them.. cock already filling up, in interest. Hans looked at Oliver, face tilted down, eyes looking up through his lashes... "You make me ridiculously hot, you know that?"

Oliver laughed "Shut up photoshop" Hans belly laughed and shoved Oliver backward on to the bed... 

Pulling his own shirt off and kicking his flip-flops off... He stuck his tongue out at Oliver... Lowering over him with it still protruding from his mouth like a playful threat... 

Licking hotlines along Oliver's throat, down his collarbone. To his chest... Pausing to lick and kiss over every silver lined scar from where Cole had beaten him...

"I know this was before we met.. " Says Hans "But... I just feel like.. If you hadn't killed that prick... I'd be hunting him down right now. I really care about you Oliver, I hate thinking of someone hurting you" 

"Shut up and fuck me," Said Oliver, Hans' words churning his need deeply

Hans pulled his own pants down... grabbed the lube from the draw and coated his already ragging cock.. till it was slick and shining. 

"You got it," He said rolling Oliver over on to his front, spreading his ass and pushing in deep in one movement. 

"Mhhffhh" Oliver loved how Hans' dick was long enough to reach so far into him, so long.. so fucking hard... Hans starts rolling his hips, moving in and back slightly letting Oliver can feel him inside, moving round in circles on his ass.. grinding deep and hard... 

"I love seeing my cock going into you," Hans said smoothly "Disappearing into you" 

"Harder" Said Oliver

Hans began thrusting, pulling all the way back and pounding into Oliver.. rough and hot. 

"Shit" hissed out Oliver "So good" 

Hans moved a hand over Oliver's gripping it tightly as he bounced in and out of him.. "Fuckk" 

"Don't stop" Oliver gasped as Hans began hitting that spot, over and over, thrust after spot meeting his target... 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hans spurts his hot come inside Oliver, pulse after pulse, filling him up... He knows Olly hasn't come yet. So pulls out quickly and flips him over.. Taking Olly's still solid dick into his mouth and sucking on it hard. 

Within thirty seconds Oliver's eyes roll back in his head, Hans is swallowing down his sex as Oliver cry's out "Ohhhhmygod" 

 

***

Benny landed a role in a film... He was playing the part of a savage... Damon asked him to ask the studio if he could keep the outfit after filming. 

When the film wrapped and Benny came home in his costume, Damon jumped him as soon as he got through the door... 

"Holy Shit!" Damon exclaimed, "They let you keep it?" 

"Yup," Said Benny lifting Damon up easily, he'd had to bulk up for his movie role and Damon was loving how Benny could manhandle and throw him around, even more than before... Benny's hands and on Damon's ass, gripping it wildly as he pushes Damon's back against a wall and fucks into his mouth with his tongue... 

"Ughh" Moans Damon when he gets a breath "My fucking caveman" 

Benny growls at him cheekily "Do you need this shirt?" He asks

"Eh? No.." Says Damon confused... Damon is dropped to his feet and Benny tears his shirt from him.. Buttons flying off and scattering across the floor... 

"Ready for some big caveman cock?" Asks Benny voice dripping with sex

"Oh fuck yes!" Laughs Damon 

"Gonna take good care of you, babe... Gonna fuck you so hard on my big dick.."

Damon, being Damon, is ready. He'd stretched himself and was wearing a butt plug...   
  
Benny dragged him to their front room, bent him over their couch and pulled his pants down roughly "Ah fuck you are ready.. " Benny praises Damon when he spots the toy in his ass "good boy" 

He pulls the plug out of Damon with a pop and unzips his pants, holding Damon down with one hand on his neck as he lines his huge cock up behind him.. Stretched from the toy and lube, Benny is able to push into Damon with relative ease and begins slamming into him... 

"Love it when your ready for me to take you baby" Growls Benny, Damon already panting from the large cock riding his ass. Benny's balls slapping against Damon with each and every thrust. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. ughhhhhhh" Damon is bent over, held down, taking all of Benny, and fucking loving it. Its raw, its rough... it's everything. 

"You love my cock, smashing into you," Says Benny as he slams in, again and again...  Before pulling out and spraying his come all over Damon's numb ass... Damon having already come.. on the side of the leather couch... 

 

***

Dean and Castiel were staying in a hotel, near to Pam and Megs, they'd both taken a week off work to be close by for the birth. 

Castiel was already balls deep in Dean... Pushing up and into him as the spray of the shower hit down over both of them. Dean gripping at tiles as his face contorts with pleasure... Castiel pulling out, pushing back in.. sliding into him and hitting his prostate... One arm curled around Deans waist, a hand wrapped around Dean's cock.. jerking him and thrusting into him... 

"Oh shit" Dean mutters as he rests his face against the wall panting heavily

"Are you close?" Castiel breaths on his neck

"Ohhh fuck yeah, yeah I'm close. Come on Cas... Come in me"  

Castiel shots his load into Dean's hole and Dean jerks forwards as he spills his own release into Cas' hand. 

"Fuck I love you" Sighs Dean as Cas pulls out of him.. Somewhere in their hotel room. Dean's phone starts ringing. 

***

Pam and Meg were on the way to the hospital in an ambulance, the pains that had started a few hours earlier, getting more powerful, as the contractions were starting to get closer together. Meg rang Dean's phone, but got no answer, leaving him a voicemail and telling him what was happening... As soon as they got into the hospital Pam was taken into a delivery suite... A kind midwife checked her over and attached a monitor to her belly so they could keep an eye on her baby's heart rate. 

 

Dean and Castiel arrived at the hospital, looking slightly flustered... Meg came out of a room and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean looking at Meg as she got into a pair of hospital scrub pants

"They're taking Pam in for a cesarean section," Said Meg looking at Dean, whose face paled with worry "It'll be fine, but only one person can go in"

"Then yeah.." Said Dean "It should be you"

"Yep," Said Meg pulling the scrubs over her head "I'll come and let you know whats going on as soon as I can"

A little over an hour later... Meg came out, walking over to Dean and Castiel, tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. "They are both fine..." She looked at Dean "It's a boy"

 

"You're a father.." Castiel's face was lit with happiness as he pulled Dean into a tight hug

"So are you Cas" Said Dean overwhelmed with joy

Baby Evan Barnes Winchester weighed 7lbs exactly and was born with a head full of dark brown hair, at 11.15pm.

  


	69. Pictures and Thanks

       

Dean And Castiel... 

After years of thinking they wouldn't have children, Dean and Castiel had a son. They went to visit Evan as often as they could, sometimes Pam and Meg would bring Evan to them and they would have weeks on the beach together, Evan playing in the sand happily. Loved by two fathers and two mothers. A bubbly happy child. Castiel and Dean missing him when he would go home, but looking forward to each visit. Taking him out on boat trips, getting coated in ice cream when he was old enough to enjoy an ice cream on the beach.. splashing in the edge of the sea, always with plenty of watchful eyes on him. 

  

Oliver And Hans

Oliver really loved Evan too. it got him thinking maybe.. one day he and Hans could start a family...  

Things with them had been amazing, they were together a lot, Oliver letting Pam and Meg stay at his house on their visits and him going to stay at Hans' house. Hans business was doing well and sometimes Oliver would help out at the bar if it got busy. 

   

Benny And Damon

Damon continued to take his husbands giant penis like a pro... And Benny would take Damon up to Castiel's old wood lodge for kinky romantic weekends, they went to visit Dean and Castiel and Oliver and built fires on the beach, talking about life and how they missed their friends but were happy for them...  

  

Pam And Meg

Pam had Evan by cesarean, she worked hard after she was healed to get back into shape, she was glad that Dean and Castiel wanted to be in Evans life. She'd been even more relieved when Meg had told her when she found out she was pregnant that she was stuck with her... 

"I love you," She said "Your crazy matches my crazy. I told you before. I'm all in" 

 

  

And Murphy. Well. That's another story... ;-)

 

                                                                                             THANKS 

 

Okay so this has been an absolutely wild ride, and I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's read, commented, left kudos.. everything. Seriously you have all been amazing. I can not thank you all enough for all the support and encouragement with this fic. 

I spent hours searching out pics and Gifs for you, researching .. erm.. well let's just say I have NEVER seen so many dicks... seriously.. like jizz.. everywhere...

I hope you enjoyed Battle For Dominance.. <3 


End file.
